Scarlett Potter and the Philosophers Stone
by 0-MischiefManaged-0
Summary: Turns out I'm not inventive enough to come up with a different title; anyway, Harry Potter and his twin sister, Scarlett, are going to Hogwarts - where chaos ensues, and Scarlett's becoming friends with a pair of redheaded twins does not help the situation at all. I could not think of a better summary than this, but please please read - I swear it's not dreadful :3
1. Chapter 1

_So, the start of another fanfic - this one isn't very good, in my opinion, and it's probably going to be longer to update than my other one; as I haven't planned it out as much and I'm pretty much just writing what i want and not thinking of the rest of the plot._  
_Other than that, the pairings currently Harry x OC because i'm not sure who exactly Scarlett is going to end up with, but that will alll change by around the fourth book...yes, I plan on writing parts for every single book. Wish me luck on that, ey?_  
_Anyway, I'm not sure for this book if I will write every single part, or if I'll do it in less detail and have like a scene a chapter, but I'm just gonna roll with it all and see what happens, best way to do it, right?_  
_and I know this chapter seems to stick to the exact writing of the book, but that's going to change by the next one I swear, _  
_Okay...I think that' it...please review and tell me what you think, because I obviously will need opinions on this because I'm not so sure of it myself._

_But on a positive, happy new year people :'3_

Chapter 1

'Up! Get up now!' Aunt Petunia's shrill voice came through the closed door of the cupboard, where Harry and Scarlett Potter suddenly woke up. Yes, the two of them were forced to share a "room" (if it could even be classified as that) with each other, even though the both of them were 10 years old. Their aunt rapped on the door one more time before they heard her footsteps retreating, but not before telling them they needed to look after the bacon for "Duddy's birthday"  
'I forgot it was his birthday' Scarlett groaned  
'Yeah, me too' Harry replied, rolling himself out of bed and standing up, an action which Scarlett mimicked, then rooted around for her own clothes whilst Harry pulled on Dudley's old one's. The two of them then made their way towards the kitchen – where the table was completely hidden by all of Dudley's birthday presents. The two of them walked over to the oven and Scarlett did the usual of getting out the eggs while Harry flipped over the bacon  
'Comb your hair, both of you!' a voice barked, or, more specifically, their Uncle Vernon barked.  
By the time the birthday boy himself walked in, Harry had moved on to frying eggs and Scarlett was pouring out juice. The two then made their way into the other room, placing the food and drinks on the table, which proved to be rather difficult. Dudley simply sat there counting up his presents.  
'Thirty-six' he stated, then turned to face his mother and father 'That's two less than last year.'  
'Well you haven't counted the one from Aunt Marge, popkin'  
'Alright, thirty-seven then' Dudley said, his face looking as if it was about to turn a violent shade of red  
'Dudley tantrum coming up' Scarlett muttered to Harry, who sighed and nodded  
'We'll buy you two more presents while we're out today, how about that?' Aunt Petunia asked, causing Dudley to frown and look confused for a moment before coming out with;  
'So...so I'll have thirty – thirty...'  
'Thirty-nine, sweetums'  
'Oh.' Dudley said, sitting down and using his chubby hand to find the closest present to him 'Alright'

* * *

'Little tyke wants his money worth, just like his father. Atta boy, Dudley!' Uncle Vernon said, ruffling Dudley's hair. At this precise moment, the phone began to ring – causing Aunt Petunia to hurriedly walk into the other room. Leaving Harry, Scarlett and Uncle Vernon to watch Dudley open all his presents. He had begun ripping paper off another present when Aunt Petunia walked back in, a worried and angry look on her face  
'Bad news, Vernon. Mrs Figg's broken her leg. She can't take them' she jerked her thumb towards Harry and Scarlett – causing Dudley's mouth to fall open.  
'We could phone Marge?' Uncle Vernon questioned  
'Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates the both of them' the two of them would often talk about the twins as if they weren't there,  
'What about, what's her name – your friend – Yvonne'  
'On holiday in Majorca'  
'You could just leave us here' Harry suggested  
'And come back to find the house in ruins?'  
'It's not like we could blow it up' Scarlett said  
'I suppose we could take them to the zoo and leave them in the car' Petunia said, causing Dudley to make a noise between choking and crying. The fake crying. The one where he screwed up his face and acted like it to get his mother to give him what he wanted.  
'I don't want t-them to come! They'll ruin everything!' Dudley whined, just as the doorbell rang  
'Good Lord, they're here' Aunt Petunia said frantically, and a mere moment later, Dudley's best friend Piers walked in. Piers was a scrawny boy who largely resembled that of a rat – he was usually the one who held people's arms behind their backs whilst Dudley punched them. As soon as Piers walked in, Dudley's irritating fake crying stopped.  
Half an hour later, the six of them were all sitting in the back of the Dursleys' car – although technically Harry and Scarlett were forced to share a seat.  
A few hours later, the entirety of them were in the Reptile house, and Dudley had immediately run towards the largest snake there.  
'Make it move!' he whined, knocking on the window with his fist – but the snake didn't budge. Uncle Vernon rapped his knuckled against it, but again, it was useless.  
'This is boring' he moaned, shuffling away with Piers. Harry and Scarlett moved in front of the tank and looked in at the motionless snake. The two of them stood there for a few more seconds, before the snake suddenly opened it's eye. It raised it's head until it was level with Harry and Scarlett's, glancing between the two of them, then, it winked. They both looked at each other in shock, before back at the snake – Harry winked at it. The snake jerked it's head towards Uncle Vernon and Dudley, giving a look that clearly said "I get this all the time"  
'I know' Harry said  
'It must be annoying' Scarlett added, making the snake nod it's head  
'Where are you from?' Harry questioned, causing the snake to direct it's tail towards a sign that was by the glass. The two of them glanced at the sign and saw it had _Boa Constricter, Brazil.  
_'Was it nice?' Scarlett asked, causing the snake to jab it's tail at the sign again '"_Bred in captivity" _Oh, so you've never been to Brazil?' Scarlett said, and as the snake shook it's head, a loud voice came from behind them  
'DUDLEY! MR DURSLEY! LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!' Piers. Dudley suddenly came walking over to them as fast as he could possibly go  
'Out of the way, you' he said, punching Harry in the ribs, making him fall to the concrete floor. Scarlett glared at Dudley before walking over to her brother, pulling him up. A second later, though, was when the real stuff began to happen. As if by magic, the glass that was blocking this side of the room from the snake disappeared, and the snake began to slither it's way out – people began to scream and run around, whilst the snake swiftly slid past Dudley and Piers, then came towards Harry and Scarlett  
'Brazil here I come, thanksss amigo'. The twins looked at each other in shock, before slowly backing away from the glass, hoping that, if they tried hard enough, they would not get the blame for this. But knowing Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia – they'd most certainly find a way.  
Later, when they were on there way back to the Dursley's. The most that seemed to happen was Piers and Dudley largely overreacting about the snake, the majority of what they were saying was most definitely made up – at least, that was the most to happen until these words slipped out of Piers' mouth  
'Harry and Scarlett were talking to it before the glass vanished, weren't they?'  
'Bloody hell' Scarlett muttered, which made Harry make a slight nodding motion with his head. When they got home, they were so dead.  
'I'm so glad that we'll be shot of Dudley soon' Scarlett said, whilst the two of them were walking to Mrs Figg's house 'For school, at least'  
'Agreed' Harry said 'You don't think they shove your head down the toilet on the first day?'  
'Course not, Dudley's just trying to wind us up – it's a rumour, if everyone got their head stuffed down a toilet – there'd have to be about 200 students willing to do it.'  
'I suppose' Harry said  
'Wonder what we're going to end up with for a uniform – I swear if the girls have to wear skirts I'll drop out'  
'I think they do' Harry said, 'At least you don't end up with Dudley's old clothes, though.'  
'I think Aunt Petunia's trying her hardest to get me to wear them, though'  
'Well I doubt Dudley owns a skirt, unless he's hiding something from us'  
'That's a very fair point' Scarlett smirked, as she knocked on Mrs Figgs door. The next few hours were spent with the two of them listening to a few of her stories and watching television, until, of course, it was time for them to go back to the Dursley's house. On walking in, they were greeted by Dudley parading around in the living room with his Smeltings uniform on.  
The uniform was, in all honesty, hideous. The boys were made to wear a maroon tailcoat, orange knickerbockers and a flat straw hat.  
The next morning, when Harry and Scarlett woke up, there seemed to be a terrible smell coming from the kitchen. They wandered in and towards what the smell seemed to be coming from, which was a metal bowl by the sink. The two of them craned their necks and looked in, seeing what looked like grey rags swimming in dirty water  
'What are these?' Harry asked, turning his head towards Aunt Petunia.  
'Your new school uniform.' she said towards Harry 'Yours is in the bag' she added to Scarlett, nodding at a white plastic bag next to the tub.  
'I didn't realise it had to be so wet' Harry said, looking back into the tub  
'Don't be so stupid' she snapped 'I'm dyeing some of Dudley's old things grey for you' she then walked out of the kitchen and into the other room. Harry shrugged at Scarlett, then the both of them wandered into the living room and sat down at the table. Minutes later, Uncle Vernon and Dudley appeared, both scrunching their noses up at the smell. They sat at the table just as the letterbox clicked  
'Get the post, Dudley'  
'Make Harry get it'  
'Get the post, Harry'  
'Make Dudley get it'  
'I'll get it' Scarlett announced, rolling her eyes, then standing up and walking towards the front door – where there were four letters lying on the ground. One was a postcard from Aunt Marge, one was a bill, and then the last two were completely identical; other than the names on the front.  
_Mr H. Potter  
The Cupboard Under The Stairs  
Number 4 Privet Drive  
Little Whinging  
Surrey  
_Frowning, she looked over hers and saw the exact same thing written  
_Miss S. Potter_  
_The Cupboard Under The Stairs  
Number 4 Privet Drive  
Little Whinging  
Surrey  
_The two letters had a purple wax seal on the back – bearing an emblem of, what looked like, a school. The top left was a lion on a background of red, a badger on yellow on the section underneath, the top right was the image of a snake on a green background, and the bottom right an eagle, printed on blue._  
_She frowned to herself, before hiding these two letters behind her back, then walking into the room where her brother, cousin and uncle were sitting. She handed Uncle Vernon the two letters and sat back down next to Harry, before attempting to hand him the letter under the table – an action which was seen by Dudley.  
'Harry and Scarlett have got letters!' he announced, pointing underneath the table. The letters were suddenly jerked out of their hands  
'That's mine!' Scarlett said  
'Who'd want to write to you?' he asked, shaking one of the letters open. His face suddenly went from red to purple, then, finally, all the colour faded from his face. 'P-P-Petunia!' their aunt walked intot he room, a confused look on her face until Uncle Vernon handed her the letter. Her eyes swept over the first line and her face, too, lost all colour.  
'Oh my goodness – Vernon!'  
'I want to read the letter!' Dudley announced  
'WE want to read them!' Scarlett yelled 'As they are, in fact, our's!'  
'Out! All of you!' Uncle Vernon shouted over the three, shoving them out of the room and into the hallway. The three of them had a silent fight as to who would get to look through the keyhole – which Dudley won by force. Harry and Scarlett were forced to lie down on the floor and listen through the small gap at the bottom.  
'How do they know they live here? How do they know where they sleep?!'  
'They're – those kind, they have ways' Uncle Vernon replied 'Watching, spying...following us'  
'What should we do?! Should we write back-'  
'No. We ignore it.'  
'But-'  
'I'm not having two of, two of _those _in my house, Petunia!'  
That evening when Uncle Vernon got home from work – he did something completely unexpected.  
'Er – yes, about this cupboard – we really believe that the both of you are getting too big for it, so you'll be moving into Dudley's second bedroom'  
'Why?' Harry frowned  
'Don't ask questions! Take the stuff upstairs – now!' that was really all they needed to be told. The two of them grabbed all their things (which wasn't very much) and took it into Dudley's second bedroom – which had now been cleared out, and two beds had been set up on either side of the room, the window in between them both. Scarlett dumped her small amount of things on the bed on the left – whilst Harry the one on the right. The two of them wandered around the room for a while, and Scarlett saw that something had been left in one of the vertical cupboards – on closer inspection, she found it was the acoustic guitar that Dudley had wanted to learn to play; until he realised his fingers were too large to be able to play the right notes of each fret. She slowly took out the guitar and strummed a few notes, whilst Harry shook his head at his sister, smiled, then collapsed back onto the bed.

The next few days were practically the same as that one. The two of them would receive letters; to which Uncle Vernon would burn or shred, and then the two of them would complain. This happened every day, until Uncle Vernon got tired of it. He suddenly had this idea of taking them all away to somewhere that "they couldn't get to", whoever "they" were.  
This was what led to Harry and Scarlett currently lying on a stone floor, in the middle of nowhere. It was hailing outside, and she could hear the waves crashing around the rocks every five seconds. Suddenly, the clock on the wall chimed,  
'Happy birthday, Harry' Scarlett said quietly,  
'Happy birthday, Scar' he said, just as there was a large crash outside the room. The door shook and then fell to the floor with great force – a figure of a giant was standing in the doorway. Scarlett's eyes widened and she shuffled further towards Harry and further away from the door. There was a crash from behind them and Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley came crashing into the room, all looking confused  
'Couldn't make us a cup o' tea, could yeh? It's not been an easy journey...' the giant said, striding into the room, then picking the door back up and shoving it into the doorframe – blocking out the noise from outside. The giant made his way towards Dudley, frowning at him  
'Harry? Blimey, you've changed a lot since I last saw yeh. Where's yeh sister?'  
'I'm not H-Harry' Dudley stuttered, then raised his arm and pointed towards where Harry and Scarlett were sitting 'He is'  
'Harry! Ah, tha makes more sense' the stranger said as he turned to face him 'Blimey, yeh look like yer dad – cept yer eyes, yeh've got yer mum's eyes'  
'Er – thanks?' Harry said awkwardly, and the stranger looked towards Scarlett  
'If I hadn't ah known better, I woulda said yeh were yer mother – yeh look exactly the same'  
'I'm sorry, but, who are you?' Scarlett frowned  
'Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of the Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts – yeh'll know all about Hogwarts, o' course'  
'Er – no..' Scarlett and Harry muttered  
'What?!'  
'Sorry' Harry said quickly  
'Sorry?! It's not you who should be sorry, it's them! I knew the two of yer weren't getting yer letters, but I thought yeh'd know about Hogwarts, fer cryin out loud! Did yeh never wonder where yer parents learnt it all?'  
'All what?' Scarlett frowned  
'ALL WHAT!?' Hagrid repeated, then stood up and faced towards Uncle Dursley 'Yeh mean to tell me, yeh've told these two nuthin' abou' anythin'?!'  
'We know some things' Harry defended 'About maths and stuff'  
'Tha's this world, I mean about our world, my world, yer parents world'  
'What world?' Scarlett frowned 'What are you on about?'  
'DURSLEY!' Hagrid thundered 'You never told them?! Never told them about the letter Dumbledore left the both of them? Yeh just kept it from both of em?!'  
'Keep us from what?!' Harry asked  
'I forbid you to tell him!' Uncle Vernon announced loudly, but Hagrid simply scoffed and turned to face the twins  
'Yer a wizard, Harry, and Scarlett, yer a witch.'  
'A...a what?'  
'Magic doesn't exist though, right?' Scarlett frowned 'It's just something parents came up with to get their kids to sleep...it's not...it's not real...'  
'O' course it's real,' Hagrid said, then pulled two letters out of his back pocket, handing them each one of them. Scarlett ripped the seal of the back of it, and pulled the letter out.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_  
_(Order Of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Potter,_  
_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._  
_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours Sincerley,_

_Minerva McGonagall_  
_Deputy Headmistress._

'Wha-'  
'They're not going' Uncle Vernon interrupted  
'I'd love to see a Muggle like you try and stop them'  
'Muggle?' Harry frowned  
'Non-magic folk' Hagrid replied  
'We swore when we took him in we'd stamp out this – this rubbish'  
'You knew?!' Scarlett glared 'You knew we were magic and you never though to tell us?!' she got louder and louder as she went on  
'Knew? Knew?!' Aunt Petunia's shrill voice went 'Of course we knew! With my dratted sister being what she was? Oh, she got a letter just like that and disappeared off to – that school – came home every holiday with pockets full of frog spawn, then she'd turn teacups into rats! I was the only one who saw her for what she actually was – which was a freak! Then of course she met that Potter boy at school, that horrible boy. Then they left and had the two of you, and I knew you'd grow up to be just as, as much of a freak as she was! Just as abnormal! Then of course she went and got herself blown up and we ended up with you!'  
'BLOWN UP?!' Harry shouted  
'You told us they died in a car crash!' Scarlett yelled  
'Car crash?!' Hagrid exclaimed 'A car crash killed Lily an' James Potter?! An outrage!'  
'Wait, so what happened?!' Harry asked the giant  
'I suppose I gotta tell yer' Hagrid muttered 'Okay – it starts with a wizard, he who must not be named -'  
'He who must not be named?' Scarlett frowned  
'Alrigh', his name – his name is Voldemort, but don' make me say it again. Anyway – abou' twenty years ago, he started lookin' fer followers...terrible things happened, he was takin over...he thought tha he might be able to convince em to switch sides, maybe he just wanted em out of the way, but he turned up to the village where yeh were livin, came ter yer house...an...an he killed em, You-Know-Who killed em, an then, then he tried ter kill yeh just like how he killed them, buh it didn't work, all yer got was the scar. Tha's why yer so famous, ain't nobody who ever survived the killin curse before, an you two was only babies, and yeh lived.' it was silent for a few minutes.  
'What happened to him? You-Know-Who, I mean?' Scarlett asked quietly, still trying to wrap her head around the whole story  
'Some say he died, codswallop in my opinion. Dunno if he had enough human in him to die. Some say he's still out there, guess we'll find out eventually'

The next morning Scarlett woke up, she was convinced it had all been a dream. She sat up and half of Hagrid's coat fell off her, her eyes widened at the thought that it might not of been a dream, and her head whipped around to see that there was an owl tapping it's beak against the window. She stood up and wandered over, sliding the window open and letting the owl fly in, and it immediately started attacking Hagrid's coat  
'Pay him' Hagrid spoke up 'Give him money for the paper' she searched through Hagrid's pocket until she found some strange looking coins  
'Erm...which one's?'  
'Five of the little bronze one's.' she took them and put them in a pouch that was attached to the owl – which then immediately flew away  
'It was all a dream' Scarlett heard Harry say, then saw him open his eyes – mimicking the actions she did herself – opening his eyes, then widening them as he realised the truth. 'Wow' he muttered  
'Now 'Arry's awake we best be off, got lots ter do today, gotta get up ter London and buy all yer stuff fer school.'  
'But, Hagrid, we haven't got any money...how do we pay for everything?'  
'Don't worry about that – didn't think yer parents didn't leave yer anythin' did yeh?'  
'They...they left us stuff?' Harry asked, while he pulled on his shoes  
'O course' Hagrid replied, getting to his feet 'Got everythin'? Come on, then'

* * *

Okay, so I know I wrote a lot at the top, but thanks for reading and please review, it won't take long - thanks :3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next few weeks flew by, and Scarlett soon found herself standing in Kings Cross station with her brother, the both of them pushing their own trollies towards the platform after Hagrid had left them. Hedwig squawked from her cage, whilst Scarlett's own owl, Romani, gave Hedwig a sideways look – much like the one she would give to Harry if he started moaning.  
'So, we're looking for platform 9 and ¾?' Harry asked, glancing up at each of the platform numbers whilst they passed them  
'Apparently so' Scarlett frowned 'Y'kno, I don't remember ever hearing about a platform 9 and ¾'  
'Me either, really' Harry muttered, and they came to a stop between platforms 9 and 10.  
'Well...where is it?' Scarlett sighed, looking around  
'No idea' Harry replied, turning to a man who worked there, by the looks of it 'Excuse me, can I have directions to platform 9 and ¾?'  
'9 and ¾? You having a laugh, ain't ya? No such thing' he said, before wandering off to a different platform  
'So it doesn't exist. That's brilliant.' Scarlett groaned, turning to look around – her eyes landing on a family of about 7, all with bright red hair, and pushing trollies similar to theirs.  
'Harry' she hissed, ramming her shoulder into his  
'Ow!' he protested, glaring at her before she pointed towards the ginger family,  
'They might be going to platform 9 and ¾!'  
'I wouldn't bank on it-' Harry began, but was interrupted by the mother of the family  
'Honestly, total chaos – muggle's everywhere, hurry up, Fred! And you, George! We're going to be late!'  
'Definitely magic' Harry smiled, and the two of them followed after the red headed family, who suddenly stopped in the spot directly between the platforms,  
'Alright, Percy – you first' the mother said, as a tall boy with curly hair stepped forwards – and then did something quite odd, he ran into the wall, but instead of bouncing off it; he went straight through it. Scarlett's eyes widened along with Harry's, and she immediately ran over to the mother  
'Ermm – is that how, ermm...how-'  
'Are you going to Hogwarts too, dearie?' she asked, giving her a smile – she nodded in response and gave a small smile 'Not to worry, it's Ron's first year too' she said, pointing towards a boy standing between twins,  
'So, erm' Scarlett began 'What exactly...'  
'Hm?' the mother asked  
'What exactly do we do?' Harry spoke up 'To get to the other side?'  
'Well, what you want to do is run straight at the wall-' she began, gesturing towards the bricks '-and you'll go straight through to the other side'  
'Run at a wall' Scarlett said, staring at the area in which the boy had disappeared 'Well, I suppose it seems logical...'  
'Ah, if it seems logical probably not best to do it' a voice spoke up, she whipped her head around and came to face one of the twins; before he winked at her and ran through the wall, his twin following afterwards  
'Ignore Fred and George' Ron spoke up, 'They like to do stuff like that, they're idiots really'  
'Thanks' she smiled, as Ron, too, ran through the brick wall – shortly followed by their mother and, by the looks of it, the youngest – who was a girl  
'So...shall we go?' Harry asked, Scarlett just nodded, then made a running start at the wall – hearing Harry running behind her. She closed her eyes just before she reached it; expecting to crash against it and break everything in her body – but it never came, opening her eyes, she found herself on a platform not too different to the one she was on no little than 3 seconds ago; however it looked completely different; older than the new, shiny version of kings cross. There was a long red train stationed on the track, with the words 'HOGWARTS EXPRESS' printed across the front, she grinned at Harry, who had a likewise grin plastered on his face. They were making their way onto the train when they saw the family of redheads about to get onto the train, the boy named Percy had already gotten onto the train, and the rest of the boys were standing there; the mother looking as if she was lecturing the twins  
'Now, Fred, onto the train'  
'I'm not Fred, I'm George! Honestly woman, you call yourself our mother?'  
'Oh sorry, George, dear'  
'Only joking, I am Fred, really' Fred grinned, hopping onto the train; an action followed by his twin; who was presumably George  
'Right, Ron' the mother began 'Got everything?'  
'Yes' the boy groaned, sliding past his mother and getting onto the train, whilst Harry and Scarlett got on at a different part of the train – they made their way down the aisle and eventually found an empty compartment. The both of them were walking down the corridor when Scarlett dropped the trunk on her foot  
'Shi-' she started, hopping up and down  
'Want a hand, little firstie?' she heard from behind her, turning around it was one of the redheaded twins again  
'You seem to appear everywhere' she smirked 'But yes, please'  
'Oi, Fred! C'mere!' the twin yelled, and seconds later the other twin appeared next to him; on closer inspection Scarlett noticed there was a slight, slight, slight difference in the length of their hair and their height; she guessed their mother had made the hair that way, however the height wasn't exactly something changeable. With the help of the twins, Harry and Scarlett finally got their trunks into the compartment and in the overhead area. Harry pushed his fringe out of his eyes and the twins stopped dead  
'You're – you're' one of the twins begun  
'You're the Potters!' the other said, a look of shock etched into his face 'Aren't you?'  
'They are, Fred' George stated, his eyes widening as he looked between the two of them 'Aren't you?'  
'...yes, Potter is our second name; but usually we go by Scarlett and Harry' Scarlett said, frowning slightly at the twins  
'Harry and Scarlett Potter are ickle firsties this year?!' Fred said, his eyes widened even more  
'So, you're starting your first year?' George asked,  
'Wow, nothing gets past you, does it? Moron.' Scarlett said, rolling her eyes  
'I beg to differ, little one – we are not morons, you see' Fred grinned  
'We are definitely not' George agreed  
'Call me "Little Firstie","Ickle Firstie" or "Little One" one more time and I will take the pleasure of cutting your hair off while you sleep...or turning it pink...whatever you prefer really' Scarlett said, causing the twins to glance at Harry  
'Oh she will...see this?' he asked, then pulled at the side of his hair, which was rather a lot shorter than the other half 'if I hadn't have woken up, I'd probably be bald'  
'There's no "probably" about it' Scarlett muttered, as Fred and George stared at her in awe  
'You know, Gred, I think she will be our friend after all' George smirked  
'Forge, I was thinking exactly the same thing'  
'And what makes you think I'd want to be friends with two idiots like you?' Scarlett said, rolling her eyes then walking between the twins, throwing herself down on the seats in the compartment  
'Wow' Fred muttered  
'I think that's the only girl who's ever not been scared of us' George said, his eyes wide  
'You have more reason to be scared of her' Harry said, causing the twins to look at him 'She's...smart, kinda evil. But luckily her good points outweigh the bad.' Harry muttered, then made his way around the twins, following his younger sister into the compartment. The pair sat in silence for a few minutes, before the heard talking from outside the window; it was the redheaded family again  
'Ron, you've got something on your nose-' the mother began, reaching across and rubbing at the youngest boys nose,  
'Aaawh, has ickle Ronniekins got somefink on his nosie?' one of the twins smirked  
'Shut up' Ron replied, yanking himself away from his mothers grip  
'Where's Percy?' his mother asked  
'He's coming now' the other twin replied, whilst the boy who went through the wall first strutted into view  
'I can't stay long, mother, I've got to get to the prefects meeting'  
'Oh, are you a prefect, Percy?' one of the twins said, sounding as if it was a massive surprise  
'You should have said something!' the other twin began 'We had no idea!'  
'Hold on, I remember him saying something about it once-'  
'Or twice-'  
'A minute-'  
'All Summer-'  
'Oh shut up' Percy commented, causing the twins to grin  
'How come he gets new robes, anyway?'  
'Because he's a prefect!' their mother replied, turning to face the twins as Percy walked off 'Now you two, behave yourselves this year – if I get one more owl that says you've...you've blown up a toilet or something-'  
'Well we'd never do that' one of the twins said 'We've never blown up a toilet'  
'Great idea, though, thanks mum' the other grinned,  
'It's not funny. And look after Ron this year, would you?'  
'Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us' a twin grinned, mussing Ron's hair up  
'Shove off' Ron muttered, shoving the twins hand away  
'Hey, Mum, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?' the other twin started, as if he had suddenly remembered – at this point Harry and Scarlett leant back in their seats as to not be seen  
'You know that black haired boy?' a twin began  
'And the girl, Fred!' the other twin said, causing Scarlett to groan to herself.  
'Yeah, the twins? Dark haired one and red haired one? Know who they are?'  
'Who?' their mother replied  
'The Potters!' the twin who mentioned Scarlett said, 'Harry and Scarlett!'  
'Is it really?' the mother began 'How did you know?'  
'Saw his scar – he wasn't very carful hiding it, mind. She was, though, never let her fringe move an inch'  
'Poor dears – no wonder they were alone. They were both ever so polite when they were talking to me – the girl seemed rather quiet, though'  
'Not from what we hear' the twin who had remembered her said  
'What?' their mother frowned  
'She threatened to cut off our hair' the other twin said,  
'Or turn it pink'  
'Or whichever we preferred' the twin smirked  
'Well, then maybe she'll set you two straight this year' their mother commented 'who knows, maybe you'll be closer to her than you think'  
'That's likely' the other twin smirked, turning to his brother  
'Yeah, she's two years younger, mum – and she's the 'girl who lived', she'll probably be fending off everyone else while they try and get to Harry'  
'Another reason you should try and talk to her' their mother said,  
'Never mind that' the other twin said 'Reckon they remember what You-Know-Who looks like?'  
'I forbid you to ask them, Fred! Don't you even dare. As though they'd need reminding of that on their first day of school!'  
'All right, keep your hair on' Fred replied, just as a loud whistle sounded  
'Hurry up!' their mother said, shoving the three boys onto the train, they leant out of the window to say goodbye and their sister started crying  
'Don't cry, Gin, we'll send you loads of owls' one of the twins commented  
'We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat'  
'George!' his mother scolded  
'Only joking, mum' he smirked, as the train began to move. Seconds later they had rounded a corned and houses came into view. They were finally on their way to Hogwarts. Not that they had any idea at all where it was, but at least it was far away from Privet Drive and the Dursley's.  
There was a tapping on the door to the compartment; they both turned to look and saw the face of Ron, the youngest redheaded boy from the platform.  
'Do you mind?' he asked 'All the other compartments are full'  
'It's fine' Harry smiled, as the boy made his way into the compartment, glancing at the twins before sitting down  
'Hey, Ron' the twins were back  
'Listen, we're going down the middle of the train – Lee's got a giant tarantula'  
'Right' Ron mumbled  
'A tarantula?!' Scarlett asked, immediately regretting it as the twins swivelled to face her  
'Yeah, not scared, are you?' one of the twins winked, and she glared at him  
'No, of course not – but...what if it gets loose?'  
'It won't, Lee's not stupid' the other twin spoke up 'Nothing to worry about' he grinned, 'Anyway, don't think we've introduced ourselves properly – I'm George Weasley, that's Fred' he pointed at his twin 'And that's Ron, our brother' he gestured towards the youngest boy who was sitting down 'See you later, then' and with that, the twins were gone  
'Are you really the Potters?' Ron spoke up, and Harry nodded whilst Scarlett spoke up;  
'Yepp'  
'Oh – well I thought it might have just been one of Fred and George's jokes, they do that a lot of the time, you see, they're kinda obsessed with pranking people – but anyway, have you both got the...y'kno, the scars?' he pointed at their foreheads. Harry pulled his fringe back and showed him the lightning bolt shaped scar, causing Ron to gasp slightly  
'So that's where You-Know-Who..?'  
'Yeah, but we can't remember any of it' Scarlett muttered  
'Nothing?'  
'A green light' Harry said 'Nothing else.'  
'Wow' Ron said. After that the three continued talking for the train journey; Scarlett learning that Ron had 7 siblings; 6 brothers – Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, and George – then one sister, Ginny. All of them were wizards, and Ginny was starting Hogwarts next year. She also learnt that Ron had a pet rat named Scabbers who had been in their family for 11 years. Over time, a young girl named Hermione Granger came into the compartment – she seemed...intelligent, in Scarlett's opinion, and she was a rather quick talker – causing Ron to stare at her in confusion for at least half of what she was saying – although after that she left, and a boy named Draco Malfoy came in. Now, in Scarlett's opinion, he seemed like a complete idiot. A rude idiot at that. Ron didn't seem very fond of him, either, but luckily he'd left the compartment before anything could have happened.

The time passed very quickly after that and Scarlett found herself standing in front of the large wooden doors that led to the Great Hall of Hogwarts. It was perfect. The castle was amazingly beautiful, the lake was pretty, the way everything looked was perfect. She was still trying to convince herself that this wasn't actually a dream. Few minutes later, a teacher named Professor McGonagall began talking to them, stating that there were four houses that made up Hogwarts; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, she also mentioned that each house had had it's own outstanding wizards and witches, and that each house had their share of good and bad wizards. She mentioned that each person would gain house points and that the house with the most points would win the house cup. She talked a lot after that, and Scarlett chose to block it out whilst she focused on the moving paintings all around the walls. Eventually, however, she was bought back down to planet Earth and was told to line up – which she did, and they were taken into the Great Hall – where hundreds of students were spread across four tables; four tables she assumed were the houses. On the first years walking in, almost every table turned to look – most probably guessing who got put into which house, they stopped walking once they got to the front of the hall and were all crowded around a three legged stool, on which an old, worn looking hat was placed. Suddenly, the hat began to speak;  
'_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm the thinking cap!'_ When the hat had finished the entire room burst into applause, Professor McGonagall stepped forwards holding a roll of parchment  
'When I call your name, you will step forward and be sorted' she said 'Hannah Abbott', Scarlett watched as a girl with pigtails slowly walked forwards towards the hat and sat down, the hat took around two seconds to decide before screaming  
'HUFFLEPUFF!', the table on the far right erupted into cheers  
'Susan Bones' McGonagall read, and the small girl that had been sitting next to Neville on the boat stood up and walked forwards  
'HUFFLEPUFF!' The hat screamed again, causing the table on the far right to burst into cheers again  
'Terry Boot'  
'RAVENCLAW!', the table on the left clapped and several current Ravenclaws stood up and shook hands with the first year  
'Lavender Brown' McGonagall read, and a short blonde girl with curly hair practically skipped up to the front  
'GRYFFINDOR!' the hat screamed, and the Gryffindor table cheered,  
'Millicent Bullstrode'  
'SLYTHERIN!' The hat yelled, causing the remaining table to cheer, Scarlett was beginning to panic, what if she ended up in a different house to Harry or Ron? She couldn't imagine being separated from her twin brother. Ever...maybe the hat took twins into account? She was sure Fred and George were in the same house..  
'Hermione Granger' McGonagall said, Hermione let in an intake of breath  
'Oh no, that's me' she said quietly. Hermione confidently walked up to the front of the hall and sat on the chair, it seemed to take the hat a longer time to decide which house to place Hermione in, but eventually shouted  
'GRYFFINDOR!' a massive grin plastered Hermione's face as she ran towards the Gryffindor table, Ron groaned slightly, then whispered quietly  
'Just my luck'  
'Neville Longbottom' McGonagall said  
'Psst, Ron' Scarlett whispered 'Hufflepuff you reckon?'  
'Oh yeah, definitely' Ron said 'If he's not in Hufflepuff I'll-' but they were interrupted by the hat screaming  
'GRYFFINDOR!'  
'You'll what, Ron?' Scarlett smiled, he stayed quiet  
'Draco Malfoy', Scarlett watched as he swaggered past her, not even looking worried, he sat down on the chair and the hat barely touched his hair before screaming  
'SLYTHERIN', Draco smirked and slid of the stool, then strode over to Slytherins table as if he had known he was to be there all along  
'Harry Potter' at this name being called she heard her brother take a sudden deep breath, and he made his way up towards the stool – slowly sitting down on it. The hat was placed on his head and immediately Harry looked panicked. He began saying something quietly and looked like he was talking to the hat, eventually he began to look relieved and seconds later the hat screamed  
'GRYFFINDOR!' Harry grinned as McGonagall took the hat of his head, and Harry ran towards the Gryffindor table, sitting down and grinning as they all clapped  
'Scarlett Potter' she swallowed a lump in her throat and wandered towards the front of the hall, sitting down on the stool and waiting, until she felt the hat being placed on her head  
'_Ah, another Potter, I see? Well, there's no doubt that you're going to be similar – but this is rather strange, you both seem to have very similar traits for some aspects; then are polar opposites on others...hmm, tricky indeed_' the hat began to mutter in her ear, before making a humming noise '_You see, your traits are rather odd; you are brave, this of which I have no doubt – however, your cunning may outshine that, which could lead you to a completely different fate indeed...hmm, however, you also have a strong sense of what is right and wrong – no in between, of course...then you have your intelligence; average, or somewhat above average in certain things...hmm, yes, Ravenclaw can be ruled out – your desire to learn is overcome by your desire to be reckless; now that may sound strange, but you're not the first to have this desire. Hmm..your loyalty is something that can be admired; however you seem too...what's the word, out of place I suppose for Hufflepuff...well well well, Gryffindor or Slytherin – much like your brother. I think I know exactly where to put you; _GRYFFINDOR!' the hat ended, Scarlett let out a long needed sigh of relief and gladly got off the stool, practically skipping over to the table where her brother sat – whilst the Weasley twins decided to yell  
'We got the Potters! We got the Potters!' she would have found it rather amusing if it wasn't aimed at her, really. After this Harry and Scarlett sat in waiting, wondering whether or not Ron would end up in their house; they presumed he would be, due to the fact that Percy, Fred, and George were all in Gryffindor; along with his two older brothers, Charlie and Bill.  
'Ronald Weasley' was eventually called, and the youngest Weasley boy made his way towards the hat; a scared look on his face. He sat on the stool and the hat was placed on his head, seconds later it screamed  
'GRYFFINDOR!' Scarlett couldn't help but think that Ron had no reason to worry whatsoever, it took a far less amount of time to sort him than that of Harry and herself. Ron stood up from the stool with a grin spread across his face; whilst Fred and George clapped loudly – Percy looked as if he wanted to crawl into the ground, it was obvious at this point he wasn't entirely fond of the way the twins acted, and it was also at this point that Scarlett realised she loved the way they acted – because they didn't care whatsoever about what anyone thought; all that mattered to them was each other and their family – she couldn't help but compare herself with them, really, but instead of loosing herself in thought; she decided to hug Ron as he walked over and talk to him – as he was the last to be sorted and the hall was now buzzing with talking, laughing, and various other things. That was until the headmaster, an older man with a long white beard stood up at the front of the hall and spread his arms out – making the entire hall cease their laughter and talking, and it went silent.  
'Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts – I would like to say a few words; first years should know that the Forbidden forest is out of bounds, and a few older students should know that by now, too' Scarlett could have sworn he looked in the direction of the Weasley twins 'I have also been asked by Mr Filch to remind you all that no magic shall be used between classes on the corridors  
'Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term; anyone interested in joining their house team should consult with Madam Hooch  
'And, finally, I must tell you that for this year the third floor corridor is out of bounds for those who do not wish to die a very painful death' for some reason Scarlett found herself not laughing at this; maybe it was the way he said it, maybe it was something else – but she could not find herself to muster even a small smile. 'And now, before bed, let us sing the Hogwarts song!' Scarlett heard the twins groan next to her, and smirked slightly whilst keeping her head forwards to Dumbledore,  
'_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald,  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling,  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains rot_' Scarlett could tell that some of the first years were attempting to sing along – however they just couldn't get it right, and, surprisingly, the last people to finish the song were the Weasley twins – who had decided to sing it at the speed of a funeral march, making almost all the entirety of the hall laugh; along with the twins themselves, before Dumbledore spoke up and told the prefects to take all the first years to the common room; at this point Scarlett began to get rather excited – she would be going to the Gryffindor common room, and for the next 7 years of her life, she would be with her brother and Ron; something she was very thankful for. She and the other Gryffindors were led out of the Great Hall, up some of the moving staircases, down a corridor, and eventually they all came to face a large door with a rather large lady on the front  
'Password?' she spoke up,  
'Caput Draconis' Percy spoke clearly, and the door swung open to reveal a round hole in the wall – which they were all made to crawl through – a boy named Neville needing some help. When they crawled out of the other side; they finally saw the Gryffindor common room. It was perfect. There were plush armchairs and sofa's spread throughout random places, with one sofa and two armchairs placed in front of a roaring fire. Scarlett gawped at it whilst being dragged through by her brother, until Percy directed the girls to one staircase and the boys to the other; which was when Scarlett went one way with Hermione Granger, and her brother went with Ron the other way. Scarlett soon discovered she was to be sharing a room with Hermione, a girl named Parvarti Patil, and the blonde girl Lavender Brown. However, before she could even muster the strength to talk to them; she collapsed onto her bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Well. I tried to write it in detail; but not in too much detail at the same time, because I really want to get the stuff at the start of the book out of the way so I can get into more character detail/descriptions/etc.  
so yes. I hope this gave you more of an insight into my OC character person.  
It probably didn't though, right?  
ah fuck it.  
So, again, I shall ask you to review and tell me what you think - or follow it/what the other things called I've forgotten it if you like it.  
Okay. So yes. This story without the author part has like 4,500 words so i shall stop now.  
Okay :'3

Oh, I forgot - thanks for the review in the last chapter from Ali :3  
Oh and kelsie, your title really was NO better than mine - Harry's twin is not as inventive as you think :')


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Scarlett soon found out, the next day to be precise, that there were one hundred and forty two staircases at Hogwarts.  
How did she find this out exactly?  
She got lost.  
A lot.  
It was still only the first week, though – and so far she'd been to a few different lessons, and she'd already had a Herbology lesson twice this week, and only had one more to go. She wasn't exactly a massive fan of the subject, but she wasn't terrible at it...it just didn't interest her; though as much as Herbology didn't interest her, History of Magic was probably worse. It wasn't exactly that she hated the subject, in fact it seemed quite interesting...it was the teacher that bored her to tears. Professor Binns. He was the only teacher at Hogwarts who was a ghost; apparently one night he'd gone to sleep in front of the fire, then woken up the next day and gone to class – but left his body behind.  
Scarlett's favourite subject so far had been Charms. She wasn't sure why, because she knew it was more of a Ravenclaw subject, if the teacher was anything to go by, that is – but for some reason all the different things available to do in Charms interested her. She didn't exactly mind the teacher either, Professor Flitwick, head of Ravenclaw house. He was a tiny wizard that had to stand on a pile of books to even see over his desk, and he had a long (for a tiny person) white beard. The only thing that went wrong in her first Charms lesson was Seamus setting something on fire. For the fifth time that week. She already liked that kid.  
However, Scarlett's second favourite subject would probably have had to be Transfiguration; which was taught by her head of house, Professor McGonagall. She was very strict, but rather smart at the same time, and she'd given them a talking to almost the moment they had sat down at their desks;  
'Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts, anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned' after this, though, McGonagall transfigured her desk into a pig, then back again – although the class's excitement was quickly diminished when McGonagall said that they wouldn't be learning how to do that for a long time. After this, she gave them their lesson; in which they all had to make rather complex notes, before attempting to turn a matchstick into a needle. Scarlett almost got it, as the matchstick turned pointy, but by the end of the lesson the only person who'd managed to do it was Hermione, who McGonagall gave a rather rare smile to.  
Then came the class that everyone had been looking forward too: Defence Against the Dark Arts...but Quirrell's lessons ended up being one massive joke, really. His classroom had smelt strongly of garlic, which most people said was to warn off the vampire that he had met in Romania, as he was afraid the vampire was going to come back.  
The only thing that Scarlett was completely happy about was the fact that she wasn't the only one miles behind apart from her brother; it turned out a lot of the students there came from Muggle families and hadn't had any idea at all they were witches and wizards, a lot like her and Harry.  
The most important day so far had seemed to be the Friday, though, as this was the first day Harry, Scarlett and Ron didn't get lost on their way down to the Great Hall  
'What have we got today?' Harry asked, whilst pouring sugar onto his porridge  
'Double Potions with Slytherins' Ron muttered 'Snape's head of Slytherin, everyone says he always favours them – guess we'll find out for ourselves, right?'  
'Wish McGonagall favoured us' Scarlett muttered, just as the post arrived – Hedwig swooped down, dropping a letter on the table in front of Harry, then seconds later Scarlett's own owl mimicked the action, only dropping a letter in front of Scarlett, at a glance, the letters looked to be written in the same, large handwriting. Scarlett ripped open the letter and her eyes scanned over it

_Dear Scarlett,  
I know you and Harry get Friday afternoons off, so would you and Harry like to come and have a __cup of tea with me around three? I'd like to hear about your first week. And I sent this to both of you in case one didn't get it, if you were wondering. Send us an answer back with Romani or Hedwig.  
Hagrid_

Out of the corner of her eye, Scarlett saw Harry scribble a reply back, before attaching it to Hedwig's leg and sending her off again. Scarlett bent under the table to pick up her bag, frowning when it felt lighter than all the other days  
'...I've forgotten my Potions book.' Scarlett spoke up 'Would you wait for me while I get it? I don't think I'll be able to find the way to Potions by myself'  
'Yeah, alright' Ron said, though he was far more interested in the food  
'Thanks' Scarlett smiled, before turning on her heel and running out of the Great Hall, then up the moving staircase, coming face to face with the Fat Lady 'Fortuna Major' she spoke up, causing the portrait to swing open. She crawled through the small entry and came out the other side, almost running into someone as she did, causing them to drop their books on the floor  
'Sorry!' she said, helping the person pick up their books  
'it's fine' a girls voice replied, giving a light laugh. Scarlett looked up at the girl, she had shoulder length hair that was almost black, dark skin, large brown eyes and full lips – standing next to her was an older boy, probably around 15 or 16, he was quite pale, with dark hair and dark eyes,  
'Best watch where you're going, firstie' he smiled, speaking in a thick Scottish accent  
'Sorry, I'm just late for Potions' she muttered  
'With Snape?' the girl spoke up, causing Scarlett to nod 'In Oliver's first lesson he took 50 points of Gryffindor' she smirked, prodding the boy next to her  
'Yeah, and in Angelina's first lessons she took 75!'  
'I blame Fred and George' the girl muttered, a smile on her face, before she properly looked at Scarlett and frowned 'Are you...'  
'Yeah, Scarlett Potter...apparently I'm famous' she joked, whilst Oliver's eyes widened  
'Really?' he asked  
'Yep. Really.'  
'I'm Oliver, Oliver Wood – fifth year'  
'Angelina Johnson – third year'  
'So you're in classes with the Weasley twins?' Scarlett asked  
'Yeah, how do you know them?'  
'I'm friends with Ron, I met them on the train and spoke to them a bit since then...I feel sorry for you' she smiled,  
'Yeah, they're not the best at serious lessons, it's a wonder Gryffindor ever have any points left at the end of they year'  
'Anyway' Oliver spoke up 'I think it's time we let little Scarlett go, Snape hates first years and Gryffindors, so both combined...detention until you're 17' he joked, 'Nice to meet you, Scarlett'  
'Nice to meet you two, too' Scarlett said, as they walked past her and out of the common room. She carried on her run towards the dorm, bursting through the door she searched through her trunk, until she found the book and quickly pulled it out, before retracing her steps and finding herself back ar the Great Hall again, to find out something rather irritating.  
Harry and Ron had gone.  
She sighed to herself, then turned around. Luckily she didn't have to be in her class for another few minutes, and it couldn't take that long for her to figure it out.  
Or so she thought. As she had been wandering around in what felt like circles for about 5 minutes.  
However, luckily for her, the fact that the twins had a knack for randomly appearing out of nowhere was suddenly working to her advantage; as she was going to get to her potions class on time – she doubted that it would be a good idea to be late to her first Potions class; especially since she had seen the Potions teacher, his dark lank hair hung like curtains around his pale face, he kinda reminded her of a vampire...maybe he was a vampire? She scolded herself for losing focus and continued to follow the twins,  
'Why do I feel like you're not taking me the right way?' she questioned, as they went up another flight of stairs  
'Probably 'cause you don't trust us' the twin on the right smirked  
'You're probably right. The fact that I can't tell you two apart is not adding to that at all, by the way' she smiled  
'Not our fault, right Georgie?' Fred smirked, whilst George sighed slightly  
'Well, now I know that the shorter, grosser looking twin is Fred – I'll be able to tell the difference in future' she joked, whilst Fred clutched his chest in fake horror,  
'I'm wounded' he smirked, before pouting slightly 'You're a mean 11 year old'  
'and you're a stupid 13 year old.'  
'I'm not stupid!' Fred argued, pouting even more  
'You just gave away which twin you were, when I had said about literally 2 seconds prior that I didn't trust you because I couldn't tell you apart; you could have done any amount of stupid things to me, but now I know that you're the shorter twin; you can do nothing, Weasley' she grinned  
'Evil' Fred stated, but had a smirk plastered on his face  
'Anyway, take me to Potions! I've got...Snivellus, is it? And from the looks of him he's a bit of a prat, so could you please not get me a detention before I even have a lesson?' she said, crossing her arms across her chest  
'Snivellus, that's brilliant' George smirked 'Think we may have a new nickname for Snape there, Freddie'  
'What's his name? Snape?' Scarlett said, 'Well, that kinda sounds like Snivellus...kinda'  
'Not at all.' Fred smiled, but continued 'But fine, we'll be nice considering it's your first potions lesson; but after this, we'll be our normal, chaotic selves.' he said, leading her down a different corridor  
'I'm fine with that; because technically after today I never have to speak to you again' she smirked, as they made their way towards the dungeons  
'Wounded!' Fred repeated, whilst George shook his head at Fred 'What?!'  
'She's right about you being a bloody idiot' he smirked, then patted Scarlett on the head as they stopped outside of Snape's classroom door 'Congratulations, little firstie'  
'What did I say about calling me that?' she glared, and George smirked  
'I'm very doubtful a little girlie like you will turn my hair pink.'  
'I wouldn't doubt it if I was you, George.' she said, a mischievous grin on her face  
'...I'd be worried, if I was you, mate' she heard Fred say as she shoved open the large wooden door; finding that the class hadn't started yet – and that, in fact, the teacher was nowhere to be seen. She quickly made her way over to where she saw Ron and Harry standing, and plonked herself down at the same desk, in a spot next to Hermione.  
'Why are you so late?' Ron spoke up  
'Obviously I'm not late if the teachers not here' Scarlett smirked  
'He's been and gone' Hermione spoke up, 'Hopefully he'll be back soon, though'  
'Hopefully not!' Ron argued 'According to Fred and George he's a right foul git, hates all Gryffindors and favours Slytherins – he took 50 points of both of them the other week for doing nothi-'  
'In Snivellus's defence-' Scarlett began 'Snape, sorry – Fred and George probably weren't doing nothing' she smirked 'They don't seem to be the type to sit back and do nothing'  
'...probably right there' Ron smiled  
'Anyway,' Harry started 'Why are you late, then?'  
'Well, because my loving brother decided to not wait for me' she glared at Harry 'I had to find my own way to the classroom; and I ran across your-' she nodded towards Ron 'brothers, and they asked me if I was lost because they'd seen me walk past this corridor 100 times, so I said that I was and asked if they could take me to Potions; they said yes but, being them, apparently, they took me to the wrong place, but then I mentioned about Snivellus – Snape! God. Erm, yes, I mentioned I had Snape and they brought me here...though I think I'll be turning George's hair pink...'  
'I won't object' Ron smirked, whilst Harry rolled his eyes at Scarlett  
'Well, anyway' Hermione interjected 'At least you showed up, and luckily Professor Snape should be here soon...he's been gone for far too long'  
'He's only been gone about 3 minutes, Hermione!' Ron said, just as the door slammed shut. Their heads whipped around and they found themselves to be looking at the face of Severus Snape.  
'Nice of you to join us, Miss Potter' he sneered, gliding to the front of the classroom; his black robes billowing out from behind him.  
'You're welcome' she smirked, causing Harry to kick her under the table. Snape simply raised his eyebrows, then turned to face her; stopping dead when he saw her, before carrying on  
'As I was saying before I was called away-' he began, and Scarlett inwardly grinned, no detention today 'You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making, as there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with it's shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses...I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper to death...if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach' Harry, Scarlett and Ron shared a look, and Hermione was perched on the edge of her seat as if she was desperate to prove that she wasn't, in fact, a 'Dunderhead'  
'Mr Potter!' he snapped 'What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?' he glanced towards Ron and Scarlett, who both had confused looks on their faces  
'I don't know, sir' Harry said  
'Hm – clearly fame isn't everything.' Snape said 'Miss Potter! Where would you look if I told you to find be a bezoar?' she remembered something about them. She could remember Hermione going on about them the other night in the dorm...before Scarlett threw a pillow at her head for keeping her awake, though. She kept thinking, and suddenly remember Hermione saying something about the stomach of...something, she couldn't remember what  
'Err – the stomach of...a something' she said, and Snape raised one eyebrow at her  
'The stomach of?' he droned  
'...I'm not sure'  
'Hm' he said, before turning back to Harry 'What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?'  
'I don't know,' Harry muttered 'I think Hermione does, though – why don't you try asking her?' this made a few people laugh, whilst Snape glared at Harry  
'Sit down' he snapped at Hermione 'For your information, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death' he swivelled to face Scarlett 'A bezoar can be found in the stomach of a goat and will save you from most poisons'  
'SO, I was half right' she smirked, causing Snape to simply raise his eyebrow again and turn back to her brother 'As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name aconite. Well? Why aren't you copying that down?' there was a noise of rummaging all around the classroom from the everyone getting their parchments and quills out. 'And a point each will be taken from Gryffindor for your cheek, Potters.'  
'Oooh a point, whatever will I do?' Scarlett muttered to Ron and Harry, who smirked in response. After that the lesson didn't exactly improve, the class were put in pairs in order to brew a simple potion that cured boils. Harry was with Ron, and Scarlet was with Hermione – who knew the procedure backwards, but Scarlett attempted to help the best she could. Snape took to wandering around, glancing at everyone's cauldrons and practically criticising everyone apart from Malfoy; although as much as he moaned at everyone else, it was nothing compared to Neville, who'd knocked his potion all over the floor – which had caused almost everyone's shoes to burn; at which point Snape had moaned at Neville for being an 'idiot' and sent him off to the hospital wing, before turning on Harry and Ron, claiming it was there fault that Neville had brewed it wrong because they didn't tell him otherwise. Snape took off another point for that.

Later on that day, the three of them (that being Scarlett, Harry and Ron), were making their way down towards Hagrid's hut, after Ron had asked the twins if he could come. They were making their way across the grounds when Hagrid's small hut came into view, smoke erupting from the chimney. The three wandered towards the door and Harry knocked, causing a sound of scrabbling inside and loud barks, presumably from a dog. 'Back, Fang, back!' presumably from a dog named Fang. The door inched open and Hagrid told them to hold on, before he grabbed onto Fang's collar and let them into the hut. There was only one room in it's entirety, there were things hanging from the ceiling, a kettle was placed over the fire and in the corner there was a massive bed with a patchwork quilt.  
'Make yerselves at home' Hagrid said, crossing over to the fire and letting go of Fang – who immediately bounded over to Ron and Scarlett, jumping up at both of them and licking them, clearly he wasn't as scary as he sounded.  
'This is Ron' Harry said, pointing towards the mentioned boy  
'Another Weasley, eh?' Hagrid said, glancing at Ron's hair and freckles 'I spent half me life chasin' yer twin brothers away from the forest' Scarlett smirked at that. Hagrid gave the three of them 'rock cakes' – these of which almost broke their teeth. After this the three of them basically spent the entire time talking about their first week, Hagrid claiming he thought Filch was an old git, which pleased the three of them. Eventually, though, Scarlett spotted something on the table. She reached across and picked the small scrap of paper up, seeing it was a clip from an article in the Daily Prophet.

_GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST  
Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of dark wizards or witches unknown.  
Gringotts' goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day.  
'But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you,' said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon.  
_

'Hagrid, the Gringotts break-in happened on our birthday!' Scarlett spoke, handing Harry the paper to read over 'It might've be happening while we were there!', at this point Harry had read over it and was now looking up at Hagrid, much like Ron and Scarlett. There was no doubt about the fact that they could have been right, as Hagrid didn't meet any of their eyes.  
Scarlett frowned before realising that Hagrid had, in fact, emptied a vault the day they were there. Vault seven hundred and thirteen. If emptying the vault was in fact taking whatever was in that grubby package. As the three of them were walking back towards the castle for dinner, their pockets weighed down with the rock cakes they felt rude to refuse, Scarlett found herself thinking far too much into what had happened at Hagrids. Had he collected the packet just in time? Where was it now? She chose to try and block out these thoughts in an attempt to not drive herself bonkers with curiosity, and instead settled on making conversation with the twins for most of the dinner; because Merlin knows those two didn't support anything that provided knowledge of a situation or person.

* * *

Okay, so I _planned _to have finished this around a week ago; however school is slowly draining me of life and therefore it has been uploaded (obviously) a week late.  
But it's not like I could have uploaded it anyway, as I only finished it about 4 minutes ago.

ANYWAY. I'm glad for all the feedback I'm getting on this, even if the views aren't as high as my other stories, but I'm still glad someone's has read it :'3  
Oh, and special thanks to all the reviewers but especially potterphilsosepher, cause she's amaaaaaaaazing and has practically reviewed all my Harry Potter stuff, and also she mentioned me in her new chapter so I couldn't exactly not mention her ;)

anyways, now I shall go and write as many chapters as possible as to not take forever to update.  
Thanks for reading :3


	4. Chapter 4

I apologise for the fact that it keeps taking me around a week to update this, usually I update stuff far quicker, but I've just been busy the past week doing loads of very important things (lol tumblr) and I've been rather busy crying over Oliver Phelps being perfect. So, due to that this chapter has a lot of Fred and George in. I regret nothing.  
Anyway, here :)

Chapter 4

Late the next day, Scarlett was sitting on one of the sofa's placed in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room, as her brother and Ron had gone somewhere in the castle, and Hermione was in the library, (Scarlett had learned in the few days she had been here that Hermione loved school, causing her to wonder how exactly this girl had ended up in Gryffindor) meaning that Scarlett was sitting alone - well, she wasn't alone in a certain sense, as Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom and Lavender Brown were in the room with her, along with a few older students; including Oliver, the boy she'd meet the day previously, who was talking animatedly about Quidditch to a very bored looking 4th year. Other than Oliver's occasional loud outbursts, (usually going something along the lines of "But their seeker is *some long name*, who could easily beat *some other long name*") the room was oddly quiet – until there was a yell from a Weasley twin, that is.  
'SCARLETT!' George Weasley yelled, storming down the stairs into the common room – which erupted into laughs at the view of the pink haired Weasley twin  
'Yes, my dearest George?' she said, repressing a smirk as she turned to face George, who's face was almost the same colour as his fuschia hair  
'Get rid of it!'  
'And why exactly would I want to do that?' she smirked, causing him to glare at her, before his mouth twitched at the corners  
'Okay, I'll give you that it was brilliant for a little firstie, but I really want my lovely ginger hair back'  
'Little firstie?' she glared, whilst George rolled his eyes 'And on that, "lovely ginger hair"? George, George, George...' she sighed, shaking her head at the older boy 'I think you'll find the only person with lovely ginger hair around here is me – but anyway, I think the pink suits you better, far more masculine' she joked, as George glared at her again. At this point they both noticed their conversation had attracted the attention of the entire common room  
'I believe we should continue this conversation upstairs' George said, grabbing the first years arm and dragging her up from the sofa and into the boys dormitory, before shutting the door behind them 'Turn it back!'  
'Yeah...about that' she muttered, whilst George's eyes went wide and a look of panic came across his face  
'YOU DON'T KNOW HOW!?' he yelled, causing her to laugh  
'Yeah, I do, I just wanted to see that – at least I think I do...I've never really read up on that part of the charm'  
'Scarlett Potter you had better hope to Merlin you don't mess this up, or I swear I will murder you'  
'Well, George Weasley, I suppose you had better be nice to me then, hadn't you?' she grinned, whilst he simply looked at her.  
'...fine, I'll be nice, on the condition you don't prank me ever again?'  
'I can't promise that, Georgie.' she smirked  
'Would you just change it back, please?' he asked, sighing slightly  
'Aww, is Georgiekins getting upset?' she said, sticking her bottom lip out whilst he glared at her once more  
'Ickle firstie.'  
'Georgekins.'  
'Ickle firstie!'  
'Georgiekins!'  
'Ugh' he groaned 'I can see this going nowhere'  
'Congratulations, you do have some form of intelligence' she smirked  
'Would you turn my hair back?!'  
'Fine, close your eyes' she smiled, as he gave her a questioning look  
'Trust me' she said, 'I read up on the fixing charm, and it says you need to close your eyes'  
'Alright.,.' he said warily, closing his eyes. Scarlett quietly stood up and walked out of the dorm, then walked back down to the common room as quickly as possible – she was halfway across the room when she heard George's reaction to her leaving  
'SCARLETT FOR MERLIN'S SAKE!' she laughed to herself before running out of the common room, almost running into Fred  
'Scarlett?' he frowned  
'Indeed, however I'm in a rush – so excuse me' she said, attempting to barge past Fred before she heard him burst out laughing and felt someone place a hand on her shoulder and spin her around  
'Your - your hair' Fred said in between laughing  
'I know' George groaned, 'This evil witch turned my hair pink in the night – although I have no idea how she-'  
'Who do you think helped her?' Fred grinned,  
'You?!' George asked, glaring at his brother 'You helped her?!'  
'Obviously. I wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to prank my dearest brother – or work with Miss Potter here' he grinned, wrapping an arm around her shoulder 'Turns out she's very good to work with, probably one of the most sadistic people I've ever met as well.'  
'I'll take that as a compliment' she muttered  
'Just turn my hair back!' George interrupted  
'But I like it' Fred pouted, before a smirk came onto his face  
'Yeah, I think this way people will be able to tell you two apart – and like I said before, it's so very manly'  
'That's it!' Fred spoke up 'I've been thinking of a word to describe it, and now I know – manly.'  
'I hate both of you' George moaned  
'Aww, no need to be mean!' Scarlett said, faking being hurt  
'Turn my hair back or I will literally kill you!'  
'Why are you so keen on getting it turned back, hmm? Usually you'd laugh at this' Fred asked, stroking his chin as if he had a beard  
'No reason' George blushed  
'You fancy someone!' Fred grinned  
'Really?! Aww!' Scarlett smiled,  
'I don't bloody fancy anyone' he murmured, suddenly taking a great interest in his shoes and he blushed even more  
'I believe you're in denial' Fred joked 'Okay, who can George fancy...'  
'You guys are on the Quidditch team, right?'  
'Yeah' Fred said  
'Girls on the team?'  
'Katie and Angelina, then Alicia – but she's not brilliant.'  
'Well, he probably fancies one of them' Scarlett shrugged, causing Fred's arm to fall off her shoulder  
'Maybe...' Fred muttered,  
'I'm still here!' George spoke up 'And there's no reason I need you to turn my hair back other than I don't like the idea of having pink hair!'  
'You definitely fancy someone.' Fred said 'Katie?'  
'No!' George argued 'Bloody hell'  
'Ange?'  
'No' he groaned  
'So then Alicia?'  
'No!'  
'Well then who?!'  
'No one' he said, enunciating both words 'I fancy no one'  
'Fine, fine, I'll believe it' Fred smirked, then glanced to where Scarlett had been 'Where the bloody hell did she go?'  
'Oh for Merlin's sake' George groaned, then heard a giggling noise above him. He and Fred looked up and saw Scarlett running up the stairs 'Scarlett!'  
'Yes, dearest Georgie?' she laughed  
'Are you always this annoying?'  
'Am indeed' she grinned 'Wait, did a Weasley twin just call _me_ annoying!? Think I need to reconsider my life.'  
'Haha' Fred laughed sarcastically 'Now, I don't really think I've ever seen my lovely brother get so annoyed over a prank – maybe it's something to do with who pranked him, but I think it may be a good idea to change it back before he has a massive bitch fit'  
'Ah yes, I can imagine why being pranked by a first year would be horrible – however I don't feel like changing it back' she grinned, running up the staircase again  
'Bloody hell' she heard George groan, as she giggled again – much to her dislike, she wasn't usually giggly, it just came out, then ran up even more of the stairs, hearing the twins running after her.

George P.O.V

'ugh' I groaned, rolling out of the bed and landing on my feet – Fred and Lee had already gone, gits. Wandering into the bathroom, I caught sight of myself in the mirror...do I have pink hair?! I quickly stepped back into the view and my mouth dropped open. That little witch.  
'SCARLETT!' I yelled, charging down the stairs and into the common room, which, on my entrance, burst into laughter  
'Yes, my dearest George?' she said, trying to keep a straight face – obviously she was trying to stop herself smirking, though.  
'Get rid of it!'  
'And why exactly would I want to do that?' she said, a full on smirk plastered all over her face. Evil, yet genius, especially for a first year – Merlin knows I couldn't turn people's hair pink when I was in first year. I glared at her, although I could feel my mouth twitching up in the corners, and I knew she could see it, because a grin came onto her face  
'Okay, I'll give you that it was brilliant for a little firstie,' I swear that glare could kill Snape 'but I really want my lovely ginger hair back'  
'Little firstie?' she said, and her jaw clenched slightly before I rolled my eyes and she relaxed, a smirk coming onto her face once more 'And on that, "lovely ginger hair"? George, George, George...' she sighed, shaking her head in mock disappointment at me 'I think you'll find the only person with lovely ginger hair around here is me – but anyway, I think the pink suits you better, far more masculine' she joked. I glanced around the common room and saw that everyone's eyes seem to be resting on us, and smirks were plastered on all of their faces – prats.  
'I believe we should continue this conversation upstairs' I said, grabbing the top of her arm and pulling her up from the settee, then dragging her up to the boys dormitory, shutting the door behind me and turning to face her 'Turn it back!'  
'Yeah...about that' she muttered, biting her lower lip in worry. I felt my eyes widen, and I couldn't be any more panicked. She didn't know how to turn it back. I will be stuck with pink hair forever.  
'YOU DON'T KNOW HOW?!' I yelled louder than I had meant to, but all she did in response was laugh. Weird girl.  
'Yeah, I do, I just wanted to see that – at least I think I do...I've never really read up on that part of the charm'  
'Scarlett Potter you had better hope to Merlin you don't mess this up, or I swear I will murder you'  
'Well, George Weasley, I suppose you had better be nice to me then, hadn't you?' she grinned, causing me to just look at her. I'm sure I can make some condition..  
'...fine, I'll be nice, on the condition you don't prank me ever again?'  
'I can't promise that, Georgie.' she smirked, Georgie? How did she know people call me that? Never mind, kinda sweet.  
'Would you just change it back, please?' I asked, and I could hear myself sighing – even though I hadn't intended too, which made her roll her eyes  
'Aww, is Georgiekins getting upset?' she said, sticking her bottom lip out.  
'Ickle firstie.' I muttered  
'Georgekins.' she replied, a smirk on her face  
'Ickle firstie!'  
'Georgiekins!'  
'Ugh' I groaned. She's crazy stubborn, possibly not the best thing 'I can see this going nowhere'  
'Congratulations, you do have some form of intelligence' she smirked. I like this girl...very sarcastic.  
'Would you turn my hair back?!' I pleaded  
'Fine, close your eyes' she smiled, causing me to frown at her  
'Trust me' she said, 'I read up on the fixing charm, and it says you need to close your eyes'  
'Alright...' I said warily, before closing my eyes. I waited for a few seconds, and nothing happened. Opening my eyes, I saw she was gone. I quickly ran into the bathroom and saw it was still pink  
'SCARLETT FOR MERLIN'S SAKE!' I yelled, sprinting back down to the common room, where she was nowhere to be found. I walked quickly out of the portrait and saw her about to run past Fred, before I grabbed her shoulder, that is  
'Your – your hair!' Fred laughed, clutching at his stomach to try and breathe  
'I know' I groaned in frustration 'This evil witch turned my hair pink in the night – although I have no idea how she-'  
'Who do you think helped her?' Fred spoke up, a grin erupting on his face  
'You?!' I asked. My twin brother helped prank _me_?! That's usually not what we d-...okay, sometimes there is an occurrence of trying to hex each other, but that's not...never mind 'You helped her?!'  
'Obviously. I wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to prank my dearest brother – or work with Miss Potter here' he winked, wrapping his arm around Scarlett and pulling her into him. Aww, how cute, Freddie has a crush...well, probably not, but I'm not going to leave this alone 'Turns out she's very good to work with, probably one of the most sadistic people I've ever met as well.' I can understand that. Sadistic, evil...they go hand-in-hand really. Though how Fred can call anyone a sadist I don't even know, he's one to talk.  
'I'll take that as a compliment' she murmured  
'Just turn my hair back!' I half-shouted  
'But I like it' Fred pouted, before smirking  
'Yeah, I think this way people will be able to tell you two apart – and like I said before, it's so very manly' Scarlett grinned. Fred glanced at her and a grin came onto his face – yeah, he fancies her...if not then I'm going to have to make him, too cute.  
'That's it!' Fred spoke up 'I've been thinking of a word to describe it, and now I know – manly.' he said, nodding at me in approval.  
'I hate both of you' I groaned  
'Aww, no need to be mean!' Scarlett said, clutching her heart in fake hurt  
'Turn my hair back or I will literally kill you!' I argued  
'Why are you so keen on getting it turned back, hmm? Usually you'd laugh at this' Fred asked, then began stroking a fake beard with his free hand  
'No reason' I shrugged, although I could feel myself blushing  
'You fancy someone!' Fred grinned  
'Really?! Aww!' Scarlett smiled,  
'I don't bloody fancy anyone' I murmured, looking down at my shoes as I felt my cheeks burn  
'I believe you're in denial' Fred joked 'Okay, who can George fancy...'  
'You guys are on the Quidditch team, right?' Scarlett questioned, looking up at Fred  
'Yeah' Fred said  
'Girls on the team?'  
'Katie and Angelina, then Alicia – but she's not brilliant.'  
'Well, he probably fancies one of them' Scarlett shrugged, causing Fred's arm to fall off her shoulder  
'Maybe...' Fred muttered,  
'I'm still here!' I spoke up 'And there's no reason I need you to turn my hair back other than I don't like the idea of having pink hair!'  
'You definitely fancy someone.' Fred said 'Katie?'  
'No!' I moaned, though it came out as more of a shout 'Bloody hell'  
'Ange?'  
'No' I groaned, truth be told I don't fancy anyone, however winding Fred up is probably one of the most amusing things you can ever do – he gets proper into it when he thinks you're hiding something, usually it gets him off your back for a few days as well. Until he gets bored of it, that is, at which point he forgets.  
'So then Alicia?'  
'No!'  
'Well then who?!'  
'No one' I said, making sure to say the words clearly as possible 'I fancy no one'  
'Fine, fine, I'll believe it' Fred smirked, then glanced to where Scarlett had been 'Where the bloody hell did she go?'  
'Oh for Merlin's sake' I groaned, letting my head fall. I heard a giggling noise from above and me and Fred looked up at the same time to see Scarlett's head hanging over the banister, her dark red hair falling downwards in a slight spiral and her bright blue/green eyes contrasting brilliantly against it. 'Scarlett! I shouted  
'Yes, dearest Georgie?' she laughed again  
'Are you always this annoying?' I asked, and she frowned a little, before it disappeared from her face  
'Am indeed...wait, did a Weasley twin just call me annoying?! Think I need to reconsider my life.'  
'Haha' Fred said, his words dripping with sarcasm as he rolled his eyes at the young girl 'Now, I don't really think I've ever seen my lovely brother get so annoyed over a prank – maybe it's something to do with who pranked him, but I think it may be a good idea to change it back before he has a massive bitch fit' I don't have bitch fits! And why on earth would my annoyance have anything to do with the fact that it was her who pranked me? He's the one who fancies her  
'Ah yes, I can imagine why being pranked by a first year would be horrible – however I don't feel like changing it back' she grinned, running up the staircase again. Ah, that would be the reason Fred thought it would annoy me – she was a firstie, and the Weasley twins do not get pranked, least of all by first years; but something told me Scarlett Potter was going to be an exception.  
'Bloody hell' I groaned, causing her to giggle again – do little girls always giggle? She doesn't seem like the 'giggly' type. Before I could even make a move, Fred had grabbed my arm and was pulling me up the stairs after the girl, although we both knew we wouldn't be able to find her.  
'Map?' he asked, and I nodded yes  
'Map.' the both of us made our way back to the common room, and on reaching it walked up to the boys dormitory  
'So, Fred' I began, when we were alone 'I have a question'  
'Go on' he muttered, searching under his bed  
'Do you fancy Scarlett?' I heard a bang and Fred emerged from his bed two seconds later, rubbing the back of his head  
'What kind of stupid question is that?'  
'Well, you hug her a lot, and you wrap your arm around her a lot – just wondered, really.'  
'Nahh, don't like her – I mean, she's cute, but…don't take this the wrong way, she seems more like your type.'  
'What's the mean?' I frowned, and Fred shook his head at me, chuckling  
'I don't really know, she just seems more your type than mine' I must have made a face at this because Fred smirked,  
'Well, I wouldn't say she's my type – but for all we know at this point, she could end up with Oliver.'  
'He's about 5 years older than her' Fred frowned  
'Obviously not now, I mean in future'  
'Maybe, but I don't really know – I see her going for more of a Cedric type'  
'A Hufflepuff?' I frowned 'Really?'  
'Hufflepuff or Slytherin, don't know why, I think she'd be too argumentative and stubborn to go with a Gryffindor.'  
'But all Gryffindors are-'  
'Argumentative and stubborn, exactly' Fred smirked 'Never heard the phrase opposites attract?'  
'True, my moneys on Diggory – or Malfoy, or you' I said, 'You?'  
'Oliver – maybe, or Diggory like you said' he said, then glared 'But she won't end up with me'  
'I care to disagree, Freddie'  
'Okay, I'll admit, there's something about her – but I think most of my interest is because she's "the girl who lived", not because I like her'  
'Right...'  
'Anyway, let's change the subject – she's 11' Fred said, pulling the map out of his bedside table 'Let's go find Potter and make her put your hair back'

* * *

I hate this chapter with a passion, I honestly do. It's completely and utterly terrible, but I currently do not have the book with me, therefore I'm not able to check what happens next - I know it's the 'duel' between Malfoy and Harry, but obviously I need a few more details than that, so basically this is a filler chapter because I wanted more interactions between the twins and Scarlett, and it gives a form of idea about what she looks like because I realised I hadn't even done that yet - but yeah, I'll stop talking now.

Please review, and thank you to all the people who have already, it means a lot :3


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

'Flying lessons start today' Scarlett groaned, sitting across from Harry and Ron in the Great Hall  
'Why do you sound so upset? You've been on about flying since we got her!' Ron frowned  
'It's with Slytherins' she muttered, causing the two boys to groan  
'Typical' Harry said 'Just what I've always wanted, to make a fool out of myself in front of Malfoy'  
'Oh yes, the flying prodigy.' Scarlett smirked, as a barn owl swooped down and dropped a small package in front of Neville Longbottom, he ripped it open and discovered a small, glass ball that appeared to have smoke inside it  
'It's a Remembrall!' he explained, a grin on his face. 'Gran knows I forget things, this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do, look, you hold it tight like this and if you've forgotten something it turns…oh-' he muttered, and his face fell, because the Remembrall had suddenly glowed bright red '-red...the only problem is, I can't remember what I've forgotten!' Harry and Ron exchanged a look, and Scarlett shook her head at the forgetful boy. Neville was busy trying to remember what exactly he had forgotten when Draco Malfoy walked up to him, snatching the Remembrall out of his hand – at which point Harry and Ron jumped up from their seats, but their actions were unneeded as McGonagall soon walked over,  
'What's going on?' she questioned, one eyebrow raised at the two standing boys  
'Malfoy's got my Remembrall, Professor' Neville stammered, and Malfoy rolled his eyes before dropping it back down onto the table  
'Just looking' he said, before turning his head towards Neville, glaring and walking out of the hall – with Crabbe and Goyle on his heels.  
'I really can't stand that boy' Scarlett muttered, then looked towards Neville 'Ignore him, Neville; a slug could probably do more damage'  
'What time are flying lessons, anyway?' Ron asked  
'Half 3' Scarlett stated, as she saw Lee, Fred and George – who no longer had pink hair – enter the hall, then spot the three sitting down and wander over to them  
'We just saw Malfoy moaning to Crabbe and Goyle about a Remembrall and 'The Potters' – so we figured it'd have something to do with you' Fred smirked  
'Yeah...he took Neville's Remembrall and your stupid brother and my stupid brother decided they were going to fight Malfoy in the middle of the Great Hall, but McGonagall showed up before anything interesting happened'  
'Ah, that's good – wouldn't want to miss the first fight of the year' Fred grinned, throwing his arm over Scarlett's shoulder  
'Something tells me the first fight of the year will involve you and Filch' Scarlett muttered, and Fred simply grinned  
'Maybe you're right – although me and George haven't got anything planned yet…think we should start working on that, though. Anyway, what have you lot got today?'  
'Flying lessons'  
'Ah...that's pretty boring for the first lesson, all you really do is fly a few feet off the ground – gets a lot more interesting after that, though.' Fred said, grabbing a piece of toast with his free hand  
'It better, I don't want to suffer through that with the Slytherins for no good reason'  
'So you've got Potions and Flying with Slytherins? That's pretty bad.'  
'You don't say' Scarlett smirked, whilst Fred rolled his eyes  
'Honestly, must you always have a form of comeback?'  
'Yes, yes I must' she grinned  
'Muppet' Fred said through a mouthful of toast  
'Fred, that's disgusting.' Scarlett said,  
'Get used to that' Lee spoke up, 'He wonders why he doesn't get girlfriends and then...that'  
'I can get girlfriends' Fred spoke up, 'I just don't want any of the girls at this school.'  
'I'm sure they'd love it if you told them that' George said, turning away from his conversation with another 3rd year  
'They would, at least the great Fred Weasley would have spoken to them'  
'Well, we have a girl right here – what would you say, Scarlett?' George asked  
'I'd say he was a twat, more than likely – oh, and then I'd kick him.'  
'Language' Fred smirked 'And besides, you kicking me wouldn't hurt too much'  
'It would in certain places' Scarlett smirked, to which Fred stayed silent 'Exactly.'  
'So, there you go, Fred. That's what'd happen.' George said, 'Anyway, did you say you have flying today?'  
'Yeah,' Scarlett nodded 'Why?'  
'The school brooms are terrible, some of them vibrate if you fly too high, and some of them usually go to the left a little bit'  
'Well, I doubt we'll be flying high exactly – it's first lesson.'  
'Ah, fair point' George smirked 'It's gonna be funny to see how Ron fairs on a broom, though'  
'That it is, twin' Fred grinned, whilst Ron looked worried  
'Don't worry, Ron, you come from a family of Quidditch players – if you haven't already noticed, Charlie was seeker, we're beaters – I'm pretty sure mum and dad will have played...well, maybe not'  
'Seeker?' Scarlett asked  
'The one who catches the snitch' George said 'There's: Seekers, who catch the snitch, Chasers, who score points using the Quaffle, Beaters protect the other players from Bludgers and Keepers stop the other team scoring points'  
'Bludger? Quaffle?' Harry frowned  
'Bludgers try to knock you off your broom' Fred said  
'Quaffle is what you use to score points – Chasers throw them between each other to get them to the end of the pitch' Ron spoke up, though he seemed shocked they didn't already know this  
'Snitch?' Scarlett asked  
'Little golden ball' Fred said, 'If the Seeker catches it the team win 150 points'  
'Right...' Scarlett muttered 'This sounds confusing...'  
'It's a lot less confusing when you're actually playing' George began 'But you can only be a part of the team in your second year, if Oliver thinks you're good enough, that is'  
'Oliver's the captain?' Scarlett asked  
'Yeah, you know him?'  
'I kinda ran into him and Angelina'  
'Ah, well yeah, Oliver's very...into Quidditch, to put it lightly' George said,  
'Anyway-' Lee spoke up, 'We have to let the little firstie's go to their flying lesson, so you two need to shut up'  
'That's rude, Jordan' Fred smirked, but still took his arm from around Scarlett 'You three better bugger off, then'  
'And Lee's the rude one?' Scarlett smiled, as her, Harry and Ron stood up and began walking away  
'See you later, ickle firstie!' George shouted after her, causing her to stop where she was and turn to face him, then glare  
'Do you want pink hair again?!'  
'Yeah, but I know how to get rid of it now' he winked,  
'Well, then I suppose I can just think of something else to do to you, can't I?' she grinned, before turning back around and running to Ron and Harry, who were now further ahead of her. When the three reached the grounds, all the other Gryffindors were there as well. It was a clear day, and the students marched down towards the lawns opposite the forbidden forest. The Slytherins were already there, and there were now twenty broomsticks lying across the ground in a neat line. Seconds later, their teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived; she had short grey hair and bright yellow eyes  
'Well, what are you all waiting for?' she barked at them, 'Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up!' they all scuttled around to get themselves a place, and stood directly next to the brooms. Looking down at her broom, Scarlett saw it was rather old, and some of the twigs stuck out at very strange angles.  
'Stick out your right hand over your broom' Madam Hooch shouted 'and say 'Up!''  
'UP!' everyone shouted in one go, and Scarlett's broom flew immediately up and into her hand; she grinned at Harry, who grinned back – as his had done exactly the same; however they were one of the only one's who this had happened too, for Neville's and Hermione's hadn't left the ground, and Ron's was simply rolling over on the ground. After that Madam Hooch told them all how exactly to mount their brooms without sliding off the end of it; then correcting their grips – and they were all pleased to find that Malfoy had been holding his wrong all this time  
'Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard,' Hooch started, then continued 'Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle – three, two, -' however, before she could say one, Neville had pushed off hard from the ground and was now floating in the air 'Come back, boy!' but he was already flying higher and higher into the air, before he looked down at the ground. His face had lost all it's colour, and was now a pale white; he gasped before he slipped sideways off his broom, and landed with a thud on the floor, along with a crack. Madam Hooch immediately walked over to him and crouched down, examining him by the looks of it 'Broken wrist' she heard her mutter, 'Come on, boy, it's all right, up you get.', she then turned to face the rest of the class 'None of you move until I get back, you leave the brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say Quidditch', she then pulled Neville up and walked him over to the castle. No sooner were they out of earshot did Malfoy burst out laughing  
'Did you see his face, the great lump?' he laughed, causing all the other Slytherins to join in  
'Shut up, Malfoy' Parvarti Patil snapped at the blonde boy  
'Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?' Pansy Parkinson said, a Slytherin girl 'Never thought you'd like fat little crybabies, Patil.'  
'Look!' Malfoy said all of a sudden, darting forwards and grabbing something from the grass 'it's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him, he held up the Remembrall and it glittered in his hand  
'Give it here, Malfoy' Scarlett said, and everyone turned to look  
'I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find...how about...up a tree?' he suggested, a horrible smile on his face  
'Give it here!' Harry yelled, however Malfoy had already leapt onto his broomstick and taken off into the air. Sadly, he hadn't been lying – he wasn't a terrible flyer. 'Come get it, then, Potters!' the twins glanced at each other before each grabbing their brooms  
'No!' Hermione shouted 'Madam Hooch told us not to move; you'll get us all into trouble.' the twins ignored her. The two of them mounted their brooms and kicked hard against the ground, before soaring into the air. Scarlett was surprised to find that this was easy, as if it was second nature to her. She pulled the broom up and it went higher, and the two of them turned to face Malfoy, who looked stunned.  
'Give it here!' Scarlett shouted  
'Or I'll knock you off your broom!' Harry added  
'Oh yeah?' Malfoy said, it sounded as if he was trying to sneer, but failing miserably. Before Scarlett could say anything else, Harry had leaned forwards and shot towards Malfoy, who only just got out of the way in time  
'No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save your neck, Malfoy!'  
'Catch it if you can, then!' he shouted, and he sent the small glass ball soaring back towards Hogwarts; the twins quickly sped after it,  
'I can't see it!' Scarlett shouted to Harry  
'How?!' he replied,  
'Because I don't have glasses with x100 zoom in them!' she said, rolling her eyes; Harry sped forwards once more and leaned forwards, before grabbing something, then pulled his broom up straight, 'You got it?' Scarlett asked, and he grinned in response, holding out the Remembrall 'Give it here', he chucked it to her and she caught it, looking at it 'We just possibly risked out lives for this little thing.'  
'Well, it was Malfoy'  
'This is true' she muttered, before the two of them flew back, landing safely on the ground  
'POTTERS!' their hearts sank. Professor McGonagall was practically running towards them, and Scarlett felt her hands begin to shake slightly 'Never, in all my time at Hogwarts...' she seemed speechless with shock, and her glasses flashed 'How dare you! - might have broken your necks..  
'It wasn't his fault, Professor!' Parvarti spoke up  
'Be quiet, Miss Patil-'  
'But Malfoy!' Ron began,  
'That's enough, Mr Weasley – Potters, follow me, now.' the two numbly walked after Professor McGonagall as she strode back into the castle. This was it. They were going to be expelled after barely a few weeks at Hogwarts. She wanted to speak up or to say something to McGonagall, but nothing seemed to come out. What were the Dursley's going to say when they turned up on the doorstep?  
Professor McGonagall still hadn't spoken a word to them, and they were now walking down corridors. Scarlett had a feeling she was taking them to Dumbledore, but she wasn't sure what exactly was going to happen. Before she could think about it anymore, McGonagall stopped outside of a classroom, opening the door and poking her head inside  
'Excuse me, Professor Flitwick, could I borrown Wood for a moment?' Oliver? The captain of the Quidditch team? Why on Earth would McGonagall need to talk to Oliver? Oliver walked out of the door a few seconds later and smiled down at Scarlett  
'Manage to get yourself into trouble in the first two weeks, Potter?'  
'apparently' she muttered,  
'Follow me, you three' McGonagal spoke, and they marched along the corridor, with Wood looking curiously at the two of them as they did so 'In here' she said, pointing to a classroom that was empty apart from Peeves, who was writing certain words on the blackboard. 'Out, Peeves!' she barked, and Peeves swooped out.  
'Potters, this is Oliver Wood. Wood – I think we may have found you a seeker'  
'Which one?'  
'Harry, Scarlett, I believe, would be more suited for a chaser'  
'But-'  
'I realise Miss Spinnet is currently our third chaser, however I think we could both agree that she could do with improving.'  
'Are you serious, Professor? About him being a seeker?'  
'Absolutely. The boy's a natural, I've never seen anything like it, was that your first time on a broomstick, Potter?' Harry nodded. The two of them had no idea what was going on, but from what Scarlett was hearing, it seemed to appear as if they were to be on the Quidditch team. 'He caught that thing in his hand after a student threw it far across the grounds, didn't even scratch himself.'  
'And her?'  
'Well, she caught it with one hand after he threw it towards her'  
'Ever seen a game of Quidditch, you two?' he asked, excitement evident in his voice 'And he's just te right build for a seeker,' Wood began, walking around Harry in a circle 'Light, speedy...we'll have to get him a decent broom, though, Professor – Nimbus Two Thousand or a Cleansweep Seven, I'd say' Wood then stared at Scarlett 'Are you sure about her, Professor? She's a bit small for a chaser'  
'I'm positive, and she is only 11, Oliver – I recall you weren't much bigger yourself.'  
'Ah, that's fair.' Oliver said, 'But she'll need a broom, too, Professor.'  
'I shall speak to Professor Dumbledore and see if we can't bend the first-year rule. Heaven knows, we need a better team than last year. Flattened in that last match by Slytherin, I couldn't look Professor Snape in the face for weeks.' she then turned to face the twins 'I want to hear you're training hard, Potter, or I may change my mind about punishing you.', she then smiled 'Your father would have been proud, he was an excellent Quidditch player himself'  
'You're joking' Scarlett said suddenly, before her eyes went wide at her sudden loud outburst  
'I am not, he was a Chaser' McGonagall said, smiling at Scarlett with a knowing look in her eyes.

Later that day, at around dinnertime, the twins were just finishing telling Ron about what had happened when he left the ground with McGonagall.  
'Seeker?' Ron asked, his eyes wide 'But first years never...you must be the youngest house player in about..'  
'A century' Scarlett grinned 'Wood told us.'  
'We start training next week, but don't tell anyone – apparently Wood wants to keep it a secret' Harry ended  
'Seeker and chaser...unbelievable' Ron smiled  
'I know!' Scarlett grinned, bouncing up and down slightly on the bench, it was at this point Fred and George came into the hall, and, on spotting Scarlett and Harry, hurried over and sat down on either side of Scarlett  
'Well done,' George said in a low voice 'Wood told us about it, cause we're on the team.'  
'I tell you, we're going to win the Quidditch cup this year' Fred grinned 'We haven't actually won since Charlie left, but this year's team is brilliant! You two must be good, 'cause Wood was almost skipping when he told us'  
'Almost?' George smirked 'I'm amazed he didn't kiss McGonagall when she told him'  
'ugh' Fred shuddered 'That is an image I won't be forgetting soon.'  
'Don't lie, Weasley, you'd love to kiss McGonagall' Scarlett winked, and Fred rolled his eyes  
'Obviously'  
'Anyway, we've got to go-' George spoke up  
'-Lee Jordan reckons he's found a new secret passageway out of the school-' Fred continued  
'-Bet it's that one behind the statue of Gregory the Smarmy we found in our first week. See you.' George ended, and the two of them stood up and left. They had barely left before three unwelcome guests appeared  
'Having a last meal, Potter? When are you getting the train back to the Muggles?' Draco said, a stupid smile plastered on his face  
'You're a lot braver now that you're back on the ground and you've got your stupid friends with you' Scarlett said.  
'I'd take you on anytime on my own, tonight if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only – no contact. What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel before, I suppose?'  
'You'd really fight a girl, Malfoy?' Ron spoke up. 'But of course they have, Scarlett's Harrys second, who's yours?'  
'Crabbe.' he stated 'Midnight all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room; that's always unlocked.' after that Malfoy left, with Crabbe and Goyle traipsing behind him.  
'What the bloody hell is a wizards duel? And why am I _his_ second? Surely that should be the other way around as I am better?' she joked  
'Well, a second's there to take over if you die'  
'Okay I've changed my mind' Scarlett said quickly 'I'll be his second.'  
'People only usually die in the proper duels, you know, real wizards. The most you and Malfoy can do is send sparks really.'  
'And what if I wave my wand but nothing happens?'  
'You punch him in the nose?' Scarlett suggested, a smirk on her face  
'Excuse me' a voice spoke up, and the three of them glanced up to see the face of Hermione Granger  
'Can't a person eat in peace in this place?' Ron said, but Hermione ignored him and turned to Harry and Scarlett  
'I couldn't help but overhear what you and Malfoy were saying-'  
'Bet you could' Ron interrupted  
'- and you mustn't go wandering around the school at night, think of the points you'll lose Gryffindor if you're caught, and you're bound to be. It's really very selfish of you.'  
'And it's really none of your business' Harry said,  
'Good-bye,' Ron said, and Hermione turned and walked away.

At around half past 11, Scarlett was sitting in the common room and waiting for Ron and Harry to turn up. Seconds later, the images of Harry and Ron appeared from the tower  
'Ready?' Scarlett asked, gaining nods from the two boys. They were about to walk out of the common room when a voice spoke from the chair nearest  
'I can't believe the two of you are going to do this' Scarlett jumped and gripped onto Harry's arm, before the lamp flickered on and they saw Hermione.  
'You!' Ron said furiously 'Go back to bed!'  
'I almost told your brother!'  
'...Fred and George?' Scarlett muttered, 'what would they do?'  
'Percy' Ron groaned  
'Yes, he's a prefect, he'd put a stop to this' Hermione said. Scarlett knew Hermione was rather interfering, but she didn't think she was quite this bad.  
'Come on' Harry said to Ron, as they pushed the portrait open and climbed through – but Hermione wasn't giving up that easily, and she followed them through the portrait hole  
'Don't you care about Gryffindor, do you only care about yourselves, I don't want Slytherin to win the house cup, and you'll lose all the points I got from Professor McGonagall for knowing about Switching Spells.'  
'Go away!' Ron groaned  
'All right, but I warned you, you just remember what I said when you're on the train home tomorrow, you're so-' Hermione stopped mid-sentence. She was facing towards the portrait, but it was empty. The Fat Lady had gone on a visit, and therefore they were locked out of Gryffindor tower  
'What am I going to do?!'  
'That's your problem' Ron spoke up 'We've got to go, or we'll be late.' the three then made their way down the stairs, however they had barely reached the end when Hermione caught up  
'I'm coming with you'  
'You are not!' Ron said  
'D'you think I'm going to stand out here and wait for Filch to catch me? If he finds all three of us I'll tell him the truth, that I was trying to stop you, and you can back me up.'  
'You've got some nerve-' Ron said, loudly even for him  
'Shut up, you two! I think I heard something' Scarlett said, and the four fell silent, before a snuffling noise replaced the quiet  
'Mrs Norris?' Ron questioned, and the four slowly walked forwards, however they found the body of Neville Longbottom curled up on the floor, completely asleep – however as they got closer to him he jerked awake  
'Thank goodness you found me! I've been out here for hours, I couldn't remember the new password to get in to bed.'  
'Quiet, Neville! The passwords 'Pig snout', but it won't be much help – the Fat Lady's decided to go on a walkabout.'  
'How's your arm?' Harry asked  
'It's fine, Madam Pomfrey mended in it a minute'  
'Good, well, Neville, we have to be somewhere – see you late-'  
'Don't leave me!' Neville said, quickly getting onto his feet 'I don't want to stay here alone, the Bloody Baron's been past twice already.'  
'If either of you get us caught, I'll never rest until I've learned that Curse of the Bogies Quirrell told us about, and used it on you.' Ron muttered. The five of them walked down the corridors, up the staircases and finally got to the third floor – where they tiptoed down to the trophy room. However, Malfoy and Crabbe weren't there yet.  
'Maybe he's not coming?' Scarlett suggested, around 15 minutes later. There was a noise in the room next to them that caused everyone to jump, the noise was followed by a voice.  
'Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner.'  
'Filch!' Scarlett hissed, and they then ran as far away from Filch's voice as they could.  
'They're in here somewhere,' they heard him mutter, 'probably hiding.'  
'This way!' Harry mouthed to them all, and they crept down the gallery that was full of suits of armour. Neville suddenly let out a loud squeak and he tripped, grabbed Ron around the waist and the two of them fell straight into a suit of armour.  
The clanging noises were enough to wake everyone in the castle.  
'RUN!' Scarlett yelled, and the five sprinted out o the gallery, then around a corner and to the end of the corridor where there was a door. Scarlett ran straight into it and pulled at it  
'It's locked!'  
'This is it!' Ron moaned, pushing at the door 'We're done for! This is the end!'  
'Oh, move over!' Hermione groaned, grabbing Harry's wand and tapping at the lock 'Alohomora' the lock clicked and the door proceeded to swing open, they immediately piled into it, then shut the door behind them, with Harry, Ron and Scarlett pressing their ears against the door, however they heard nothing.  
'He must be gone' Scarlett said quietly, and turned around. Stopping dead. She quickly jabbed Ron in the shoulder, he turned around and his mouth dropped open. He made a sort of squeaking noise and the rest of the group turned to face exactly what they were seeing 'This is the forbidden corridor, isn't it?' Scarlett said quietly, and Hermione nodded. The five of them were staring at the giant three headed dog, six pairs of eyes were fixed on all of them. It was standing completely still, scanning them all over, and she knew the reason they weren't dead at this moment was because the dog was just as surprised as they were. Suddenly Scarlett felt herself falling back and soon she was back into the corridor, and Harry had slammed the door shut. The five of them quickly got to their feet and ran back to the portrait of the Fat Lady on the seventh floor.  
'Where on earth have you all been?' she asked, looking at their robes hanging off their shoulders and their flushed, sweaty faces.  
'Never mind that - pig snout, pig snout,' panted Harry, and the portrait swung open. The five quickly scrambled into the common room, before collapsing onto the armchairs and sofa's – panting.  
'Why the bloody hell is that in the school?!' Scarlett spoke up  
'It was guarding something' Hermione spoke up 'Did none of you see the trap door?' the remaining four glanced at each other, obviously none of them noticed that  
'Sorry, I was a bit preoccupied with the giant dog that looked like it was going to rip my head of' Scarlett muttered  
'Now, if you three don't mind, I'm going to bed before any of you come up with another clever idea to get us killed. Or worse, expelled.' Hermione said, before turning and walking up the tower  
'She needs to sort out her priorities' Ron muttered, but Scarlett was to busy thinking. What exactly had Hagrid picked up in vault seven hundred and thirteen? And was the dog guarding that grubby little package?

* * *

I'm going to give up on the whole 'I'll upload something in the week!' nonsense, because I never ever seem to do that - but anyway, new chapterness! I think this one's slightly longer than the others, but i'm not entirely sure.  
Anyway, I hope you like it and PLEASE review because I like reviews :3


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next day Scarlett was walking towards the Great Hall with her brother and Ron when they wandered past Draco – and Scarlett couldn't help the amusement she felt at the look on his face when he saw the three of them were still in school and hadn't been kicked out. The three sat down at the Gryffindor table and grabbed some food,  
'You realise that the thing the dog was guarding is going to be something to do with that package Hagrid took out of the vault?' Scarlett said to Harry, who gave a small nod in response  
'What?' Ron asked, frowning slightly – and the twins took turns explaining what exactly happened on the day they went to the vault, and at the end of their story; Ron look less confused, and looked to be thinking about it  
'It's either really valuable – or really dangerous' Ron said  
'Could be both' Scarlett muttered, and Ron sighed. Neville and Hermione said nothing of what they thought was hidden under the trapdoor; as Neville seemed to want to forget about it, and Hermione was ignoring the three of them and not speaking. Suddenly, there was a rush of owls flooding into the hall, and two odd shaped packages were dropped in front of Harry and Scarlett  
'But…we don't get mail' Scarlett muttered, as Harry ripped the note off his parcel  
'It says to not open it in the hall – it's a Nimbus Two Thousand!' he said, and the two (followed by Ron), immediately got up and walked quickly out of the Great Hall – however once they got to the halfway towards the stairs in the entrance hall, they were stopped by none other than Draco Malfoy, who, on seeing the twins had a package, grabbed Scarlett's off her.  
'That's a broomstick' he said, glancing over it 'You'll be in for it; both of you – first years aren't allowed them' he added, throwing it back at Scarlett  
'It's not any old broomstick," Ron began 'it's a Nimbus Two Thousand. What did you say you've got at home, Malfoy, a Comet Two Sixty?' Ron grinned at Harry. 'Comets look flashy, but they're not in the same league as the Nimbus.'  
'How would you know, Weasel? You probably can't even afford half the handle' he sneered 'I suppose you and your brothers have to save up for it twig by twig' all of a sudden, Professor Flitwick appeared by Malfoy's elbow  
'Not arguing I hope, boys? And Scarlett, of course?'  
'The Potter's have been sent a broomstick, professor' Malfoy said darkly, a minor smirk on his face as he told the professor  
'Ah, Professor McGonagall told me about the special circumstances' Flitwick beamed 'What kind of brooms are they, may I ask?'  
'Nimbus Two Thousand' Scarlett smiled, making a mental note of the look on Malfoy's face 'But really, Draco, thanks – because if it wasn't for you, we wouldn't even have them!' she smirked, and Malfoy glared. The three of them quickly walked up the stairs, and were stopped once they reached the top by Hermione Granger.  
'So, I suppose you think that's a reward for breaking school rules?' said Hermione, her voice sounding angry and irritated  
'I thought you weren't speaking to us?' Asked Harry, a small smirk on his face as the girl went a pink colour  
'Yes, please don't stop now' said Ron, a smirk on his face 'It's doing us so much good' Hermione marched away with her nose in the air after that.  
After that, Scarlett had a very hard time concentrating on anything. She was either too focused on the broom itself, or she was too busy fantasizing about playing Quidditch later on that day. Either way, she couldn't stop fidgeting in every lesson – causing Professor Flitwick to ask if she was alright, and for Professor Snape to give her a look that read "if you do not stop moving this instant I will take the pleasure of poisoning you later" however she couldn't stop bouncing up and down in her seat. When it was dinner time, she and Harry bolted into the Great Hall – gaining them looks of a few of the older students, mostly the Gryffindors smirked as they had a minor idea about what was going on from Oliver. They quickly sid into the benches in the hall and began eating  
'In a rush, are we?' Fred asked, sitting down on one side of Scarlett whilst George sat on the other  
'Yepp' Scarlett replied, eating quickly  
'The reason being?' George asked  
'That's private, my dear George' she smirked, causing he and his twin to glance at Ron and Harry, who looked to each other before nodding at Fred and George  
'Ron gets to know and we don't?!' Fred asked, pouting slightly  
'He does, mainly because he was there' Scarlett said, and Fred rolled his eyes  
'Honestly, me and George try to make Snape's life a living hell – causing us to miss breakfast and almost waste away to nothing, might I add – and instead of praise, we get to know that our little brother knows more of the Potter's secrets than we do'  
'Waste away?' Scarlett said, glancing at both boys 'Could take a while' she joked, and the two boys feigned hurt, Fred clutching at his heart  
'You wound me'  
'You're the one's who took it to mean I meant large, I could have meant you were muscular' she shrugged  
'Well, which one?' George asked  
'Hmm...I'll let the two of you figure that out for yourselves' she joked, before she and Harry stood up and practically ran out of the Hall, followed by Ron. They ran to the Gryffindor common room and each grabbed their brooms, before running back outside and onto the Quidditch pitch – however there was no sign of Oliver yet. The Quidditch pitch was an odd site, it had raised stands circled around the pitch – with some of the stands being higher than others, Scarlett supposed that the teachers sat in the highest stands, and the students in the lower. At each end of the field there were 3 gold hoops, and she guessed they were the things she had to chuck the ball through.  
'Well,' she began 'I'm not going to wait for Wood', she mounted the broom, and kicked off from the ground. Floating a few feet above, she looked down at Harry 'What, are you just going to stand there?'  
'Probably not' Harry smiled, mimicking her movements and floating next to her a mere few seconds later. Scarlett tilted the broom up and went higher, before guiding herself along the pitch, taking particular notice to how far the gold hoops were from each other.  
'You two! Come down!' Oliver yelled, and Scarlett looked down to see Oliver walking towards the centre of the pitch, with a large wooden crate under his arm. She turned the broomstick down and glided to a standing position next to Oliver.  
'Very nice, both of you' he grinned, 'I see what McGonagall meant, you both are naturals. In your blood, though, really. Anyway, I'm just going to teach you the basics this evening, and the rules – then you'll be joining in on team practices at least three times a week.' Oliver reached down and opened the crate, revealing four different-sized balls. Scarlett cocked her head to the side, there was a tiny gold one, one red one and two greyish coloured one's. 'Right' Wood began once more 'Quidditch is easy enough to understand, not to easy too play. Seven players on each side, three of them are called Chasers' he said, pointing at Scarlett 'You'll be one of them'  
'Three Chasers' both Harry and Scarlett repeated, and Oliver took out the red ball that was about the same size as a football  
'This is called the Quaffle. The Chasers throw the Quaffle to each other and try to get it through the hoops; you get it through the hoops, you score a goal. Ten points each time it goes through, got it?'  
'So that's what I have to do?' Scarlett asked 'Throw a ball through a hoop?'  
'Pretty much, it sounds easy, but when you've got three other players trying their best to stop you scoring, it's a lot harder' Oliver said, and she nodded in response  
'So, has anyone ever been massively hurt?'  
'Nahh, not really, the only game any of our player ever get purposely injured is when we play against Slytherin.'  
'And who are we playing first this year?' Harry asked, and Oliver stayed silent  
'Slytherin – BUT, you two are the best players we've had for a while, so I have no doubt in saying we're going to win – now,' he said, clearly changing the subject 'The other player on the team is a Keeper – and I'm the Keeper for Gryffindor; I have to fly around the hoops and try to stop the other team from scoring'  
'Three Chasers, one Keeper. Chasers play with the Quaffle.' Harry and Scarlett recited  
'What are they for?' Harry asked, pointing at the other three balls left in the box  
'I'll show you, take these' he said, and handed Harry and Scarlett what looked like a baseball bat 'I'll show you what Bludgers do', he showed them both two identical balls, which looked black now Scarlett could see them properly, they were slightly smaller than the Quaffle, and they seemed as if they were trying to escape the constraints of the box. 'Stand back' Oliver warned, and he bent down and released both Bludgers. The two rose into the air, and then pelted straight towards each of their faces. They seemed to swing the bat at them in unison, and they zigzagged away in the air, Scarlett hissed as she looked at her wrist – she'd held the bat wrong. Unbelievable. Wood had already strapped one of the Bludgers in, and was no strapping the other one in  
'The Bludgers rocket around, trying to knock players off their brooms. That's why you have two beaters on each team – the Weasley twins are ours – it's their job to protect their side from the Bludgers and try to knock them towards the other team. So, think you've got that?'  
'Three Chasers who score with a Quaffle; a Keeper who guards the goals; the Beaters keep the Bludgers away from the team'  
'Good' Wood said  
'Er, have the Bludgers killed anyone?' Harry asked.  
'Not at Hogwarts. I think the worst we've had is a couple of broken jaws, nothing worse. Anyway, the last member of the team is a Seeker – that's you, Harry, you don't have to worry about the Quaffle or Bludgers-'  
'Unless they crack my head open' Harry interrupted, and Oliver chuckled lightly  
'Don't worry, Potter, the Weasley's are more than a match for the Bludgers, they're like a pair of Bludgers themselves.' he said, and reached back down towards the crate, taking out the last ball. It was the tiny golden one, he placed it in his palm and wings fluttered out of it  
'This-' Oliver began 'is the Golden Snitch, and it's the most important ball of all of them. It's very hard to catch because, obviously, it's difficult to see. The Seeker's job is to catch it. You'll have to weave in and out of the Chasers, Beaters, Bludgers, and Quaffle to get the Snitch before the other teams Seeker – because whoever catches the Snitch wins the team and extra 150 points, so they nearly always win. That's part of the reason why Seekers get fouled so much. A game of Quidditch only ends whenever the Snitch has been caught, I think the record was three months – they had to keep bringing in substitutes so the players could sleep. Well, that's it. Any questions?'  
'So, even if the team don't catch the snitch, they can win?'  
'Yeah, but it's highly unlikely' Wood began 'They'd have to be at the least 160 points ahead'  
'That's quite a lot' Scarlett smirked, and Oliver nodded  
'So, we won't practice with the Snitch yet, it's too dark and we'll probably lose it. So, we'll practice with gold balls.' they floated up into the air whilst Scarlett sat on the crate, watching as Oliver threw the golf balls at inhuman speed towards Harry – but luckily Harry caught all of them. Halfway through, they swapped over and Scarlett was floating around 50 feet from Oliver in the air  
'Now, it'll be different for you' Oliver shouted 'All I want you to do, is catch the ball, then fly towards the hoops and see if you can get it through'  
'Okay' Scarlett yelled, and the assault began. She didn't miss any of them, and Wood was pleasantly surprised by this. She seemed to spend less time catching the balls than Harry did, and now Wood was trying something different  
'Okay, so I'll block the posts now, and you have to try and get the balls through, right?'  
'Okay' she repeated, and tried to get them through the goal posts. She admitted that was harder than catching and throwing when there was no Keeper, but that was the point. She got a few of them in by tricking him, but she needed to practice. Overall she got about half of them through the posts.  
'We'll definitely win the Quidditch Cup this year' Wood said, as the three trudged back up towards the castle in the cold. 'I wouldn't be surprised if you turned out better than Charlie Weasley, Harry – he could have played for England if he hadn't gone off chasing dragons'

Weeks later, Scarlett found herself sitting in Gryffindor common room and thinking. How exactly had she already been here for two months? This place felt a lot more like home than Privet Drive ever had – and she'd been there 11 years. She much preferred the people here as well, but when compared to Dudley, it wasn't much hard to do.

On Halloween night, Scarlett spent the majority of her time looking for Hermione – Ron had upset her earlier by calling her a 'nightmare', and even though Scarlett found her to be frustrating at times, she couldn't say she'd found anything particularly horrid about the girl – other than her love for school and rule following. That was slightly odd. Scarlett looked around her dormitory and found no one, it was as if Hermione had disappeared. She walked down from the common room and towards the Great Hall, where she was Fred and George sitting down, but couldn't see anyone else. She slid into the bench across from them and they glanced up from the Daily Prophet to look at her  
'Didn't know you two could read' she smirked, and they glared at her  
'Offended' Fred said  
'You have a habit of saying one word to me' Scarlett said 'Before, it was wounded, and in the last few days it's been offended'  
'Perhaps it's a sign that you're too mean to me all the time' he joked, then frowned 'What's up?'  
'Your brother was rude.'  
'Ronniekins?' George asked, and she nodded 'What'd he do?'  
'Y'kno Hermione Granger?'  
'Bushy hair?' George asked, and she nodded 'Nerdy?' again, she nodded 'Yeah, we know her – why?'  
'We were in Charms earlier and Ron couldn't do Wingardium Leviosa, and she could, so he went all "ughhhh"' she imitated, and the twins smirked 'And said she was a nightmare and no one's seen her since'  
'Ahh, well she'll probably turn up for dinner' Fred said  
'Hopefully' Scarlett muttered, raising her head up and looking again  
'It'll be fine' George said, pushing her back down to her normal height 'It's not like she can go anywhere, and besides, when you do that you look like a Meerkat.'  
'I'd be okay with that. Everyone loves Meerkats, and they're cute'  
'Maybe you're not one then' Fred said, and Scarlett slapped him 'Ouch!'  
'Offended' Scarlett said, and Fred rolled his eyes. At this point, more people began entering the hall, and Scarlett took notice to the decorations throughout the hall. Bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling, and there were bats swooping down over the tables in black clouds. Harry and Ron sat down opposite Scarlett, and Fred and George moved over to Lee Jordan.  
'Hermione's in the girls' bathroom, apparently' Harry said, and Scarlett nodded, then stood up 'I'll go and find her, see if I can convince her to come back' she began walking out of the Hall before she felt someone put their hand around her wrist  
'Where are you going?' George asked,  
'Hermione's in the bathroom, I'm going to see if I can convince her to come and eat something instead of moping over being a "nightmare". Somehow I'll feel mean leaving her to cry in the girls bathroom.' she said, and George nodded 'Why?' she frowned  
'Just wondering. Usually most people stay to eat the food – and you looked like you were leaving. Also, I have this feeling you're going to cause destruction wherever you go, and I feel like I should know if you're planning on destroying the common room - I'll stay away for a while so people don't think it was me'  
'Oh, well, I'll be back soon' she said, before skipping out of the Great Hall and towards the girls bathroom – or, more specifically, the last bathroom she checked; and it was on the second floor (she would have checked the floors in order - but the stairs kept moving). At this point, she was prepared to kill. She walked in and heard a sniffing noise  
'Hermiiiiiioooonnneeeeeee' she sung, and heard a small laughing noise from one of the stalls 'I'm skipping food for you, so you have to come out.' Hermione slowly opened the stall door, which made a loud creaking noise, and then walked out, wiping her eyes. She looked at Scarlett and then stopped dead, her eyes widened and she looked up from Scarlett's head. The red haired girl frowned, but turned to look around – coming face to face with a Troll.  
'Oh crap.' she murmured, as she and Hermione shoved themselves into one of the stalls, with Hermione locking the door 'Like that's going to help!' Scarlett yelled 'It's a troll!'  
'Well! I couldn't think of anything else! I don't know any spells that will knock out a troll! Do you happen to know any?!'  
'Duck!' Scarlett yelled, tugging the brunette down with her as the troll's club broke across the top half of the toilet stalls. The two girls crawled across the floor to the sinks, hiding underneath them, and the troll hit down on the sinks – smashing them all. It was at this moment that Ron and Harry appeared in the doorway, and begun throwing pieces of debris at the troll. It raised it's club as if to crush Hermione and Scarlett, before Ron hit it on the head with a rock; it turned to the boys and started walking towards them, but seemed to be trying to corner Harry  
'Ron!' Harry yelled  
'Oi! Pea-brain!' Ron yelled, throwing something at the Troll's head once more. The troll suddenly turned towards Ron, and he continued throwing stuff at it. Harry ran over to Hermione and Scarlett  
'Come on! Move!' Harry shouted, and Scarlett stood up immediately; but Hermione stood frozen against the wall  
'Hermione!' Scarlett yelled, getting no response. Scarlett turned to look at Ron and saw the troll was advancing on him, then decided to do something completely stupid. She ran up behind the troll and jumped onto it's back, causing her wand to get stuck in it's nose in the process. The troll thrashed around wildly, waving the club around, and Scarlett clung onto it's neck for dear life as the troll narrowly missed breaking her neck with the club  
'RON!' she shouted 'Bloody do something!'  
'What?!'  
'Anything!' she yelled,  
'Err-' he stuttered, looking around before it seemed as if an idea had hit him. He pointed his wand at the troll, and chanted 'Wingardium Leviosa' the troll suddenly stopped, and Scarlett felt it looking up, suddenly the club fell back down and hit the troll on the head, causing it to sway backwards and forwards. She took this as a sign to jump off, and did so – landing on her feet and backing up as the troll hit the floor with a thud noise. The four of them were all shaking, and were all out of breath. Hermione was the one who spoke up first.  
'It is...is it dead?'  
I think it's just been knocked out' Harry said, bending down over the troll and pulling Scarlett's wand out of it's nose, however it was covered in what looked like grey glue  
'That is disgusting' Scarlett said, looking at her wand and pulling an ugly face. Harry wiped it on his robes before handing it back to Scarlett. There was a sudden slamming, and footsteps began walking towards them, getting louder. The four looked up and saw Professor McGonagall, followed by Snape and Quirrell. Quirrell took a look at the troll, and let out a whimper.  
'What on earth were you think of?!' McGonagall said, fury obvious in her voice. She looked at Scarlett, Harry and Ron, 'You're lucky the three of you weren't killed! Why aren't you in your dormitory?' she asked shrilly, and a small voice came out of the shadows  
'Professor McGonagall, they were looking for me -'  
'Miss Granger!'  
'I was in here when Scarlett came and found me, then after that the troll came...' Hermione began, her sentence fading away  
'We thought we'd be able to handle it, not that there was any other option of course-' Scarlett said quickly, before continuing 'But if Harry and Ron hadn't come...we'd probably be dead.  
'Well, in that case...' McGonagall began, looking between the four 'Miss Granger, you foolish girl – why would you not be in the Great Hall? And Miss Potter-' she added, turning towards Scarlett 'However much I would like to punish you for this; I'm afraid I am not able to. Although why you felt the need to come and look for Miss Granger I do not know. Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor. I'm very disappointed. If you're not hurt, you'd better go back to Gryffindor tower. And Miss Potter, you neither lose nor gain points; I would take 5, but then I would feel the need to give 5, so I suppose it would be useless.' Professor McGonagall then turned so she could face Scarlett, Harry and Ron as Hermione left  
'I'd say the three were very lucky. Not many first years could have taken on a fully grown mountail troll and lived to tell the tale. I will be awarding the two of you five points. Professor Dumbledore will be informed. You may go.' the three of them quickly hurried out of the chamber, and didn't speak to each other until they were outside Gryffindor common room  
'We should have gotten more than ten points' Ron groaned  
'Five, you mean, once she's taken off Hermione's as well.'  
'Good of her to get us out of trouble like that, really. Mind you, we did save her life.'  
'She might not have even needed to be saved if we hadn't locked them in first' Harry reminded  
'You locked me in with that thing?!' Scarlett asked, glaring at the boys, who suddenly gulped  
'W-we' Ron began, looking to Harry for help  
'We..err...'  
'It's fine' she smirked, speaking the password and entering into Gryffindor common room. Where everyone was standing/sitting around and eating the food that had been sent up. Hermione, however, was standing by the door, waiting. There was a pause, before they all said thanks and hurried off to each get platers.  
'What the blood hell happened to you?!' Scarlett heard, and turned around to find she was practically standing on the Weasley twins, who were looking her up and down  
'Oh, nothing really, just knocked out a troll – though.'  
'What?!' George asked, and Fred's eyes widened  
'You knocked out the troll?!'  
'Indeed. Well, technically your brother did, but I helped'  
'You are a muppet!'  
'She's brilliant more like!'  
'She could have died!'  
'It's a cool story though'  
'It wouldn't be cool if she was dead!'  
'Maybe not, but it'd be an epic tale in that case.'  
'You're an idiot.'  
'I disagree, twin' Fred said, grinning. Scarlett cocked her head to the side as she watched the conversation between the two. They were, in fact, different - contrary to popular belief. Fred was most definitely the more sadistic twin; and George was the lesser of two evils, but only by a very small amount.  
'I'm not sure whether to be glad I'm friends with you two or not' Scarlett muttered, and the twins grinned identically at her,  
'So you admit we're friends?'  
'I never said that' Scarlett said, then turned around and wandered off, leaving the twins standing there smirking at the young girl.

* * *

Because of me not uploading in about 2 weeks (I think?) You get 2 new chapters for the price of one - not that there's many people reading this,  
BUT In response to Potterphilosepher - I'm sure this chapter or the next one will make it clearly obvious about who she's going to end up with...or who I think she's going to end up with for now ;)  
For all I know at this point she could end up with Draco  
Though that is **very very very very unlikely.**  
It will most definitely, however, be one of the Weasley's.  
More than likely Fred or George.  
So more than likely George.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

'It's cold' Scarlett moaned, chucking herself down onto the sofa in front of the fire and throwing her jacket and scarf over the side  
'You are wearing a skirt' George commented, and she glared  
'Well, that's because someone-' she directed her glare towards Fred '-turned my trousers green.'  
'It was an accident, I swear.' he said, though a smile was playing on the corner of his lips.  
'You are a-'  
'Tut-tut, little firstie about to swear' George said, and Scarlett glared, before a smirk came onto her face, she closed her eyes and muttered a few words under her breath. She wasn't sure if it had worked, but when Fred burst out laughing she figured it must have. She opened her eyes to see George glaring at her, his hair a violent shade of green.  
'Hmm...not as good as the pink' she said,  
'Are you sure?' George asked, looking at his reflection in a mirror 'this does look far more manly than the pink, really – but I think I'd still rather have my gingerness back'  
'Really?' Scarlett said, pouting slightly  
'indeed, but we would like to know where you learnt that stuff'  
'Library' she shrugged, and the twins frowned 'What? I'm far more open to learning the stuff I want to learn rather than the stuff I'm forced too.'  
'Makes sense' Fred said, smirking once more  
'The fact that we have Quidditch tomorrow is scary' Scarlett said. So far, no one had really seen her or Harry practice, Wood said he didn't want anyone to see because they were the 'secret weapon', but somehow the news of their positions had leaked out and everyone knew now. She wasn't sure what to think really, because there were people telling the two they'd be brilliant, but then some were saying they'd be running around underneath holding a mattress.  
'You'll do fine' George said, on noting the look on her face 'Besides, you've got two handsome men watching out for you' he grinned,  
'Handsome in who's opinion, though?' she asked, a smirk on her face  
'Everyone's, of course' Fred said 'Everybody loves the Weasley twins.'  
'Except me then, I guess' she said,  
'Offe-'  
'Shut it, Fred!' she smirked, and he stopped 'Wow, listening to a first year? What are you, 9?' she joked, and he glared  
'You're a pain'  
'And you're lovely'  
'I am actually, thanks for noticing'  
'Fred I will murder-'  
'Before you decide to kill someone-' George began 'I highly doubt Oliver would be impressed if you got yourself chucked into Azkaban before the game on Saturday'  
'Azkaban?'  
'Wizard prison'  
'Ohh, well, I'm sure Oliver would understand if I killed Fred.'  
'He'd be a Beater and Chaser down'  
'...I didn't say he'd like it' she smirked, 'Anyway, I'm off – I told the three muppets I'd meet them in the courtyard, apparently I need to talk to my brother every now and then...weird really.' she said, standing up from the sofa and grabbing her jacket from the arm and pulling it on  
'No scarf?'  
'Meh, I'll live without it' she said, before crawling through the portrait hole and out of the common room. She walked down the stairs and out of the Great Hall, then quickly wandered into the courtyard, where she saw Harry and Hermione, but no Ron just yet. The two looked as if they were sitting around a blue light in a jam jar  
'what's that?' Scarlett asked, sitting next to Hermione  
'A heat light' Hermione said, looking around to check for teachers. Seconds later, Ron appeared  
'What's-?'  
'Heat light' Harry said, and Ron looked confused, then shrugged and sat down. They started talking about Quidditch before they heard someone walking across the yard. They quickly turned their backs to the jar and huddled closer, so that it was not viewable. Snape was limping – a lot, and it confused Scarlett, what could he have possibly done to make him limp? Snape was halfway across the yard when he caught sight of the four, he must have thought they looked guilty and walked over to them  
'What's that you've got there, Potter?' Snape said to Harry, and he showed Snape the book "Quidditch Through The Ages" 'Library books are not to be taken outside of school' Snape said 'Give it to me, five points from Gryffindor.  
'He just made that up!' Harry muttered angrily once Snape had begun to limp away once more 'Wonder what's wrong with his leg, though?  
'I dunno, but I hope it's hurting him' Ron said.

Later that evening, the Gryffindor common room was very noisy. Ron and Harry sat with Scarlett and Hermione next to the window, with the latter two checking the first pairs Charms homework. Hermione would never let them copy off her, and told Scarlett if she did she'd never help her with Herbology again.  
'I'm going to ask Snape if I can have my book back' Harry said, standing up and leaving. Scarlett finished Ron's homework and passed it back to him  
'Everything's right, I just added a few details into it – you forgot the 'swish' is 'swish and flick' Merlin knows how, though'  
'Merlin knows?' Hermione asked 'You've surely changed in the last few months'  
'What?' Ron frowned  
'Merlin knows is a wizard thing, Ron – Muggle's would say 'God knows', or something like that.'  
'Ohh right' Ron muttered, reading over the homework 'Hold on, I didn't writ-'  
'Ron' Scarlett interrupted, clearly giving him the look that said "shut up" as Hermione looked over the both of them,  
'Ohh, I read the wrong part – sorry' he corrected, giving Scarlett a "thanks" look. Scarlett couldn't stop thinking about tomorrow's game. What if she messed everything up? Anything could happen tomorrow. She could fall off the broom, she could get hit by a Bludger, she could miss every time she tried to throw the Quaffle, she could accidentally give it to Slytherin. These thoughts whirred around her head until her brother came back, out of breath and yet he looked like he knew something  
'What?' Hermione asked, as Harry tried to catch his breath  
'Didn't you get it?' Ron asked, but then noticed his face 'What's the matter?' Harry told them, in a very low whisper, that he had just come across Snape talking to Filch about the three headed dog,  
'That's why he was limping!' Scarlett said 'He tried to get past the dog to get whatever it was guarding, but he couldn't! That's why he let the troll in, to make a diversion!'  
'No...he wouldn't!' Hermione began 'I know he's horrible, but why would he try to steal something Dumbledore was keeping safe?'  
'Honestly, Hermione – you think all teachers are saints or something; I'm with Harry and Scarlett. I wouldn't put anything past Snape. But what's he after? What's the dog guarding?'  
'I dunno' Hermione muttered, frowning  
'Well...it can't be very powerful, I mean, it's tiny'  
'Size is no guarantee of power' Ron said, 'I mean, we took on a mountain troll – and none of us are exactly 'large', are we? The tallest out of us is me, and I'm not even as tall as Fred and George.'  
'They're tall, though' Scarlett said 'Even for 13 year olds'  
'So, we're deciding that it can have any strength of power?' Harry asked,  
'Yes, I think so' Hermione said. 'Anyway, I'm going to bed – and so should you, you two have got a busy day tomorrow' she added, nodding towards Scarlett and Harry; and after that she left, shortly followed by Ron.  
'Worried?' Harry asked, and she nodded  
'Me too.'  
'We'll be fine, I mean, like Oliver said – the worst that ever happened was a broken jaw; and that's not completely awful.'  
'Yeah, yeah' Harry said 'Anyway, going to bed too – I need to try and sleep, even though I think I'll spend more time thinking about whatever the dog's guarding.'  
'Okay, night' Scarlett said, though she wasn't quite focused on Quidditch tomorrow either, she was too busy thinking about the three headed dog.

The next morning, Scarlett found it to be freezing cold. She was sitting in the Great Hall with some other Gryffindor first years, including Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas.  
'You've got to eat something' Hermione said, whilst Scarlett pushed the food around on the plate with her fork, and Harry stared down at his plate  
'I don't want anything' Scarlett said  
'Me either'  
'Toast?'  
'Not hungry'  
'You'll need your strength, you two – especially Harry, Seekers are always the one's who get clobbered by the other team...luckily Chaser's are meant to be a lot more agile, so obviously Wood thinks you can escape the other team' he said to Scarlett  
'Thanks, Seamus' Harry muttered, picking at his food.

By 11, the whole school seemed to be in the stands that circled the Quidditch pitch. A lot of the students seemed to have binoculars. Ron and Hermione had joined Neville, Seamus, and Dean in the top row. As a surprise, they had painted a large banner on a sheet, with a large lion painted on the front of it – and Hermione had performed a charm to get it to change into different colours.  
Meanwhile, in the locker room, Harry and Scarlett – along with the rest of the team – were changing into their scarlet Quidditch robes  
'I like how this has worked out' Scarlett muttered as she pulled her jersey on, causing Fred, George and Harry to frown at her 'Well, my name's Scarlett – and I've been sorted into the house who's colours are scarlet, and I'm now dressed head to toe in scarlet'  
'You're easily amused' George smirked  
'You're just jealous that "George" isn't a colour' she grinned, and he shook his head  
'You forgot the fact that you're ginger, as well' he said, 'Technically, that's red – and scarlet's red.'  
'It's just fate' she smirked 'Okay but if I have kids, they have to be ginger too...that way they can feel as awesome as I do.'  
'That means you'll have to have kids with someone with red hair' Harry said, 'Well, maybe blonde, but better off with ginger.'  
'I'm sure Ron would be open to the idea' Fred said 'Or of course we could convince Percy, he'd love it.'  
'I'd rather get hit by a Bludger'  
'We can take care of that' Fred smirked, and she smacked his arm  
'Ow!'  
'You never learn.' she said, and Oliver cleared his throat  
'Okay, men' he began  
'And women.' Angelina Johnson (another Chaser) and Scarlett said at the same time, causing them both to smirk at each other  
'And women,' Wood agreed 'This is it-'  
'The big one-' Fred interrupted  
'The one we've all been waiting for-' George said, interrupting the interruption  
'We know Oliver's speech by heart' Fred told Scarlett and Harry 'We were on the team last year'  
'Shut up, you two' Oliver said, 'This is the best team Gryffindor's had in years. We're going to win, I know it.', he then glared at them all as if to say something along the lines of "well you better win, or else", he then added on 'Right. It's time. Good luck, all of you.' he then began to march out of the locker room and towards the opening of the pitch. Scarlett and Harry followed George and Fred out of the room and onto the field. Scarlett was trying as hard as she could to not let her knees give out, causing her to grip onto Harry's arm and take a deep breath  
'You alright?' the twins asked once they had stopped moving, and she gave a small nod  
'Nervous.'  
'That's alright' Oliver spoke up 'If you weren't nervous for your first game, I'd be worried'  
'what happened in your first games?' Scarlett asked, and Oliver was the first to answer  
'I took a Bludger to the head a few minutes in, woke up in hospital a week later – I don't really remember anything'  
'I broke my ankle' Angelina said, shrugging 'It was a Hufflepuff game, I think, and she barged me into the goal post – apologised after, of course'  
'We may have broken some other people's bones' Fred said, looking at George  
'Quite possibly. I think I definitely hurt a Ravenclaw last year...by mistake of course, I mean, why on earth would I want to hit him with a Bludger after he called me a ginger arsehole?'  
'I scored 30 points' Katie Bell said, and Scarlett turned around to be greeted by a rather tall girl with curly blonde hair, deep brown eyes and lips that were too big for her head.  
'Good for you, then' Scarlett said, and the older girl gave her a look  
'I think you need good luck more,' Katie began; even though Scarlett hadn't wished her good luck 'You're going to have a hard time keeping up with us.'  
'I'm sure she can handle it' George said,  
'Yeah, besides-' Angelina began 'You scored 30 because you got 2 penalties, both because you got bashed by a Ravenclaw.' Katie went a red colour  
'Thanks' Scarlett said quietly, as Katie disappeared  
'it's fine, honestly – we have no idea what's been up with her lately, usually she's not like this' Angelina said 'I think it's because Alicia's a reserve and she's been replaced by, well, a first year – she thinks we're being stupid and that you're not good enough; we all disagree, of course, we've seen you practice and you're bloody brilliant – well, considering your dad-'  
'My dad?' Scarlett asked, and Angelina nodded  
'Yeah, he was a Chaser when he was here, proper good one at that – won a lot of games for us, or helped win a lot of games at least.'  
'Wow' Scarlett said, a small grin on her face. She knew that Oliver had said it was "in her blood", but she never thought it'd be her dad. There was a small sound from the pitch, and Oliver mounted his broom – which was followed by the others. The Gryffindor team then flew onto the pitch, crowding around Madam Hooch – the referee for this game. She had her broom in one hand  
'Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you' she said, her eyes travelling to the Slytherin Captain, Marcus Flint – a sixth year; he also happened to be a Chaser, and his eyes travelled over the three girl Chaser's for the team. Madam Hooch gave a loud blast on her silver whistle, and the game began. People zoomed off in all different directions  
'And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor - what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too-'  
'JORDAN!'  
'Sorry, Professor.' The Weasley twins' friend, Lee Jordan, was doing the commentary for the match, closely watched by Professor McGonagall.  
'And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Scarlett Potter, of course you all know who she is - back to Johnson and - no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes - Flint flying like an eagle up there - he's going to sc - no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and the Gryffindors take the Quaffle - that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and - OUCH - that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger – The Quaffle is taken by the Slytherins - that's Adrian Pucey speeding off toward the goal posts, but he's blocked by a second Bludger - sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which - nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Potter back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes - she's really flying - dodges a speeding Bludger - the goal posts are ahead - come on, now, Scarlett - Keeper Bletchley dives - misses - GRYFFINDOR SCORE!' Gryffindor cheers filled the air, along with the sound of groaning from Slytherins. 'And that's Flint with the Quaffle – taken by Bell – passed to Johnson who narrowly dodges a Bludger sent by Derrick, the Slytherin beater – and he's hit with a Bludger sent by Fred Weasley! Or so I think – he regains his balance on the broom while Johnson heads towards the goals – she's got a sh- ah, no fair – Flint knocks into Johnson and she throws the Quaffle to Potter, who gets barged by Pucey - Slytherin in possession,' Lee Jordan was saying, 'Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys, and Chaser Bell, and speeds toward the - wait a moment - was that the Snitch?" A murmur ran through the crowd as Adrian Pucey dropped the Quaffle, too busy looking over his shoulder at the flash of gold that had passed his left ear. Scarlett immediately sped up and grabbed it, before she was kicked off her broom by Flint  
'FOUL!' Lee yelled into the microphone 'Flint kicks Potter off her broom and she falls to the ground, that's got to hurt and... – Flint is hit in the face with a Bludger! Nice one George! Or Fred...we really need numbers on these, Professor -' Scarlett groaned as she landed on the ground, her wrist felt like it had snapped off and she could barely breathe. She sat up and saw Flint had landed a few feet away from her, she stood up and kicked him in the stomach, before huffing and sitting back down again as Madam Pomfrey inspected her wrist. She heard a loud noise above her and saw that Pucey had knocked Harry, and he was now holding onto his broom for dear life  
'Foul!' the Gryffindors screamed, along with Scarlett. Madam Hooch angrily spoke to Pucey, then ordered a free shot to Gryffindor at the goal posts.  
'Send him off, ref! Red card!' Scarlett heard Dean Thomas yell from above her, trust him to make a reference to football when no one here really knew what football even was. Even Lee Jordan was finding it difficult not to take sides. 'So - after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating again-'  
'Jordan!' growled Professor McGonagall.  
'I mean, after another open and revolting foul...'  
'Jordan, I'm warning you-'  
'All right, all right. Flint nearly kills S. Potter, then Pucey nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Johnson, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue play, Gryffindor still in possession.' Scarlett began watching once more, even though her wrists was still agonisingly painful as Madam Pomfrey dealt with Flint. Harry dodged yet another Bludger, which went dangerously close to his head – when suddenly his broom gave a lurch – for a second, it looked as if he was going to fall. Scarlett's eyes widened as his broom continued to try and buck him off, then suddenly it went completely out of control, it zigzagged through the air, and made violent movements side to side, though he was still on the broom. Lee was still commentating.  
'Slytherin in possession - Pucey with the Quaffle - passes Johnson - passes Bell - Pucey hit hard in the face by a Bludger, hope it broke his nose - only joking, Professor - Slytherins score - A no...' The Slytherins were cheering. No one seemed to have noticed that Harry's broom was behaving strangely. Suddenly, people were pointing up at Harry all over the stands. His broom had started to roll over and over, with him only just managing to hold on. Then the whole crowd gasped. Harry's broom had given a wild jerk and Harry swung off it. He was now dangling from it, holding on with only one hand. Scarlett didn't know why that would have happened – brooms weren't supposed to be affected by magic. She saw Fred and George trying to fly up to Harry, however when they tried he just seemed to float higher in the air – they decided to circle beneath him, hoping to catch him if he fell. Pucey had scored 5 times without anyone noticing. It stayed like that for a few more seconds, before Harry seemed to have regained control. He swung himself back up and was on the broom once more. Suddenly, he began to speed towards the ground, before he tripped up and fell forwards. He hit the field and began coughing – and then he coughed up something gold  
'HARRY POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE GOLDEN SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WIN!' Lee Jordan shouted, as the Gryffindor crowd erupted into cheers. Scarlett ran towards Harry and hugged him,  
'Try to not choke to death, next time' Scarlett said, as the other members of the team landed around them, Fred and George clapping Harry on the back, Angelina jumping up and down, and Oliver was...well, Oliver looked like he was going to burst with happiness.  
'You alright?' George asked, 'I mean, you kinda fell about 40 feet'  
'I'm fine, I think I've just broken my wrist' she said, lifting her arm up and gesturing to her left wrist, which was now bruised slightly and didn't look entirely normal  
'Merlin.' George said 'Have you seen Madam Pomfrey?'  
'She's with Flint' Scarlett said, nodding towards the nurse who was now trying to fix his broken nose and jaw. 'That your handiwork?'  
'It may be' he muttered, a smirk on his face 'Hey, I said two handsome men would protect you – but sadly one of the handsome men was busy protecting his erm...sort of woman Angelina, therefore I decided to get the prat back for you'  
'Well, thank you, Georgie.' she grinned, hugging the twin 'But next time how about you just stop me getting kicked off my broom, ey?'  
'I'm sure I'll aim to do that next match' George said, as there was a yelling from across the pitch. The two looked to see Pucey arguing with Hooch  
'He didn't catch it! He nearly swallowed it!'  
'He has broken no rules. 170 – 60, Gryffindor win.' Hooch said, before walking off the pitch.  
'I need to go to the hospital wing anyway' Scarlett said, 'I don't feel like waiting out here until she's done', she then made her way back into the locker room, slowly followed by the others. She got changed as quickly as she could without her wrist hurting, then made her way back up the castle, with the twins hurrying behind her  
'Your brother says he's going to Hagrids with Hermione and Ron, and that if you're done soon then you should go, but if not they'll explain it all later'  
'Okay' Scarlett said, as she rounded the corner that led to the hospital – still being followed by the twins 'Is there a reason you're following me?'  
'We don't want you to get hurt on the way there, now, do we?' Fred teased, and she hit him with her good arm. The three walked into the wing, and Scarlett sat down on one of the beds.  
'You alright?' George asked, and she nodded  
'Fine, I just want to punch Flint in his stupid ugly face.'  
'I'm sure McGonagall will look over it if you do.'  
'She should, he kicked me off my bloody broom, and he's 16! I'm 11!'  
'We know, why'd you think George almost punched him in the face?' Fred smirked 'No worries, though, I'm pretty sure you're not going to get hurt again – Hufflepuff don't really cheat, and Ravenclaws are too intelligent to just kick someone off a broom and think they can get away with it.'  
'Thank Merlin' Scarlett muttered, as Madam Pomfrey flustered into the room, wandering over to Scarlett and looking at her wrist. She muttered something that sounded like 'Episkey' under her breath, and there was a loud snap  
'Ouch!' Scarlett hissed, as Madam Pomfrey flexed her wrist back and forth  
'Are you sure it's just your wrist?' she questioned, and Scarlett shrugged, causing pain once more  
'You've probably twisted your shoulder,' she began, then examined Scarlett's shoulder 'Take this' she said, handing her a potion. She drank it, and immediately her shoulder felt better  
'Does it still hurt?' she asked, and Scarlett shook her head 'Then you're free to go – just watch your wrist' she nodded, and hopped off the bed, then began walking towards the seventh floor  
'Where are you going?' George asked, as he and Fred walked after the girl 'I thought you were going to Hagrids?'  
'I can't be bothered, I need to have a shower and my wrist feels funny still'  
'Then you should have told Madam Pomfrey!' George said,  
'Alright, calm yourself.' she muttered, as she crawled through the hole that led to the common room  
'George, you sound like her mother' Fred said, 'She's obviously fine, so leave it.'  
'Bu-'  
'George' Scarlett sighed, 'I'm fineeeeeee. But mostly gross and grass stained' she said looking down at her arm, which had a green patch down it 'So I shall be back in a few moments' she said, then ran up the stairs and into her dormitory – no one was back yet, she knew Hermione was with Harry and Ron, but had no idea where Lavender and Parvarti were. She wandered into the bathroom, then continued to shower, getting out around 15 minutes later. She dryed her hair off, before wandering back into the dormitory – Lavender was back now, but she was busy. Scarlett climbed onto her bed and shut the curtains, then got dressed. After that she went back down to the common room – mainly people were back, but most were still outside or in their dormitories. She flung herself down onto the sofa again, but before she could even get comfortable she felt herself get picked up, then flung over someone's shoulder  
'What the hell?!' she squealed, and the person chuckled 'George Weasley! Put me down!'  
'Never!'  
'Well, where are you taking me?'  
'Back to Madam Pomfrey – you need your wrist fixed.'  
'It is fixed!' she said, and George squeezed her wrist once – causing her to hiss  
'Yeah, obviously' he said, and they carried on walking – well, George carried on walking until she was thrown down onto the bed once more  
'Must you?' she moaned  
'I must, because your wrist is still broken.' he said, as Madam Pomfrey marched into the room, frowning at Scarlett  
'Everything alright?'  
'No, Madam Pomfrey – see, she said her wrist didn't hurt earlier, but then she hit it again on something, and now it hurts again.' George spoke for her  
'It's honestly fine-'  
'Nonsense, I'll look at it' she replied, wandering back over to Scarlett and probing her wrist again. Scarlett glared at George and he gave her a sweet smile back. She was about to talk to George before Madam Pomfrey poked a certain part of her wrist, and she yelped.  
'It's a good job your brought her, any longer and it would have taken longer to heal – she needs a cast on it, though'  
'Come on' Scarlett groaned, letting her head fall  
'If he hadn't brought you, you could have had lasting damage.' Madam Pomfrey said, before she disappeared into one of the store cupboards  
'There you go' George said, looking at Scarlett 'Now, what do you say?'  
'I say you're a prat' she muttered, and he raised his eyebrows at her 'You're a prat, but thanks' he grinned  
'You're welcome, Scar.'  
'Anyway, what's this about Fred loving Angelina with all his heart?' she joked  
'He doesn't really know about it yet' he smirked 'but soon enough, he'll realise'  
'Ohh, one of those things' Scarlett muttered, as Madam Pomfrey came back, wrapping what looked like an elasticated piece of material around her wrist,  
'that should do for now, but if the pain comes back you'll have to come back and have a proper cast on'  
'Okay, thank you' Scarlett said, hopping off the bed.  
'See, I told you that you'd need to come back' George said, as they exited the room  
'Shut your mouth, Georgie' she joked. They walked back to the common room, and Scarlett ran across Hermione, Harry and Ron when they walked into the room  
'I need to go talk to them' she said, turning towards George 'But thanks, honestly. It was nice of you...I feel like you're going to do something mean to stop yourself looking nice'  
'Hmm..maybe, maybe not' George winked, before turning around and walking towards Fred and Lee. Scarlett shook her head, before wandering over to the other three.  
'So?' Scarlett asked  
'We think Snape jinxed Harry's broom when he started going all crazy in the match – he was staring directly at Harry and muttering something, but wasn't blinking. Hagrid said we were crazy, of course' Ron said,  
'Then I told him about how I heard him say he was trying to get past the three headed dog on Halloween, and that it bit him – then Hagrid said he'd owned him, and his name was Fluffy-'  
'Fluffy?' Scarlett repeated, slightly confused. That three headed dog that had tried to eat their heads off...was named Fluffy?  
'Yeah,' Harry said, then continued 'Hagrid bought him of a Greek person, then lent him to Dumbledore to guard something'  
'Something?'  
'That's what we thought' Hermione said 'He wouldn't tell us afterwards'  
'But surely Snape's trying to steal whatever it's guarding?'  
'That's what we said' Hermione said again 'But Hagrid said that because he was a teacher he wouldn't do it, so I mentioned about how he tried to kill Harry, and he said we were wrong._ But _then he mentioned something about Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel.'  
'Nicholas Flamel...' Scarlett repeated quietly 'I've heard that name before'  
'I thought that' Hermione murmured  
'So...from what we know, Fluffy's guarding whatever's to do with Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel? And Snape's trying to steal it.' Scarlett said 'I'll bet you anything that the little package Hagrid got has something to do with Nicholas Flamel.'  
'So now all we have to do is figure out who Nicholas Flamel is.' Hermione said  
'I think we go to the library tomorrow, Mione' Scarlett muttered, and Hermione nodded  
'I never thought I'd hear you say that' Harry said.

* * *

This should clear up a lot...hopefully.  
Anyway, I hope you all still like this, because well...that's the point, sort of.  
Okay I don't know what else to say, other than please review! Thanks :3


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Scarlett woke up one morning in mid-December to Fred and George poking her – she wondered how exactly they'd gotten into the girls dormitory before she realised she'd fallen asleep in the common room the night before  
'What?' she groaned, and an identical smirk appeared on both their faces  
'We're going to enchant snowballs to hit Quirrell on the back of the head, wanna come?' Fred asked, and she looked at them both, thinking it over  
'How cold is it?'  
'Not that bad' George said,  
'Fine, just give me a minute' she muttered, rolling off the sofa and running to the girls dormitory, where she quickly got dressed and went back down the common room, where Fred and George were standing  
'Ready?' Fred asked, and she nodded. The three made their way out of the castle, and found Quirrell walking outside, where they hid behind one of the pillar's and all looked around it, each of them made one snowball float in the air, before bewitching it – which caused it to chase after Quirrell and begin to bounce off the back of his turban. They repeated this action with several of them, before turning around and walking back to the castle – where they ran into Professor McGonagall, who had her eyebrows raised, before she walked off  
'Did we just get away with it?' Fred murmured, looking at George – who likewise had a bewildered look on his face as he nodded 'She's our good luck charm!'  
'Because no one wants to punish the first year – least of all a Potter' she joked,  
'Yeah, tell that to Snape' George smirked, as they walked back up to the Great Hall  
'Well, he's the exception. Git.' Scarlett muttered, and they then walked into the Great Hall and sat down. Moments later, the few owls that had managed to get through the snowy conditions came, and before they could leave they had to be nursed back to health. Once they had gotten back to the common room, it was buzzing with excitement – mainly due to the fact that the holiday's were starting soon, and the majority of people were going home – including Scarlett; Professor McGonagall had come around the week previously, and made a list of people who would be staying at Hogwarts during the holidays, a list which Harry and Scarlett had signed immediately. Luckily, though, the Weasley's were also staying over Christmas, Mr and Mrs Weasley had decided to visit his older brother, Charlie, in Romania.  
On the last day left in school, Scarlett, Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking into the Great Hall, where they found Hagrid dragging a tree, before he put it in the corner of the room – at which point Flitwick began to decorate it  
'How many days you got left until yer holidays?' Hagrid asked  
'Just today' Hermione said, 'We leave tonight, I think. That reminds me – you three, we've got half an hour until lunch, we should be in the library.'  
'Oh yeah' Ron muttered, looking away from Professor Flitwick  
'The library?' Hagrid frowned, following the four out of the hall 'Before the holidays? Bit keen aren't yeh?'  
'Oh, we're not working' Harry spoke up 'Ever since you mentioned Nicholas Flamel, we've been trying to figure out who he is'  
'You what?' Hagrid asked, a shocked look painted across his face 'Listen here, I've told yeh, drop it. It's nothin' ter do with yeh what the dog's guardin'.'  
'We're just curious about who Nicholas Flamel is, that's all' Scarlett said 'I think Lee was talking about him the other day' she lied, she doubted that Lee even knew who Flamel was.  
'Well, un;ess you want to tell us and save us the trouble?' Harry added 'We must've been through hundreds of books and we can't find him anywhere. I know I've read his name somewhere, though'  
'I'm sayin' nothin'.' Hagrid said, faltly  
'Well, we'll have to look for ourselves then' Ron said, and the four left. They made their way into the library – which was huge. Books lined every wall, with desks in between each row of bookcases – although, unlike the rest of the school year, there were no students sitting at them. Hermione took out a piece of parchment with subjects and titles written on them, before she strode off to look for them. Ron looked down isles of books and pulled them off the shelves at random, and Harry walked over to the restricted section. Scarlett decided on the idea of "look at the last place you can think of" - which is why she ended up in the charms section of the library. She opened books, scanned them, and closed them; then repeated this action with almost every book in the area. Before sighing and walking outside the library, where Harry was leaning against the wall  
'Find anything?' he asked, and she shook her head  
'Nothing' she groaned, and seconds later Hermione came out, who also said she found nothing. Lastly, Ron came out – and he, like the others, found nothing. The four made their way back to the Great Hall, and sat down on one of the long benches for lunch  
'You will keep looking while I'm away, won't you?' Hermione said 'And send me an owl if you find anything'  
'And you could ask your parents if they know who Flamel is,' Ron began 'It'd be safe to ask them'  
'Very safe, they're dentists' Hermione said, and Ron frowned  
'They're what?'  
'They look after people's teeth' Scarlett said, and Ron still looked baffled by the idea.

Once the holiday's had started, the three remaining had a very hard time focusing on Flamel. Scarlett had the entire dormitory to herself, and Ron and Harry were the only one's in their own dormitory. Along with this, the common room and uncharacteristically empty the majority of the time, so they were able to get the chairs closest to the fire – well, Scarlett was up until when Fred and George returned and kicked her out of the seat; much against her own will.  
Ron had begun to try to teach the both of them wizards chess, however it didn't interest Scarlett hald as much as it did Harry, and she simply took to watching whilst reading about the different Quidditch teams. She discovered that wizards chess was very similar to muggle chess, however the pieces would move around and talk to the players – which, the first time it happened, had almost scared Scarlett to death.  
On Christmas Eve, Scarlett went to bed much looking forward to the next day, but was definitely not expecting presents. She was woken up the next morning by Fred and George. Again. She noted that they were wearing blue jumpers with F and G on it in yellow, respectively.  
'How did you get in here?!'  
'it's very simple, really-' Fred began  
'-Yeah, you see, there's these things called stairs-'  
'-And funnily enough-'  
'-If you walk up them,-'  
'-They get you to new places!-'  
'-It's amazing, really.' George ended, and she glared at the both of them  
'I hate you both'  
'Aww, that's mean' Fred pouted, before smirking 'Anyway, get up – presents'  
'I don't have any, idiots' she said, but sat up all the same  
'I think you may be wrong there' George said, pointing towards something at the end of her bed 'So, get up.'  
'Really?!' she asked, crawling towards the end of her bed and picking up the package 'Who would send me something?' she frowned, ripping it open to reveal a dark red jumper with a purple 'S' printed on the front  
'Hey! Yours is better than ours!' Fred said, picking hers up from the paper 'Unbelievable.'  
'Obviously I'm more special.' she joked, as Fred shoved it over her head 'OW, that was my hair, you prat!'  
'Oops, sorry' he smirked, as she shoved her arms through it  
'Anyway, we're going to go and see if Ron and Harry have a jumper – coming?'  
'Just give me a second' she muttered, looking down by the side of her bed and seeing a pair of jeans, then pulling them under the covers and shimmying into them 'There – but one of you should just carry me' she smirked, and Fred and George looked at each other  
'Would you like to do the honours?' Fred asked,  
'Not particularly.'  
'Sucks for you, I'm older.'  
'You can't say that! It doesn't count!'  
'I can and I will and it does.' Fred winked, and George groaned  
'Fine' he said, turning his back to Scarlett 'Climb.'  
'N'aww, I knew you loved me' she joked, as she hopped on George's back,  
'Don't push it' Fred smirked 'I think he's about ready to shove you off', the three then walked towards the boys dormitories, and, on walking in – saw a very awake Ron and Harry, who glanced up as they walked in  
'Merry Christmas, you two' Fred said, 'Hey, look! Harry's got a Weasley jumper, too! And I was right, theirs are better than ours!'  
'Obviously she makes more effort if you're not in the family' Scarlett grinned  
'Why aren't you wearing yours, Ron? Come on, get it on – they're lovely and warm' George smirked  
'I hate maroon' Ron moaned, as he pulled it over his head  
'You haven't got a letter on yours' George said 'I suppose she thinks you don't forget your name, but we're not stupid – we know we're called Gred and Forge.'  
'Rea-' Scarlett began, but was interrupted  
'What's all this noise?' a voice said from the doorway, and Percy Weasley stuck his head through the door, looking rather disapproving. He had clearly gotten halfway through opening his own present, and had a jumper half wrapped under his arm – before Fred seized it  
'P for prefect! Get it on, Percy, come on, we're all wearing ours – even Harry's got one'  
'Oi!' Scarlett defended, and George flinched as she yelled in his ear 'I exist!'  
'My apologies-' Fred smirked 'Harry and his ugly twin have one'  
'Rude.' she muttered, and George chuckled as Fred made a move towards Percy and shoved the jumper over his head – skewing his glasses  
'You're not sitting with the prefects, either – Christmas is time for family.' George said.

At Dinner, they were sitting in the Great Hall – and Scarlett swore she had never seen so much food before in her entire life. There was every type of food imaginable – and she was sure that there were things she'd never even heard of before. Other than the food, the crackers were nothing compared to what muggle's had – with the paper hats that ripped and the plastic toys that entertained you for about 5 minutes, no, they exploded like a canon and gave off a cloud of blue smoke – also, the items that came out from the cracker were far more interesting – this, Scarlett had learned when Harry and Fred had pulled a cracker, and white mice came out. Scarlett looked up at the high table, and saw Dumbledore had swapped his hat for a flowered bonnet, and was chuckling at a joke Professor Flitwick had just read to him. She saw that Hagrid's face was getting redder and redder as time went on and as he called for more wine – until he finally kissed Professor McGonagall on the cheek, who giggled and blushed. Finally, they finished and went outside – where they began to have a furious snowball fight. To which Scarlett finally admitted defeat to Fred as he threatened to shove two down her back – before quickly getting him back by throwing one at his face. Later, they returned to the common room – ice cold, wet and gasping for breath. They placed themselves in front of the fire, and Harry began to play chess with Ron once more as Scarlett watched. There was a loud laughing, and Scarlett tilted her head up to see Percy chasing Fred and George around – they'd stolen his prefect badge. She had to admit that this had been the best Christmas she'd ever had – although it wasn't hard to beat. Later, she sat in the boys dormitory with Harry and Ron – and he pulled out the present that had both their names written on it  
'I would have opened it earlier-' he began 'but it was for both of us, so I figured I'd wait'  
'It's a good job you did, if you hadn't I probably would have killed you' she smirked, as the two ripped open the wrapping paper, and something silvery grey slid out of it in a fluid motion, slithering the floor.  
'I've heard of those' Ron said, in a hushed voice 'If that's what I think it is...they're rare! And really valuable.'  
'What is it?' Scarlett frowned, as Harry picked it up off the floor  
'It's an invisibility cloak' Ron muttered, a look of awe plastered on his face 'I'm sure it is! Try it on!' and Harry threw the cloak around his shoulders, the bottom half of his body disappearing from sight 'Woah' Scarlett commented, and Harry looked at his feet. Scarlett picked up the note and glanced over it.  
_Harry & Scarlett,  
Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well.  
A very merry Christmas to you.  
_There was no signature.  
Ron eventually fell asleep, and Harry and Scarlett stayed awake, admiring the cloak  
'This was dad's' Scarlett said quietly, and Harry nodded  
'I know'  
'That's...wow'  
'Yeah' he muttered.  
'Use it well' Scarlett frowned, and thought. This cloak could make them invisible – to everyone. They could go anywhere in the castle they wanted, to find out anything they wanted 'the restricted section.' she said, and Harry nodded  
'Let's go.' he said, and the two his under the cloak, creeping out of the dormitory and across the common room, before climbing out of the portrait hole  
'Who's there?' the fat lady squeaked, and they said nothing – but continued walking quickly down the corridor. They made their way towards the library and sneaked inside, to find it was pitch black. Harry lit a lamp so that they were able to see their way along the row of books, and Scarlett realised to anyone else the lamp would look as if it was floating in mid-air – she was about to warn Harry of this, but then realised if anyone came to look, it was probably a normal occurrence to wizards and they would think nothing of it. The two carefully stepped over the rope, and then held up the lamps to read the titles printed on each book, though they didn't tell the two much – most seemed to be in a different language completely; some even had no title. One book had a dark stain on that looked remarkably like blood. Scarlett wandered past one of the books and could have sworn she heard it whispering – she slowly took it out of the bookcase, and opened it up – and it begun screaming, a bloodcurdling, piercing scream that split the comfortable silence of the library. She snapped it shut and shoved it back on the shelf, before knocking over the lamp – they then ran out of the library, but saw Filch standing by the door. Harry ducked under his arm, and Scarlett quickly followed. They ran a random way, and found themselves in front of a suit of armour  
'You asked me to come directly to you, Professor, if anyone was wandering around at night, and somebody's been in in the library Restricted Section' she took a deep breath, and turned, seeing that Filch and Snape were standing at the end of the corridor  
'The Restricted Section? Well, they can't be far, we'll catch them.' the twins stood rooted to their spots as Filch and Snape began walking towards them – of course, they wouldn't be able to see them – but invisibility wouldn't help if they walked into them. They backed away as quickly as possible, and Harry noticed a door on the left – they squeezed through the small gap, and Filch and Snape walked straight past the door. Scarlett took the cloak off and looked at the mirror in the center of the room, she walked towards it and noticed a inscription carved into it  
_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi. _  
She walked to stand in front of it, and Harry stood next to her. Suddenly, a crowd of people appeared. She whipped her head around – as did Harry – to see there was no one standing there. The room was empty. When she looked back into the mirror, she saw a man and woman standing there, smiling and waving. She was a very pretty woman – she had dark red hair, much like Scarlett, and her eyes...her eyes were bright green, identical to that of Harry and Scarlett's. There was a tall, thin, black-haired man standing next to her, with his arm wrapped over her shoulder. He wore glasses similar to Harry's, and his hair was just as untidy. Sticking up at the back, just as Harry's did.  
'Mum and Dad' Scarlett whispered, and Harry nodded. She looked behind her mother to the other people, seeing that they had green eyes like hers, noses like hers..there was even one that had hair exactly the same style as hers. Whereas on her fathers side, she noted that they all seemed to have dark eyes, and noses more like Harry's, messy hair that (on the mens side) seemed to stick up, and they were all rather tall.  
The two of them stood there, staring at the image of the family they would never meet. They stood there for a long time, before they realised they couldn't stay here – they had to find their way back to the common room.  
'We'll come back' Harry muttered, and the two hurried from the room. They made their way back to the common room, with Harry immediately going to the boys dormitory, and Scarlett the girls. She lay in bed thinking about what had just happened for a while, before she drifted off to sleep. The next morning, she ran into Ron and Harry in the Great Hall.  
'You could have woken me up,' said Ron, crossly.  
'You can come tonight, I'm going back, I want to show you the mirror.' Harry said, as Scarlett sat down next to them.  
'I'd like to see your mum and dad,' Ron said eagerly.  
'We want to see your family – all of them, you'll be able to show us your brothers and everyone' Harry said  
'You can see them any old time,' Ron began 'Just come round my house this summer. Anyway, maybe it only shows dead people. Shame about not finding Flamel, though.' he added, as Fred and George slid in next to him  
'Not eating anything, you two?' Fred asked, looking at Scarlett and Harry – the first shaking her head. She couldn't eat, her thoughts were too focused on her parents to even care about anything else. Did Flamel really matter, really? And did it honestly matter if Snape stole it?  
'Are you alright?' George asked 'You look odd.'  
'Fine' Scarlett muttered 'I'm going back to the common room – see you two later' she said to Harry and Ron, standing up and quickly walking out of the hall – running as soon as she was out of sight.  
That evening, Harry, Scarlett and Ron were retracing the first two's steps to the room – with great difficulty. They wandered down dark passageways, finding themselves to be back where they started the majority of the time  
'I'm freezing' Ron moaned 'Let's forget it and go back'  
'No!' Harry hissed 'I know it's here somewhere', and just as Ron started to moan that his feet were dead, they found the suit of armour  
'It's here!' Scarlett said, shoving the door open to reveal the mirror in the centre of the room. They dropped the cloak and ran up to it – and the Potters appeared once more.  
'See?' Harry whispered  
'I can't see anything'  
'Look! Look at them, there's loads.'  
'I can only see you.'  
'Look properly, stand where I am' Scarlett said, moving to the side – but now with Harry and Ron in the mirror, she could seen nothing  
'Look at me!' Ron said, his mouth in the shape of an O  
'Can you see all your family?'  
'No, I'm alone – but, I'm different...I look older! Bloody hell, I'm head boy!  
'What?' Harry frowned  
'I'm wearing the badge like Bill used to – and I'm holding the house cup! And the Quidditch cup! And I'm the captain too!...I look good!' he tore his eyes from the mirror to look at Harry and Scarlett  
'Do you think it shows the future?'  
'How can it. Both of our parents are dead' Scarlett murmured, looking at Harry. A sudden noise outside in the corridor put an end to their discussion. They hadn't realized how loudly they had been talking.  
'Quick!' Ron threw the cloak back over them as the luminous eyes of Mrs. Norris came round the door. She stood for a while, before she turned and left.  
'Come on, she might have gone for Filch – we aren't safe' Scarlett muttered, as they exited the room.

The snow still hadn't melted the next morning.  
'Want to play chess, Harry?' Ron asked  
'No' he replied  
'We could visit Hagrid?'  
'No, you can go..'  
'I know what you're thinking, don't go back to the mirror tonight'  
'Why?' Scarlett asked  
'I dunno, I've just got a bad feeling about it – and anyway, you've had too many close shaves already. Filch, Snape and Mrs. Norris are wandering around.'  
'So?' she asked  
So what if they can't see you? What if they walk into you? What if you knock something over?'  
'You sound like Hermione' Harry muttered  
'I'm serious, don't go.' Ron replied, but that wasn't going to stop them. That night, they found their way much quicker than before. They soon found themselves sitting in front of the mirror, with their mother and father smiling at them again.  
'So, back again?' and she felt as if her blood had just turned into ice. She turned her head to see the face of Albus Dumbledore.  
'Er, we didn't see you, sir' Scarlett muttered  
'Strange how nearsighted being invisible can make you' he smiled, 'So, you, like hundreds before you, have discovered the Mirror of Erised.'  
'I didn't know it was called that, sir' Harry said  
'But I expect now you've realised what it does?  
'It shows us family..' Harry muttered  
'And it showed your friends Ron as head boy'  
'How did you-?' Harry began  
'I don't need a cloak to become invisible' Dumbledore smiled 'Now, can you think of what the Mirror of Erised shows us all?' he asked, and Harry shook his head  
'What we want' Scarlett muttered 'Well, what we desire. That's why me and Harry saw family, but Ron saw all of that stuff...'  
'More or less' Dumbledore said quietly 'It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts. You two, who have never known your family, desire more than anything to see them around you. Ronald Weasley, who has always been overshadowed by his older brothers, see's himself standing alone as the best out of all of them. However, this mirror will never show knowledge nor truth. Men have wasted away before it, entranced by their own desire. The mirror will be moved to a new home, and I suggest neither of you go looking for it. It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that. Now, why don't you put that admirable cloak back on and get off to bed?' he finished, and the twins stood up  
'Sir - Professor Dumbledore, can I ask you something?' Harry said  
'Of course, you've just done so' he smiled, 'you may ask me one more, however'  
'What do you see in the mirror?'  
'I? I see myself holding a pair of thick, woolen socks.' he said, and they – Harry and Scarlett – frowned 'One can never have enough socks,' said Dumbledore. 'Another Christmas has come and gone and I didn't get a single pair. People will insist on giving me books.'  
Scarlett only realised when she was lying in her bed, staring at the ceiling that Dumbledore may have been lying – but, she considered, it was a rather personal question. She thought about the fact that she would never see the mirror again, and considered whether she liked this fact – or despised it.

* * *

'Nother chapter for you all.  
I realise in these chapters I am massively copying parts of the book - but in later chapters it will change - and in the next few books, I'm relatively certain that I won't be copying the books as much as I am with this one.  
Anyway, I shall now go back to writing the next chapters for both this and the other OC one I'm currently working on  
So thanks for reading and pleeeeeease review :3 Thanks


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Dumbledore had definitely convinced the twins to not go looking for the Mirror of Erised again, and for the rest of the Christmas holidays the invisibility cloak had stayed folded in the bottom of Harrys trunk – Scarlett had argued that she wanted it, but Harry figured if she had it, she'd use it. She tried to forget everything she had seen in the mirror – but she found great difficulty in this action; and she started having nightmares. Once, she dreamt about being with her parents, and then there was a flash of green light and they disappeared, whilst a voice cackled with laugher in the background.  
'You seem Dumbledore was right – that mirror could drive you mad' Ron had said when Harry told him about the dreams they'd been having.  
Hermione had come back to Hogwarts the day before the term started – taking a different view on things than the three had. She was torn between horror and disappointment at the idea that the twins had been roaming around the castle at night, and the fact that they had discovered nothing about Nicholas Flamel. They'd almost given up hope about ever finding Flamel in a library book – even though the twins were still sure they'd seen his name somewhere before. Once the term had started, however, they were back to skimming through breaks at every chance they got between lessons; Harry and Scarlett having less time as Quidditch practice begun again.  
Wood had started to work the team harder than ever; even the endless rain that had replaced the snow couldn't dampen his spirits. Fred and George complained that Wood was being a bit mental, but Scarlett and Harry were on Wood's side – if they won the next match again Hufflepuff, they would overtake Slytherin for the Quidditch cup, and that could make Gryffindor win for the first time in seven years. Apart from this, the extra training meant she didn't have any nightmares; she usually fell asleep the second she got in.  
During one particular muddy and wet practice session, Wood accidentally let slip a large piece of bad news – this was because of Fred and George, mainly; who kept dive-bombing each other and pretending to fall of their brooms; along with this, they kept pretending to knock Scarlett off her broom by kicking her, an action which made her kick them back  
'Will you stop messing around!' he yelled 'That is exactly the thing that'll lose us the match! Snape's refereeing this time, and he'll be looking for any excuse to knock points off Gryffindor!' that time George did actually fall off his broom, falling on his face as he did so.  
'Snape's refereeing?' he spluttered through a mouthful of mud 'When's he ever refereed a Quidditch match? He's not going to be fair if we might overtake Slytherin!' Scarlett floated down next to him and pulled him up, glancing at his face  
'That really doesn't make you look any better' she smirked, as the others landed around them, complaining along with George  
'It's not my fault' Wood spoke up 'We've just got to make sure that we play a clean game, so Snape has no excuse to pick on us'  
'We never fouled anyway!' Scarlett huffed 'If I remember correctly, I got kicked off my broom, and broke my wrist!' she said, waving her still bandaged arm in Oliver's face 'And they bashed into Harry, and almost shoved you through a goal post!'  
'Yeah, and because of the first one, our beater tried to punch someone in the face – which would be counted as a foul; and a big one' Oliver said, glancing towards George  
'I wasn't going to let him kick her so she fell over 30ft and get away with it!' George defended, and Oliver shook his head and looked away  
'Doesn't matter, it's in the past now' Oliver said. Once the practice was over, most of the team hung around to talk – however Harry and Scarlett headed straight back towards the common room; where they found Ron and Hermione playing chess, which was the only thing Hermione ever lost at – which they all agreed (other than Hermione) was good for her.  
'Don't talk to me for a moment' Ron said, when Scarlett and Harry sat down next to him and Hermione 'I need to concent-' he added, before he looked up at them 'What's the matter? You both look awful'  
'Snape's refereeing the next Quidditch match' Scarlett muttered, taking note to make sure no one else was able to hear  
'Don't play' Hermione said immediately  
'Say you're ill' Ron added  
'Pretend to break your leg' suggested Hermione  
'Really break your leg' Ron said  
'Can't' Harry began 'There's no reserve Seeker, if I back out – Gryffindor can't play at all.' they turned to face Scarlett  
'i'm not giving in that easily.' she stated 'If Snape really wants to kill me, he can do a better job that getting a player to shove me off my broom or something' at that exact moment, Neville toppled into the common room. Somehow, he had managed to clim through the portairt hole, as his legs had been stuck together with what they recognized as a Leg-Locker curse; which meant he must have had to bunny hop his way to Gryffindor tower. Almost everyone began to laugh other than Hermione, who leapt forwards and performed the counter-curse – his legs sprang apart and, trembling, he got to his feet  
'What happened?' Hermione asked, and he sat down next to the twins  
'Malfoy' Neville said shakily 'I met him outside the library. He said he'd been looking for someone to practice the hex on'  
'Go to Professor McGonagall!' Hermione suggested 'Report him!'  
'I don't want more trouble' he mumbled, shaking his head  
'You've got to stand up to him, Neville! He's used to walking all over people, but that's no reason to lie down in front of him and make it any easier than it already is!' Ron said  
'There's no need to tell me I'm not brave enough to be in Gryffindor – Malfoy's already done that' Neville choked out, and Scarlett felt Harry shift against her, before pulling out a Chocolate Frog from his pocket – and handing it to Neville.  
'You're worth 12 of Malfoy' he said  
'Yeah' Scarlett began 'The sorting hat chose you for Gryffindor, didn't it? And Malfoy's in bloody Slytherin! Besides, he's only "brave" when he's got Crabbe and Goyle behind him – and that's as long as he isn't outnumbered as well.' she muttered, and Ron nodded as Neville's lips twitched slightly into a weak smile  
'Thanks, you two...I think I'll go bed, d'you want the card, you collect them, don't you?' he questioned, handing Harry the card as he wandered off  
'Flamel!' Scarlett announced suddenly, and the three others jumped  
'What?' Hermione frowned, as Scarlett snatched the card from Harry  
'Nicholas Flamel! He's on the back of this card! "Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat against the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicholas Flamel"!' as soon as she finished the sentence, Hermione had sprung to her feet and was sprinting up to the girls' dormitory  
'Stay there!' she yelled back, before disappearing from sight. They barely had time to look at each other before she was rushing back, and enormous book laden in her arms  
'I never thought to even look in here!' she whispered 'I got this out of the library weeks ago for a bit of light reading'  
'Light?' Ron echoed, staring at the large book in her arms 'You call that light?' she flipped through the pages of the book until she stopped  
'I knew it! I knew it!' she said, ignoring Ron  
'Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the Philosophers Stone!'  
'The what?' Ron and Harry asked,  
'Oh honestly, don't you two read?' Hermione muttered, and Scarlett took the book from her  
'The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the Philosopher's Stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal. There have been many reports of the Sorcerer's Stone over the centuries, but the only Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicolas Flamel, the noted alchemist and opera lover. Mr. Flamel, who celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday last year, enjoys a quiet life in Devon with his wife, Perenelle (six hundred and fifty-eight).'  
'See?' Hermione said, when Scarlett finished reading  
'The dogs guarding the Philosopher's stone!' Scarlett muttered, and Hermione gave a small nod  
'I bet he asked Dumbledore to keep it safe for him, because they're friends and he knew someone was after it, that's why he wanted the stone moved out of Gringotts' Harry said, and again, Hermione nodded  
'A stone that makes gold and stops you from dying' Ron muttered 'No wonder Snape's after it, anyone would want it.'  
'And it's no wonder we couldn't find him in that Study of Recent Developments in Wizardy – he's not exactly recent at six hundred and sixty-five, is he?'

During the next morning, when they were sitting in Defence Against the Dark Arts, copying down different ways to treat werewolf bites, Harry and Ron were discussing what exactly they would do if they had the Philosophers stone – whilst Scarlett and Hermione shook their heads at some of the idiotic ideas they were coming out with – one including Ron saying he'd buy his own Quidditch team. This caused Scarlett's mind to wander back to the Quidditch match that Snape would be refereeing. She knew it was going to end badly, in fact she was completely and utterly sure of it; she just hoped she was completely and utterly wrong. Would they ever be able to overtake Slytherin when their referee was one of the most biased teachers at Hogwarts? If they could, it'd be the first time in seven years that it had happened.

The following afternoon, when Hermione and Ron wished the two good luck, Scarlett could tell they were wondering if they'd ever see them alive again; which wasn't entirely comforting. She ignored Wood's speech completely, pulling the robes over her head and picking up the Nimbus Two Thousand. Seconds later, she felt someone's hand on her arm, and she was tugged to the side by Wood, along with her brother.  
'Don't want to pressure you, Harry, but if you catch the Snitch early, it'll be better. Snape can't favour Hufflepuff too much. Scarlett, you try to get as many points as possible; cause you're probably one of the better Chaser's on the team'  
'The whole school's out there!' Fred spoke up from his position of peering through the door 'Even – blimey! Dumbledore's come to watch!' she swore she felt her heart drop and her stomach flip  
'Dumbledore?' Harry said, before dashing forwards to stand my Fred and look; and a grin erupted on his face. This relaxed Scarlett – there was no way Snape would try anything with Dumbledore sitting right there.  
They entered onto the pitch, and immediately the game began – within 5 minutes Snape had awarded Hufflepuff a penalty because George aimed at Bludger at him  
'George!' she hissed, and he gave her an apologetic look before winking. She rolled her eyes at him and continued with the game, another few minutes later Snape awarded Hufflepuff a penalty for no reason whatsoever. She saw Fred aim another Bludger at him but she "accidentally" barged into him  
'What?!'  
'Don't make it worse, you idiot!' she scolded, and Fred was about to reply before he focused on something behind Scarlett's head. She turned around to see Harry diving towards the ground, streaking like a bullet. He sped straight at Snape, and in the next second Harry pulled out of the dive – clutching the Snitch in his fist. The stands erupted – surely the Snitch had never been caught this quickly before?! She flew down to Harry and leapt off her broom, running at Harry  
'You're brilliant sometimes!' she grinned, hugging him. The Gryffindors came spilling onto the field, whilst Snape landed close by – his face white and his lips tight. Dumbledore came up and placed a hand on her brothers shoulder  
'Well done' she heard him say, as she turned to face the twins – who had identical grins on their faces  
'I don't know why you're so happy! You almost lost us 20 points!'  
'Oh calm down' Fred smirked  
'Yeah, we've won haven't we?' George smiled, and she glared at both of them  
'Besides-' Fred started  
'-We didn't see you scoring anything-'  
'-Not once'  
'Shut it' she muttered, and they smirked at her again 'Prats.'  
After that, they made their way to the locker rooms once more, and Scarlett noticed Harry leaving alone – quickly following after him.  
'I swear-' she began, and Harry jumped as he turned to face her 'if Snape has to referee another match, I'll scream'  
'Yeah,' he smirked 'we wouldn't have survived this one if it wasn't for Dumbledore'  
'Guess it's lucky we've got such a talented little Seeker, haven't we?' she joked, and Harry rolled his eyes. They walked to the broomshed, shoving the Nimbus Two Thousands in there – then looked up at the castle, the windows were now glowing a red colour due to the sun setting. Scarlett frowned at something that was walking down the castle steps, prodding Harry's arm she motioned towards it – the hooded figure seemed to be making it's way down towards the dark forest.  
'Snape?' she whispered, and Harry shrugged  
'Maybe' he replied, and Scarlett re-opened the broomshed, taking their brooms out and handing Harry his  
'Come on' she said, then swiftly climbed onto her broom and glided after the figure. The two hovered over the area they saw Snape disappear too, seeing him standing in a clearing; however he wasn't alone, Quirrell was standing there. They slowly glided down to one of the trees, landing noiselessly in a branch – the twins could just about catch what exactly the two Professor's were saying.  
'… d-don't know why you wanted t-t-to meet here of all p-places, Severus...'  
'Oh, I thought we'd keep this...private' Snape said, his voice sounding icy and cold 'Students aren't supposed to know about the Philosopher's Stone, after all.' Quirrell began muttering in response, and the twins leaned forwards in hopes of hearing – but Snape interrupted Quirrell  
'Have you found out how to get past that beast of Hagrid's yet?'  
'B-b-but Severus, I-'  
'You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrell.' Snape said, taking a large step towards him  
'I-I don't know what you mean'  
'You know perfectly well what I mean' Snape said, and an owl hooted loudly from behind them – Scarlett quickly grabbed Harry's arm as he almost fell out of the tree, and Snape continued 'Your little bit of hocus pocus...I'm waiting.'  
'B-but I d-d-don't -'  
'Very well.' Snape cut in 'we'll have another little chat soon, when you've had time to think things over and decided where exactly your loyalties lie.' he proceeded to throw his cloak over his head, and then strode out of the clearing – Quirrell was standing there as though he had been petrified.

'Where have you two been?!' Hermione squeaked, as the two walked down the corridor towards Gryffindor common room  
'We won! You won! Both of you own!' Ron shouted, a grin on his face 'And I gave Malfoy a black eye, and Neville tried to take on Crabbe and Goyle single-handed! He's still out cold but Madam Pomfrey says he'll be all right – talk about showing Slytherin! Everyone's waiting for you in the common room, we're having a party – Fred and George stole some cakes and stuff from the kitchens'  
'Never mind that – let's find an empty room, wait 'til you hear this.' Harry muttered 'So we were right, it is the Philosopher's Stone, and Snape's trying to force Quirrell to help him get it. He asked if he knew how to get past Fluffy.'  
'I reckon there are other things guarding the stone apart from Fluffy, loads of enchantments, probably, and Quirrell would have done some anti-Dark Arts spell that Snape needs to break through' Scarlett muttered  
'So you mean the Stone's only safe as long as Quirrell stands up to Snape?' said Hermione in alarm.  
'It'll be gone by next Tuesday' Ron groaned. The four wandered back up to the common room, finding that there were still a lot of people awake – still celebrating the win for Gryffindor. It continued for hours until the majority of people had gone to bed, and Scarlett was sitting on the sofa – trying as hard as she could to not fall asleep; and failing miserably. Hours later, she bolted upright on the sofa, panting and crying slightly. She'd had another nightmare about her parents being murdered.  
'Scar?' a voice asked, and she looked around to see Fred and George frowning at her  
'What's wrong?' George asked, and she shook her head  
'Nothing, just bad dream' she muttered, standing up 'I better go to bed, I've got homework to do tomorrow...or Hermione has, in any case.'  
'You sure you're alright?' Fred muttered, and she nodded – giving them the reassuring fake type smile they needed to believe her. It worked, anyway, and she slipped away to the girls dormitory – falling asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

So, here you go. Another chapter!  
I don't know what else to say, really.  
OH, I've finished this whole thing now, so I'll be uploading them at different times and I'll carry on writing for the next one - I realise that's probably weird, but I have weird weeks where I don't wanna write, so at least if I have one, I can still upload stuff and not leave you all waiting for like a month.  
Okay, so that's it!  
Please review c:


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

In the weeks that followed, the four discovered that Quirrell must have been a lot braver than they had previously thought – however he did seem to become paler and quite a lot thinner, but it didn't look as if he'd cracked yet. Each time they had passed the third floor corridor, they pressed their ears against the door to check Fluffy would still be growling inside. Snape had continued to sweep about in his bad temper, reassuring them that the stone was safe. Harry and Ron were trying as best as possible to keep Quirrell calm and to stop the other's picking on him – however Scarlett was far too busy trying to cope with Hermione's sudden urge to colour code all of her notes for the end of year exams – the colour coding included everything of Scarlett's, as well, which she learnt when she looked in her bag and found brightly coloured post it notes. Obviously having said "Hermione, do not colour code my notes" was too subtle for the bushy haired girl.  
'Hermione, the exams are ages away' Ron groaned, once Hermione had bought up the subject of colour coding again  
'Ten weeks' Hermione snapped 'That's not ages, that's like a second to Nicholas Flamel.'  
'But we're not six hundred years old' Ron reminded her 'Besides, what are you studying for? You already know it all off by heart'  
'What am I studying for?! Are you crazy!? You realise we need to pass these exams to get into the second year? They're very important! I should have started studying months ago, I don't know what's gotten into me!'  
'Hermione, you may be right there-' Scarlett began 'But I doubt if we fail the exams they won't let us into second year...they aren't going to let a bunch of barely-trained wizards loose in the wizarding or muggle world on their own, are they? That'd just be stupid.' Hermione ignored her.  
Unfortunately, like Hermione, the teachers seemed to think along the same lines. They piled on so much homework that the Easter holidays were definitely not as fun as the Christmas ones. It was also very hard to relax when Hermione was forcing them to recite the twelve uses of Dragon Pox or the wand movements needed for each spell. The four had found themselves spending the majority of their time in the library, trying to get through all the extra work they had been given.  
'I'll never remember any of this' Ron muttered, chukcing his quill down on the table and looking out of the library window – it was the first nice day they'd had in months. The sky was clear and the sun was shining – it was obvious that summer was coming, and yet here they were. Sitting in the dark, dusty old library, and doing their stupid homework.  
'Hagrid! What are you doing in the library?' Ron spoke up, and Scarlett tilted her head up to see Hagrid shuffling into their view, holding something behind his back.  
'Jus' lookin' - An' what're you lot up ter?' he asked, looking suspicious of the four  
'Homework' Scarlett groaned  
'Ah, I thought yeh'd be lookin' for Nicholas Flamel'  
'Oh, we found out about that ages ago' Ron said, a grin on his face 'And we know what the dog's guarding – the Philosopher's Sto-'  
'Shhh!' Hagrid said quickly, looking around frantically  
'Don' go shoutin' about it, what's the matter with yeh?'  
'There are a few things we wanted to ask, as a matter of fact-' Harry began  
'-about what's guarding the Stone apart from Fluffy-'  
'SHHHHH' Hagrid said again, 'Listen – come an' see me later, I'm not promisin' I'll tell yeh anythin', mind, but don' go rabbitin' about it in here, students aren' s'pposed ter know. They'll think I've told yeh.'  
'See you later, then' Harry said, and Hagrid shuffled away.  
'Wonder what he was hiding behind his back' Scarlett muttered  
'Think it has anything to do with the Stone?' Ron asked, and Hermione shrugged  
'Maybe'  
'I'll go see what section he was in' Ron said, standing up and walking away – a minute later he reappeared with a pile of books in his arms, slamming them down on the table.  
'Dragons!' he whispered 'Hagrid was looking up stuff about dragons! Look at these: Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland; From Egg to Inferno, A Dragon Keeper's Guide'  
'Didn't Hagrid say the first time we met him that he always wanted a dragon?' Scarlett said, and Harry nodded  
'But it's against our laws' Ron said 'Dragon breeding was outlawed by the Warlocks' Convention of 1709, everyone knows that. It's hard to stop Muggles from noticing us if we're keeping dragons in the back garden – anyway, you can't tame dragons, it's dangerous. You should see the burns Charlie's got off wild ones in Romania'  
'There aren't wild dragons in Britain?' Harry asked  
''course' Ron started, 'Common Welsh Green and Hebridean Blacks. The Ministry has a job hushing them up, I can tell you – our kind have to keep putting spells on Muggles who've spotted them, to make them forget.'  
'So what on earths Hagrid up to?' Hermione questioned.  
When the four were wandering towards the hut an hour later, they were quite surprised to see that the curtain's were drawn shut.  
'Who is it?' Hagrid's voice called when they had knocked on the door, opening the door when they told him it was only them – shutting it quickly behind them. The fire was blazing in the room, even though it was boiling hot outside. Hagrid made them tea and offered stoat sandwiches – which they kindly refused.  
'So – yeh wanted to ask me somethin'?'  
'Yes' Harry said, 'We were wondering if you could tell us what's guarding the Philosopher's Stone apart from Fluffy – like we said earlier.'  
'O course I can't.' Hagrid replied, frowning 'Number one, I don' know meself. Number two, yeh already know too much, so I wouldn' tell yeh if I could. That Stone's here fer good reason, it was almost stolen outta Gringotts – I s'ppose yeh've worked that out an' all? Bears me how yeah even know abou' Fluffy'  
'Oh, come on, Hagrid. You might not want to tell us, but you do know, you know everything that goes on around here.' Hermione said, her voice coming off as warm and flattering – which was slightly scary, as no less than 2 hours ago she had been shrieking at them to study more. Hagrid's beard twitched, and it was clear he was smiling 'We only wondered who had done the guarding, really.' Hermione continued 'we wondered who Dumbledore had trusted enough to help him, apart from you.'  
'Well, I don' s'pose it could hurt ter tell yeh that...let's see...he borrowed Fluffy from me...then some o' the teachers did enchantments...Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick, Professor McGonagall, Professor Quirrell, and Dumbledore himself did somethin', o' course. Hang on, I've forgotten someone...oh yeah, Professor Snape'  
'Snape?' Scarlett questioned, a frown on her face  
'Yeah – yer still not on abou' that, are yeh? Look, Snape helped protect the Stone, he's not about ter steal it.' they knew at that moment they were all thinking the same thing. If Snape was protecting the Stone, it must have been easy to figure out how the other teachers had guarded it – Snape probably knew everything – apart from Quirrell's, which is why he'd talked to him that day.  
'You're the only one who knows how to get past Flufft, aren't you, Hagrid?' Harry asked, an anxious look on his face 'You won't tell anyone, would you? Not any teachers?'  
'Not a soul except for me an' Dumbledore' Hagrid smiled  
'Well, that's something' Harry muttered to the other three  
'Hagrid, can we have a bloody window open? It's boiling in here' Scarlett said  
'Can't, Scarlett, sorry' Hagrid said, and she noticed that he glanced towards the fire  
'Hagrid...' she began cautiously, frowning at a the fire – as underneath the kettle there was a huge black egg 'What's that..'  
'Ah..' Hagrid began, fiddling with his beard 'That's er...'  
'Where did you get it, Hagrid?' Ron asked, crouching by the fire and looking closely at the egg 'It must've cost you a fortune'  
'Won it' Hagrid said 'Las' night. I was down in the village havin' a few drinks an' got into a game o' cards with a stranger. Think he was quite glad ter get rid of it, ter be honest.'  
'What happens when it hatches?' Hermione asked  
'Well, I've bin doin' some readin'' he said, reaching under his pillow and pulling a book out 'Got this outta the library - Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit – it's a bit outta date, o' course, but it's not all in here. Keep the egg in the fire, 'cause their mothers breathe on em, see, an' when it hatches, feed it on a bucket o' brandy mixed with chicken blood every half hour. An' see here – how ter recognize diff'rent eggs – what I got there's a Norweigan Ridgeback. They're rare, them' he looked rather pleased with this fact; however Hermione did not.  
'Hagrid, you live in a wooden house.' she stated, but he wasn't listening – instead he was humming as he stoked the fire. So, on top of everything else going on – they now had something else to worry about; what might happen to Hagrid if someone found out he was hiding an illegal dragon in his hut.  
'Wonder what it's like to have a peaceful life' Ron sighed. Lately, they'd been getting far more homework. Hermione had now made a study schedule for all of them. They were going crazy.  
One breakfast time, they found themselves to be sitting in the Great Hall eating breakfast, when Hedwig swooped down – dropping a note on Harry's plate before soaring off again. There were simply two words written on it: It's hatching.  
Ron wanted to skip Herbology (an action Scarlett fully supported) however Hermione wouldn't hear of this  
'Hermione, think of it this way – how many times in your life are you going to get to see a dragon hatching? That's right – once. BUT, how many times are you going to get the chance to learn what a Yugafloogablahblah plant does? I believe I have made my point' Scarlett grinned, and Ron smirked  
'Yugafloogablahblah?'  
'Yeah...' she muttered, a smirk on her face  
'Nice to know you pay attention in Herbology' Hermione said, and she shrugged  
'I find plants very hard to find interesting...I mean, it's a plant, isn't it? I'm far more interested in learning how to jinx someone'  
'Well-' Hermione began  
'Okay shh' Scarlett said, shoving her finger over Hermione's lips  
'We've got lessons, we'll get in trouble, and that's nothing to what Hagrid's going to be in when someone finds out what he's doing-' she spoke once Scarlett had taken her finger away  
'Shut up!' Harry whispered, glancing around. Malfoy was standing merely a few feet away, and had stopped dead to listen. How much could he have heard? She didn't like the look on his face at all. Ron, Scarlett and Hermione had continued to argue all the way to Herbology – and in the end, Hermione agreed to run down to Hagrid's with the other two during their break in the morning. When the bell sounded to signal the end of their lesson, the four sprinted down to Hagrid's hut – and he greeted them, looking flushed and excited.  
'It's nearly out' he grinned, ushering them inside the hut. The egg was laying on the table, and deep cracks were embedded into it – something inside appeared to be moving; with a funny clicking noise was coming from it. They drew their chairs up towards the table and waited with bated breath. All at once, there was a loud scraping noise and the egg split down the middle, the baby dragon flopping to the table in front of them. It wasn't the prettiest thing she'd ever seen, and it looked like a crumpled umbrella, with spiny wings. On top of this it had a long snout and very wide nostrils, with horns sticking out of it's head and bulging orange eyes. Seconds later, it sneezed and sparks came from it's nose.  
'Isn't he beautiful?' Hagrid murmured. He reached out to stroke the head, and it snapped at his fingers 'Bless him, look, he knows his mummy!'  
'Hagrid, how fast do these dragons grow exactly?' Scarlett asked, and the four looked up at Hagrid, who looked as if he was about to answer before all the colour drained from his face – leaping to his feet, he ran straight to the window  
'What's the matter?' Hermione asked  
'Someone was lookin' through the gap in the curtains, he's runnin' back up ter the school.' they glanced through the window and there was no mistaking who it was, even from a distance – Malfoy had seen the dragon.

The next week, they seemed to see Malfoy everywhere, and there seemed to be a knowing smirk on his face every time. This made the four very, very nervous.  
'Why do you look like you're about to murder someone?' a voice asked, interrupting Scarlett's thoughts. She jumped and looked around, seeing the faces of the Weasley twins  
'Perhaps because I am'  
'As long as it isn't one of us, then it's fine' George smirked, and she rolled her eyes  
'I'm sure you wouldn't object to Malfoy?'  
'Is that the little greasy blonde Slytherin?'  
'The very same' she smiled, and they made a face – clearly they didn't think very high of him either.  
'Then you hereby have our permission to murder the little scumbag' Fred grinned  
'Why are you killing him, anyway?' George asked  
'She needs a reason?'  
'Well, usually she seems calmer than this...'  
'Are you sure?'  
'Why exactly are you talking about me like I'm not here?' she smirked, and they looked at her  
'What was that, George? Did you hear that really annoying, whiny, moaning type sound? I think it came from the sofa.' Fred muttered, and she glared at him  
'I will murder you'  
'Ooh, I'm so scared. Ickle firsties are obviously the scariest, what with them being 11 and all.'  
'You underestimate me, Frederick.' she said, giving him a smiled  
'I'd be worried, twin – she looks evil'  
'What did happen with Malfoy, anyway?' Fred asked, and she shrugged  
'He's basically a prat'  
'Well, we knew that' George said  
'It's...private' she said 'to do with Hagrid, doesn't matter'  
'Well, if that doesn't matter' Fred said, sitting on her left side 'Why exactly do you keep having bad dreams?'  
'Hm, now that is a good question' George added, sitting on her other side  
'That's also private'  
'We're your bestest friends!' Fred pouted  
'Really? Since when? I feel as if this should have been mentioned to me' she smirked, and they rolled their eyes  
'The second you turned my hair pink I think we decided you were our best friend' George grinned, and she shook her head  
'Right, well, just because of that, doesn't mean I'm going to tell you – anyway, I have to go to Hagrid's with your stupid brother, my stupid brother and the only smart one' she muttered, and the twins glanced at each other  
'You'll have to tell us later' George said, and she frowned  
'I doubt it' she said, standing up 'But I'll consider it.' she walked out of the common room, out of the castle and made her way towards Hagrid's hut. She had seemed to spend the majority of her time here lately, along with Hermione, Ron and Harry. They were still attempting to convince Hagrid to let the dragon go. She knocked on the door, and Hermione opened it a few seconds later,  
'We only just got here' she said, sitting down on one of the chairs  
'Just let him go' Harry urged 'Set him free'  
'I can't' Hagrid said 'He's too little! He'd die!' the four focused on the dragon. It was three times the length it had been when it had been born – and that was a mere week ago. Smoke begun furling out of it's nostrils, and Hagrid had put off doing all of his gamekeeping duties due to the fact that the dragon was keeping him busy  
'I've decided to call him Norbert' Hagrid said, looking fondly at the dragon 'He really knows me now, watch. Norbert! Norbert! Where's mummy?'  
'He's lost his marbles' Ron muttered to Scarlett, and she gave a slight nod towards him, giving him a worried look  
'Hagrid' Harry said loudly 'Give it two weeks and Norbert's going to be as long as your house. Malfoy could go to Dumbledore at any moment' Hagrid bit his lip at this  
'I – I know I can't keep him forever, but I can't jus' dump him, I can't.'  
'Charlie' Scarlett muttered, and Ron frowned  
'What? I'm RON, remember?'  
'Your brother is a dragon trainer, Ronald. He studies dragons for a living in Romania. Hagrid has a dragon he needs to get rid of.'  
'OH!' Ron said 'Brilliant! How about it, Hagrid?' he asked, and in the end Hagrid agreed that they could send an owl to Charlie asking him about it.

Later that night, they made their way back to the Gryffindor common room, and Scarlett attempted to sneak past Fred and George in hopes of avoiding their queries from earlier – this didn't work.  
'So-' Fred began, linking one of her arms  
'-You're trying to escape-' George added, linking her other  
'-bad idea, really-'  
'-Yeah, your hair stands out a little bit-'  
'Unlike yours' she butted in, and they smirked  
'-well, yes, but we aren't trying to sneak anywhere-' George said  
'-unlike you' Fred ended  
'What do you want?' she moaned, and they smirked  
'We told you, we're curious about your non-sleepingness' Fred said  
'Non-sleepingness, that's a brilliant way to put it' she replied  
'It is, now answer the question'  
'It's just nightmares, nothing weird' she said,  
'About?'  
'Just things'  
'Such as?'  
'My parents. It's just that.' she muttered, and she felt them looking at her  
'I thought you never met them?'  
'Technically I didn't.'  
'Technically?'  
'Well, there was a mirror.'  
'A mirror?' George frowned, and she nodded  
'Yeah. It was like, a special mirror – it showed you what you desired the most, and I saw my parents in it. Ever since I've been having stupid nightmares about You-Know-Who killing them' she muttered, and seconds later she had two pairs of arms around her 'What are you doing'  
'It's called being nice' Fred said  
'Yes, and you two aren't nice. Ever. Just something I've noticed over the year' she joked  
'Hey! We can be nice! You're the one who's mean all the time' George smirked, and she rolled her eyes  
'Please, I'm lovely compared to you prats'  
'You turned my hair pink. The second day I met you.'  
'Well you were asking for it!'  
'Shhhhh'

The following week seemed to drag by in Scarlett's opinion. On a Wednesday night, Harry, Hermione and Scarlett were sitting alone in the common room, it was long after everyone else had gone to bed. The clock on the wall chimed that it was midnight, and seconds later the portrait hole burst open – Ron appearing out of nowhere and pulling the cloak off. He'd been to Hagrid's hut to help him feed Norbert – who was now eating dead rats by the crate  
'It bit me!' he said, showing the three his hand, which was currently wrapped in a bloody handkerchief 'I'm not going to be able to hold a quill for a week. I tell you, that dragon's the most horrible animal I've ever met, but the way Hagrid goes on about it you'd think it was a fluffy bunny rabbit or something. When it bit me he told me off for frightening it. And when I left, he was singing it a bloody lullaby!' he muttered angrily, and seconds later there was a tap on the window  
'That's Hedwig' Scarlett muttered, as Harry leapt to his feet and hurried to let her in  
'She'll have Charlie's answer!' Harry said, pulling the note from her. The four put their heads together and scanned over it.

_Dear Ron,  
How are you? Thanks for the letter - I'd be glad to take the Norwegian Ridgeback, but it won't be easy getting him here. I think the best thing will be to send him over with some friends of mine who are coming to visit me next week. Trouble is, they mustn't be seen carrying an illegal dragon. Could you get the Ridgeback up the tallest tower at midnight on Saturday? They can meet you there and take him away while it's still dark.  
Send me an answer as soon as possible.  
Love,  
Charlie_

They looked at one another.  
'Invisibility cloak?' Scarlett suggested, and Harry nodded  
'It shouldn't be too difficult – we know the cloaks big enough to cover three of us, and more than likely Norbert.' and the others agreed with him; even Hermione, who would normally have put up a fight. They were willing to do anything to get rid of Norbert.  
There was a slight problem with this – which was by the next morning, Ron's bitten hand had swollen to twice the normal size. He wasn't sure if it was safe to see Madam Pomfrey, ('But what if she can recognize a dragon bite?!') but by the afternoon he didn't have much of a choice, the cut had turned a funny shade of green – clearly Norbert's fangs had been poisonous. At the end of the day, Harry, Hermione and Scarlett rushed to the hospital wing to find Ron in a bed, looking awful  
'It's not just my hand' he whispered 'although that feels like it's about to fall off. Malfoy told Madam Pomfrey he wanted to borrow one of my books so he could have a good laugh at me. He kept threatening to tell her what really bit me – I've told her it was a dog, but I don't think she believes me. I shouldn't have hit him at the Quidditch match, that's why he's doing this' Ron whispered again, although it was a lot more angry that previously.  
'It'll all be over at midnight on Saturday' Hermione said – but this didn't calm Ron down at all, on the contrary, he sat bolt upright  
'Midnight on Saturday!' he said in a hoarse voice 'Oh no...oh no! I've just remembered – Charlie's letter was in the book I gave Malfoy! He's going to know we're getting rid of Norbert!' before they had a chance to answer, Madam Pomfrey returned and told them they had to leave – saying Ron needed sleep.  
'It's too late to change the plan now' Scarlett said  
'We haven't got any time to send Charlie another owl, and this could be our only chance to get rid of Norbert. We'll have to risk it, and we have the invisibility cloak – Malfoy doesn't know about that.' Harry added.  
They went back down to Hagrid's hut and found Fang sitting outside with a bandaged tail – the dog immediately ran over to them and attacked Scarlett, jumping up at her. She laughed slightly and stroked him, and they walked over to the window, opened it and leaned in to talk to him  
'I won't let you in' he puffed 'Norbert's at a tricky stage – nothin' I can't handle.' they explained to him about Charlie's letter, and his eyes filled with tears – although this may have been because Norbert just bit his leg.  
'Aargh! It's all right, he's only got me boot – jus playin', he's only a baby, after all.' the "baby" banged it's tail on the wall and made the windows rattle. She somehow saw this ending badly.  
The three walked back up to the castle and felt that Saturday couldn't come quickly enough.

They would have felt sorry for Hagrid when the time came for him to say good-bye to Norbert if they hadn't been far too worried about what they had to do. It was a very dark, cloudy night and they were already late arriving to Hagrid's hut because they had to wait for Peeves to get out of their way in the entrance hall (where he'd been playing tennis against the wall), and once they had got there Hagrid had Norbert packed and ready in a large crate.  
'He's got lots o' rats an' some brandy fer the journey' Hagrid said in a muffled voice 'An' I've packed his teddy bear in case he gets lonely.' from inside the crate there was a loud ripping noise – she guessed that he'd ripped the teddy's head off.  
'Bye-bye, Norbert!' Hagrid sobbed, and Harry, Hermione and Scarlett covered themselves with the invisibility cloak, then the crate. 'Mommy will never forget you!'  
How exactly the three had managed to get the crate back up to the castle, they never knew. Midnight ticked closer and closer as they heaved Norbert up the marble staircases in the entrance hall and along the dark corridors, then up another few staircases.  
'Nearly...there!' Harry panted, as soon as they reached the corridor beneath the tallest tower. There was a sudden movement ahead of them and they almost dropped the crate – forgetting they were already invisible they shrank against one of the shadows, staring at the outlines of two people. A lamp flared and there stood Professor McGonagall, clad in a tartan bathrobe and a hair net – holding Malfoy by the ear  
'Detention!' she shouted 'And twenty points from Slytherin! Wandering around in the middle of the night, how dare you-'  
'You don't understand, Professor! The Potters are coming, they've got a dragon!"  
'What rubbish! How dare you tell such lies! Come on – I shall see Professor Snape about you, Malfoy.' after that, the steep spiral staircase seemed easy than anything in the world. Not until they'd stepped out into the cold air did they throw off the cloak, and Hermione did a sort of weird dance 'Malfoy's got detention! I could sing!'  
'Please don't' Scarlett smirked, and Hermione stuck her tongue out. The three then waited, listening as Norbert thrashed around in his crate. About ten minutes later, four broomsticks swooped down out of the darkness. Charlie and his friends seemed to be a **very** cheery lot  
'Scarlett, right?' Charlie asked, whilst his friends spoke to Hermione and Harry  
'Yeah' she nodded  
'Have to say, from what Fred and George told me, I imagined you a bit...differently'  
'Less small, more scary?' she smirked, and he chuckled  
'Yeah, considering you're keeping Fred and George in check; he told me about the pink hair thing'  
'Ahh, nice to know he's spreading the word about my amazing talents' she grinned  
'I also expected you to be less ginger; considering Harry's got practically black hair'  
'Guess I inherited it from my mum' she shrugged 'But it's dark ginger compared to you lot, bloody hell you could see you all from 10 miles away' she joked. After that, they showed Hermione, Harry and Scarlett the harness they'd rigged so they could suspend Norbert between them, they then all helped buckle Norbert safely into it and then they all shook hands and the three thanked Charlie and his friends very much, and finally Norbert was going...going...gone. They quietly slipped back down the spiral staircase, feeling as light as air. Norbert was finally out of their hands – no more dragon. She was sure nothing could spoil it right now.  
However she was wrong. They reached the bottom of the stairs; and there was Filch.  
'Well, well, well, we are in trouble' he drawled, and they had a sudden realisation – they'd left the cloak on the top of the tower.

* * *

sorry for the delay on this, I've got exams this week and therefore have spent the majority of my time revising,  
BUT after Tuesday(I think, I'm not sure when my last one is) you will get far more updates.  
Besides, there's only 3/4 chapters of this one left, and then I shall move onto chamber of secrets.  
Although I'm still not sure what it will be called, so you can all feel free to help me with that? :)

anyway, please review :3


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

After their _small_ issue with Filch, things could not have been worse.  
Filch took them down towards Professor McGonagall on the first floor, where they were made to sit and wait, none of them saying a word to each other. Hermione was shaking, and all Scarlett was thinking was excuses that she could use, or cover-ups or anything that she thought would work – however they all seemed feeble. How on earth could they have been stupid enough to forget the cloak?  
She was positive that there was no reason on this earth they could say that McGonagall would believe for being out of bed and creeping around the school in the middle of the night – let alone being in the tallest astronomy tower; which was out-of-bounds except for when there were classes up there. In addition to that, Norbert was with them – so they might as well have packed their bags already.  
She honestly never thought anything could be worse, but when Professor McGonagall walked over with Neville, she realised how wrong she was  
'Harry! Scarlett!" Neville burst out 'I was trying to find you and warn you, I heard Malfoy say he was going to catch you, he said you had a drag-' Scarlett shook her head violently from side to side, and Neville shut up – but McGonagall clearly noticed this  
'I would never have believed it, any of you. Mr. Filch says you were up in the astronomy tower. It's one o'clock in the morning. Explain yourselves.' Hermione couldn't answer. She sat there, staring at her slippers, almost as if she was a statue.  
'I think I've got a good idea of what's going on-' Professor McGonagall began 'It doesn't take a genius to work it out. You fed Draco Malfoy some cock-and-bull story about a dragon, in attempts to lure him out of bed and into trouble. I've already caught him, and I suppose you think it's funny that Longbottom heard the story and believed it too?' Scarlett tried to look at Neville in attempts to explain that the words weren't true, but Neville was looking hurt already. 'I'm disgusted' McGonagall said 'Five students out of bed in one night! I've never heard of such a thing before! You, Miss Granger, I thought you had more sense. As for you two,' she turned to face Scarlett and Harry 'I thought Gryffindor meant a lot more to you than this. All four of you will receive detentions – yes, you too, Mr. Longbottom, nothing gives you the right to walk around school at nights – especially these days, it's dangerous – and fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor  
'Fifty?!' Scarlett echoed, and McGonagall's eyes turned to look at her  
'Each.' that would clearly lose them the lead they had been given from the last Quidditch match  
'Professor – please'  
'You can't -'  
'Don't tell me what I can and can't do, Potters. Now, get back to bed, all of you. I have never been more ashamed of Gryffindor students.' 200 points. They had just lost 200 points. Gryffindor was in last place. In one mere hour, they'd ruined any chance Gryffindor had for the house cup. Scarlett felt as if her heart was in her throat, how on earth could they make this up?  
That night, Scarlett didn't sleep. She was too busy thinking about what would happen when people soon found out that her, along with her brother, Neville and Hermione, had lost the house 200 points. They were bound to notice, it would be completely obvious tomorrow morning.  
They next morning, most Gryffindors passing the giant hourglass thought there must have been a mistake – how could they have 200 points less than they did yesterday? And then the word started to spread around; Harry and Scarlett, the famous Potter, had lost them half those points, along with a couple of other stupid first years. They soon went from being the most popular and admired people in the school, to the most hated. Even Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs turned their backs, because everyone had been longing for Slytherin to lose the house cup. Wherever the Potters went, people pointed, not bothering to lower their voices when they insulted them. Slytherins, on the other hand, clapped as they walked past them, cheering 'Thanks, we owe you one!' Ron was really the only one who stood by the two  
'They'll all forget this in a few weeks' he said 'Fred and George have lost loads of points in all the time they've been here, and people still like them'  
'They've probably never lost 200 points in one go, though, have they?' Scarlett muttered  
'Well...no' Ron admitted.

It was far too late to repair any of the damage, and because of that Scarlett tried to stop meddling in things that weren't anything to do with her. She knew Harry felt the same, as then two of them had attempted to resign from Quidditch  
'Resign?' Wood thundered 'What good'll that do? How are we going to get any points back if we can't win at Quidditch?'  
But even Quidditch wasn't fun any more. Most of the team wouldn't speak to Scarlett or Harry, referring to them as their positions instead. Hermione and Neville had been suffering from it, too, but they weren't as well-known, so nobody spoke to them still. On top of that, Hermione had stopped drawing attention to herself in classes, opting instead to keep her head down and working in silence.  
Scarlett found herself to be glad that exams weren't far away, all the studying she was doing was keeping her mind off the points she'd lost.  
Then, about a week before the exams were going to start, Harry and Scarlett were walking back from the library when they heard someone's whimpering voice from a classroom up ahead. As they drew closer, they knew it to be the voice of Professor Quirrell  
'No – no – not again, please -' it sounded as if someone was threatening him, and the two moved closer 'All right – all right-' Quirrell sobbed, and the next second, he hurried out of the classroom, straightening his turban as he did. He looked pale and it seemed as if he was about to cry. He strode out of sight, and luckily he hadn't noticed the twins standing there. They waited before the sound of his footsteps had disappeared before they glanced at each other  
'What do you reckon that was about?' Scarlett asked  
'I don't know, but we shouldn't get into it.' Harry replied, though he peered through the classroom door. It was an empty room, but a door stood ajar at the other end. Scarlett began walking across to it, before she remembered that she was trying to keep away from trouble.  
She thought about it some more, and realised that it was probably Snape who had left through the door, and that meant that Quirrell had given in at last.  
'You-you don't think' Scarlett trailed off, and her and Harry shared a significant look  
'I think he's given in' Harry muttered, and the two immediately ran back to the library, where Ron was being quizzed on Astronomy by Hermione, and the twins told them what had happened  
'Snape's done it, then!' Ron said 'If Quirrell's told him how to break the spell...'  
'There's still Fluffy, though' Hermione said  
'Snape could have figured out how to get past him, though' Scarlett muttered, and Ron nodded,  
'I bet there's a book that tells you how to get past a giant three-headed dog-' he looked up at the pile of books 'So, what do we do?'  
'Go to Dumbledore!' Hermione said 'That's what we should have done ages ago! If we try anything ourselves we'll be thrown out!'  
'We've got no proof!' Harry said  
'Quirrell would be too scared to back us up, Snape's only got to say he doesn't know how the troll got in on Halloween and that he was nowhere near the third floor – they'll believe him over us' Scarlett said 'It's not really a secret that we can't stand the git. Dumbledore'll think we made it up to try and get him sacked! Filch wouldn't help if Mrs. Norris' life depended on it, he's best buddies with Snape. And, we're not even meant to know about the Stone or Fluffy, how exactly do you suppose we explain that three 11 year olds have found out about the biggest secret of the year?'  
'If we just did some poking around-' Ron trailed off  
'No.' Harry said 'I think we've done enough poking around.', and then he pulled out the map and began learning names. Scarlett glanced at Ron, who was looking at her and shrugged, as much as she was on Ron's side with this, and thought they needed to look around, she knew that it would cause more harm than good.

The next morning, notes were delivered to Scarlett, Hermione, Harry and Neville at the breakfast table; all reading the same  
_Your detention will take place at eleven o'clock tonight. Meet Mr. Filch in the entrance hall._  
_Professor McGonagall  
_In all honesty, Scarlett had completely forgotten they even had detentions, she'd been too busy thinking about the Stone and all the studying. She was waiting for Hermione to complain about the fact that they were losing a night of studying; but she said nothing. She sat there.  
'What's that?' a voice asked from above Scarlett, and the piece of paper was yanked out of her hand as a twin sat next to her, with the other sitting acrss from her  
'Detention' she muttered, and the twins smirked  
'Wonder what they're gonna make you do at eleven' George said, throwing the piece of paper back at her 'Most of the time it's lines, sometimes they make you clean stuff though'  
'Yeah, it's a bit gross really – but that's a good reason to not get caught' Fred winked, and she rolled her eyes  
'I don't plan on getting another one'  
'Ha, I give it...hmm' Fred muttered, and glanced at George 'How many detentions you reckon she'll get over the next few years?'  
'A lot, obviously. You're always in trouble with someone' he smirked  
'Well, that's not exactly my fault! Trouble seems to have a habit of finding me instead.'  
'Pfft, excuses, excuses' George smirked, and she glared at him  
'It's true!' she defended 'Sadly, anyway.'  
'Anyway, we have to go' Fred said  
'Yeah, we've got Potions first' George said, whilst Fred groaned 'Snape's looking for any reason to take points of Gryffindor'  
'And Merlin knows we can't afford to lose any more' Fred said, and Scarlett looked down at her shoes, 'Ow!' Fred hissed, and she glanced up to see Fred holding onto his knee 'why'd you kick me?!'  
'Don't be a prat!' George said, shaking his head and standing up 'Come on, we better go – see you later' he added to Scarlett, before he and Fred disappeared.

Later that night, at around 11, the three said goodbye to Ron and began to make their way down to the entrance hall with Neville. Filch was already standing there when they go to it; as was Draco – she'd forgotten that he had detention as well.  
'Follow me' Filch said, lighting a lamp and leading them outside 'I bet you'll think twice about breaking the rules again, won't you, eh?' he leered 'Oh yes...hard work and pain are the best teachers if you ask me...it's just a pity they let the old punishments die out...hang you by your wrists from the ceiling for a few days, I've still got the chains in my office...keep 'em well oiled in case they're needed...'  
'Yes, what a shame those days are gone' Scarlett murmured to Harry, Hermione and Neville  
'Right, off we go, don't think of running off now – it'll be worse if you do.' Filch said, and they began marching off across the grounds. Neville began sniffing every other second, Hermione was shaking again, and Scarlett was wondering what on earth this punishment was going to be, somehow she doubted that they'd bring them outside to write lines; and Filch seemed too happy, so clearly it was something terrible. Ahead of them, they could see the lighted windows of Hagrid's hut, and they then heard a distant shout  
'Is that you, Filch? Hurry up, I want ter get started' Hagrid said, and suddenly it felt like a huge weight had been lifted, they'd be doing their detention with Hagrid and not Filch – it must have been obvious that most looked relieved, as Filch then said  
'I suppose you think you'll be enjoying yourself with that oaf? Well, think again – it's in the forest you're going, and I'm much mistaken you'll all come out in one piece' at this Neville let out a kind of pained moan, and Malfoy stopped dead in his tracks  
'The forest?' he repeated, sounding more nervous than his normal cool self  
'We can't go in there at night – there's all sorts of things in there...werewolves, I heard' Draco muttered, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Neville clutch the sleeve on Harry's robe  
'That's your problem, isn't it?' Filch said, sounding gleeful 'Should've thought of them werewolves before you got into trouble, shouldn't you?' Hagrid came striding towards them, with Fang at his heel. He was carrying a large crossbow, and a quiver of arrows hung over his shoulder.  
'Abou' time 'he said 'I bin waitin' fer half an hour already. All right, Harry, Scarlett, Hermione?'  
'I shouldn't be too friendly to them, Hagrid' Filch said coldly 'They're here to be punished after all.'  
'That's why yer late, is it?' Hagrid frowned at Filch 'Bin lecutrin' them, eh? 'Snot your place ter do that. Yeh've done yer bit, I'll take over from here.'  
'I'll be back at dawn, for what's left of them.' he said, a sneer on his face as he started back towards the castle, his lamp bobbing away into the darkness, and Malfoy immediately turned towards Hagrid  
'I'm not going in that forest.' he said, sounding panicked as his face paled  
'Yeh are if yeh want ter start at Hogwarts' Hagrid said 'Yeh've done wrong an' now yeh've got ter pay for it'  
'But this is servant stuff, it's not for students to do! I thought we'd be copying lines or something! If my father knew I was doing this, he'd -'  
'Tell yer that's how it is at Hogwarts' growled Hagrid 'Copyin' lines! What good's that ter anyone? Yeh'll do summat useful or yeh'll get out. If yeh think yer father'd rather you were expelled, then get back off up ter the castle an' pack. Go on' Malfoy didn't move an inch, instead choosing to look at Hagrid furiously, before dropping his gaze. 'Right then' said Hagrid, 'Now, listen carefully, 'cause it's dangerous what we're gonna do tonight, an' I don' want no one takin' risks. Follow me over here a moment' Hagrid then led them over to the edge of the forest, while holding his lamp up high he pointed down a narrow, winding track of earth that disappeared into a cluster of thick, black trees. 'Look there, see that shinin' stuff on the ground?' he asked, and they looked 'The silvery stuff? That's unicorn blood, there's a unicorn bin hurt badly by summat. This is the second time in a week. I found one dead last Wednesday. We're gonna try an' find the poor thing, we might have ter put it out of it's misery.'  
'And what if whatever hurts the unicorn finds us first?' Scarlett asked, and Draco frowned at her 'I don't really think I'm in the mood for being murdered, perhaps tomorrow, though - or before my next History of Magic lesson..'  
'There's nothin that lives in the forest that'll hurt yeh if yer with me or Fang' Hagrid said 'Just keep ter the path. Right, now we're gonna split inter two parties' an' follow the trail in diff'rent directions. There's blood all over the place-'  
'Lovely' Scarlett muttered, just loud enough for the other students to hear her  
'-It must've been staggerin' around since last night at least'  
'I want Fang' Malfoy said suddenly, and his gaze was on Fang's long teeth  
'All right, but I want yeh, he's a coward.' Hagrid said 'So me, Harry an' Hermione'll go one way, an' I think it best if Scarlett goes with Neville an' Draco..' he said, looking at the latter two  
'Yay' Scarlett said sarcastically, 'Not you, Neville, just the snivelling idiot' she smirked, and Draco glared at her 'ooh, scary'  
'Now-' Hagrid interrupted 'If any of us finds the unicorn, we'll send up green sparks, right? Get yer wands out an' practice now – that's it – an if anyone gets in trouble, send up red sparks, an' we'll all come an' find yeh – so, be careful – let's go.' Scarlett made her way down the opposite path with Fang walking next to her, whilst Draco and Neville hung back, glancing up at the dark trees. The three walked in silence, and suddenly there was a loud hoot – Scarlett felt two pairs of arms on her own and turned to see Neville and Draco gripping onto her  
'Really?' she questioned, as Fang whined 'Merlin, it's as if you've never been in the dark by yourselves before.'  
'You have?' Neville stuttered, and she nodded  
'Of course, it's not like there's werewolves or unicorns or whatever else out to kill you in the muggle world'  
'Oh..' Neville muttered, and they then continued to walk in silence 'What d'you reckon's killing the unicorns, then?' Neville asked a few minutes later  
'No idea.' Scarlett muttered, 'Werewolves? Centaurs probably wouldn't.'  
'I can't believe the big oaf's making us walk around the forest on our own' Draco said darkly 'We're first years, I'm sure there's rules against this kind of thing'  
'Yeah, okay, you go complain to Filch or Dumbledore that this detention isn't suitable for you and see what happens' Scarlett said, looking back at Draco 'I'm sure Filch would love it, cause we all know that he loves students who are having a good time.' and Malfoy said nothing, just sighed and looked away.  
'Why would anything want to kill unicorns?' Neville asked a few seconds later  
'They've probably got something in their blood' Scarlett shrugged, as they made their way down the winding path, and Fang began to whine again 'I mean, unicorns were meant to be a myth – so I guess the fact that they exist means they must have special qualities'  
'It's blood' Draco spoke up, and the two Gryffindors looked towards him 'that has the quality.' he ended, and they began walking in silence again. The roads twisted and turned once more, and there was a loud hooting noise again, followed by a clomping of hoofs  
'What's that?' Neville squeaked  
'No idea, Neville' Scarlett muttered, as a centaur made it's way towards them. He appeared to have white blonde hair, and his eyes were a vivd blue colour  
'Who are you?' it questioned, and Scarlett glanced towards the other two, before speaking up  
'Er – I'm Scarlett, Scarlett Potter – this is Neville Longbottom and Draco Malfoy...' she muttered, and the centaur appeared to cock it's head at her  
'I am Firenze' he stated, then looked up 'Mars is bright tonight'  
'Er – yeah...'  
'Are you with Hagrid?'  
'Yes, he's in a different area, though..' she muttered 'Erm – you live in the forest right?'  
'Correct'  
'Do you know what's happening to the unicorns?' she asked, and Firenze said nothing  
'You must go,' he began 'it is not safe to wander the forest alone'  
'I told you!' Draco hissed, as Firenze began to trot away 'I told you it wasn't safe! Even the things that live in the forest agree!'  
'I never disagreed with you, did I?' she asked, 'I just said there was no point complaining. Besides, we're not exactly unsafe – if we send up sparks, then we're out. Done.' After more minutes of walking in silence, she heard Neville make a squealing noise behind her, turning quickly she pointed her wand – only to see that Draco had snuck up on Neville, and he (Neville) had sent red sparks into the air  
'Both of you!' she hissed 'Stop being so stupid! Honestly. Oh, and Draco, must you be such a prat all the time?' they stood there for a few minutes, before a large figure appeared in the distance, slowly making it's way towards them  
'What's that..' Draco trailed off, and Scarlett rolled her eyes  
'Hagrid, Neville sent up red sparks, remember?'  
'What's going on?' Hagrid's voice boomed  
'Draco scared Neville and he sent up red sparks' Scarlett said, and Hagrid sighed  
'Yer idiots' he muttered, and they began to walk back to the others. Hagrid looked as if he was fuming, and soon they reached the others 'We'll be lucky ter catch anythin' now, with the racket you three were makin'. Right, we're changin' groups – Neville, you stay with me an' Hermione, Harry you go with Fang, Scarlett an' this idiot. I'm sorry' he added in a whisper to the two 'But yer seemed to do a good job with 'im, and he'll have a harder time frigtenin' Harry, an' you an' we've gotta get this done.'  
And so, Harry, Scarlett, Draco and Fang went back out into the forest. They must have walked for almost half an hour deeper and deeper into the forest, before the path became almost invisible because the trees began getting thicker and thicker  
'Look-' Harry murmured, holding out his arm to stop Malfoy and Scarlett – something bright white was gleaming on the ground, and as they inched closer they realised it was a unicorn – and it was most definitely dead. However, she still couldn't help but think it was the most beautiful thing – it's long, slender legs were stuck out at odd angles from where they had fallen, and its mane was spread out, pearly-white in contrast to the dark leaves. They took one step towards it when a slithering sound made them all freeze – and a bush at the edge of the clearing quivered, then, as if from nowhere, a hooded figure crawled across the ground like some sort of beast; and they all stood there, staring transfixed at whatever it was. The cloaked figure got to the unicorn, then lowered its head over the wound, and began to drink it's blood  
'AAAAAAAAAARGH!' Draco screamed, before he bolted away with Fang. The hooded figure raised it's head and looked directly at Harry and Scarlett, with blood dripping down it's front it appeared to get to it's feet quickly, and began to glide towards the twins – but neither could move, then, there was a searing pain across her forehead – like her scar was on fire. She looked to Harry and saw he was clutching his in pain, before he fell to his knees. Scarlett bent down next to him and tried to help him up, but it didn't work. There was the sound of hooves getting closer from the distance, and something jumped clean over them – charging at the hooded figure. When they glanced up, they both saw that the figure had disappeared, and was instead replaced by Firenze  
'Are you both all right?' he asked, pulling both of them to their feet  
'Yeah, thanks' Harry said  
'W-what was that..' Scarlett frowned,  
'Scarlett' Firenze said 'So, this must be Harry Potter?'  
'Yeah' Scarlett said, and Harry frowned slightly  
'You had better get back to Hagrid, the forest is not safe at this time – especially for you. Can you ride? It will be quicker this way.'  
'My name is Firenze,' the centaur said to Harry, lowering himself on to his front legs so they could clamber onto his back. There was a sudden sound of galloping from the other side of the clearing, and soon two other centaurs appeared.  
'Firenze!' one thundered, 'What are you going? You have two humans on your back! Have you no shame? Are you a common mule?'  
'Do you realise who this is, Bane? These are the Potters! The quicker they leave the forest, the better!'  
'What have you been telling him?' Bane growled 'Remember, Firenze, we are sworn not to set ourselves against the heavens. Have we not read what is to come in the movements of the planet?' Bane continued, as another centaur pawed at the ground nervously  
'I'm sure Firenze thought he was acting for the best' the other said in a gloomy voice, and Bane kicked his back legs in anger  
'For the best! What is that to do with us? Centaurs are concerned with what has been foretold! It is not our business to run around like donkeys after stray humans in our forest!' Firenze suddenly reared onto his hind legs in anger, and Scarlett and Harry hung of for dear life  
'Do you not see that unicorn?' Firenze bellowed at Bane 'Do you not understand why it was killed? Or have the planets not let you in on that secret? I set myself against what is lurking in this forest, Bane, and with humans alongside me if I must' and with that, Firenze whisked around, with the twins clutching on as best they could as Firenze plunged off into the trees, leaving Bane and the other centaur behind – and it was safe to say Scarlett had no idea what was going on.  
'Why's Bane so angry?' she heard Harry ask 'And what was that thing you saved us from, anyway?' Firenze slowed to a walk, and warned the two to keep their heads low in the case of low-hanging branches, however he did not answer the two questions. They made their way through the tree's in silence for so long that she guessed Firenze didn't want to talk any more. They were passing through a dense part of trees, before Firenze suddenly stopped  
'Potters, do you know what unicorn blood is used for?'  
'No..' Harry said  
'We've only used the horn and tail hair in potions' Scarlett said, and the centaur nodded  
'That is because it is a monstrous thing, to slay a unicorn.' he said 'Only one who has nothing to lose, and everything to gain would ever commit such a crime. The blood of a unicorn will keep you alive, even if you are a second from death – but at a terrible price, because you have slain something so pure and defenseless to save yourself, from the moment that blood touches your lips you will live a half-life, a cursed life.'  
'Who'd be that desperate?' Harry asked 'If you're going to be cursed forever, deaths better, isn't it?'  
'It is' Firenze agreed 'Unless all you need is to stay alive long enough to drink something else – something that will bring you back to full strength and power – something that will mean you can never die. Potters, do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment?'  
'The Philosophers Stone! Of course – the Elixir of Life!' Scarlett said suddenly  
'Who-?' Harry began  
'Can you think of nobody who has waited many years to return to power, who has clung to life, awaiting their chance?'  
'Vol-' Scarlett began  
'Harry! Scarlett! Are you all right?' Hermione's voice said, as she ran towards them, Hagrid puffing along behind her  
'We're fine' Harry said  
'The unicorns dead, though, Hagrid – it's in the clearing back there'  
'This is where I leave you' Firenze murmured, as Hagrid hurried off to the unicorn 'You are safe now' the two slid off his back 'Good luck, Potters. The planets have been read wrongly before now, even by centaurs. I hope this is one of those times.' and then he turned and cantered back into the depths of the forest.

Once they returned to the common room, they found Ron asleep there,  
'That was awful' Scarlett groaned, as she threw herself down onto the sofa - causing Ron to jump awake and look around in confusion  
'It really was' Hermione said  
'I was with Draco. All night'  
'Well...fair point' Hermione muttered, 'at least you know to not get detention again, though.  
'I have a theory' Scarlett said quietly, and Ron and Harry began paying attention  
'Yes?' Hermione asked  
'I think that Snape wants the stone to give to Voldemo-'  
'Don't!' Ron said, but Harry nodded  
'Bloody hell' she groaned 'Fine, Snape wants the stone for He Who Must Not Be Named – and he's waiting in the forest for it'  
'Maybe..' Hermione said  
'Firenze saved me and Scarlett, but he shouldn't have – Bane was furious with him, he was talking about stuff interfering with whatever the planets say is going to happen – they must shows that You-Know-Who's coming back..Bane thinks Firenze should have let him kill us – suppose that's written in the stars as well.'  
'...that would make sense-'  
'So, now all we have to wait for is for Snape to steal the Stone; then Voldemort will be able to come and finish us off...well, Bane should be happy with that..' Scarlett murmured, and Hermione looked frightened, but had a word of comfort for the two  
'Everyone says Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was ever afraid of. With Dumbledore around, You-Know-Who can't touch you, with Dumbledore around, you're safe. Besides, who says the centaurs are right? It sounds like fortune telling to me, and Professor McGonagall says that's a very imprecise branch of magic.'  
'That's what centaurs do, though, Hermione – they're experts in Divination' Scarlett muttered, and they all frowned at her 'I may have picked up the wrong book before and carried on reading by mistake'  
The sky turned light before they had even stopped talking, and they then crawled their way up the stairs and into their dormitories, where everyone was sleeping peacefully still. Scarlett climbed into the bed immediately, before she felt something silky at the bottom of it – pulling the covers back, she looked towards the bottom of the bed; seeing the invisibility cloak laying there with a note attached to it,  
_Just in case.  
_

* * *

__I can't remember when I uploaded the last chapter (I think i should start keeping track of that stuff) but here, have another one anyway.  
SO, I'll ask again, pleassssssseeeeeeeee review, I'll love you if you do :3


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

In the years she would be at Hogwarts after this, Scarlett would probably look back and be amazed at how exactly she had managed to cope with her first years exams when she was half expecting Voldemort to sneak through the door and kill her at any moment. However, the days were slowly creeping by, and it was obvious that Fluffy had not been killed yet – for one, they could hear it every time they walked past the door; and for two, Hagrid wasn't upset.  
At this moment, it was swelteringly hot, and they were stood in a large classroom doing their theory exams, and were given new quills that had an AntiCheating charm embedded into them - much to Ron's dislike, as he planned on cheating off Hermione. On top of the theory work, they had practical exams. Professor Flitwick had called them one by one to his class to see if they could make a pineapple tapdance across the desk. McGonagall watched them turn a mouse into a snuffbox – extra points for how pretty the box was, but points were taken if it retained some of its whiskers. Snape had made them all nervous, constantly breathing down their necks whilst they were working. Scarlett had done the best she could in the exams, ignoring the scorching pains that kept occurring in her scar ever since she had visited the forest. Hermione had attempted to convince her that it was just exam stress, but she was sure it wasn't. She was also sure that Hermione and Ron weren't as worried about the Stone as her and Harry were, the idea of Voldemort scared them to a certain extent, obviously, but she was quite sure he didn't keep appearing in their dreams.  
Their very last exam was History of Magic. Which was one hour of answering questions about mental wizards who'd invented things like selfstirring cauldrons, and then they'd be free – until a week later when their exam results came back, that is.  
'That was a lot easier than I thought it would be' Hermione said, as they joined the flocks of people crowding out into the sunny grounds 'I needn't have learned about the 1637 Werewolf Code of Conduct or the uprising of Elfric the Eager' Hermione had developed a habit of talking about the exam papers after they had done them; an action which often made Ron feel sick. The four wandered down to the lake and flopped down under one of the trees. Fred, George and Lee were standing in the shallow parts of the lake, tickling the tenticles of the Giant Squid  
'No more studying' Ron sighed, stretching out across the grass 'You two could look more cheerful, we've got a week before we find out how badly we've done, there's no need to worry'  
'It's hard to be cheerful when you're in pain' Scarlett groaned, rubbing at her forehead 'My scar keeps hurting – it's happened before, really, but not like this.'  
'Go to Madam Pomfrey' Hermione suggested  
'We're not ill' Harry said 'I think it's a warning...it means dangers coming'  
'Relax.' Ron said 'Hermione's right, the Stone's safe as long as Dumbledore's around. Anyway, we've never actually had any proof that Snape found out about how to get past Fluffy, he nearly had his leg ripped off before, he's not going to try again in a hurry. And Neville will play Quidditch for England before Hagrid lets Dumbledore down.'  
'Oi! Potter, what you doing?' a voice yelled, and Scarlett looked up to see it was Lee who yelled, and from that Fred and George turned to look  
'...Fighting a dragon' she shouted back 'What does it bloody look like you cretin?'  
'Ooh, mouthy' Lee joked, and she rolled her eyes  
'Ask a stupid question, get a stupid answer.'  
'Well, what are you and my little brother up to?' Fred asked  
'Clearly you don't pay any attention' Scarlett smirked  
'I take offense to that, little one.'  
'Little one?' she hissed, and Fred grinned. The three boys made their way over to them, and Fred sat on Ron.  
'Oi!' Ron moaned, attempting to shove him off 'I was sleeping!'  
'Bad decision on your part, then, really.' George smirked, sitting next to Scarlett as Fred slid to the floor.  
'How did you three do in your exams, then?' Hermione asked, and Lee, Fred and George glanced at each other  
'Er...' Lee muttered  
'Not terribly' Fred smirked  
'But definitely not brilliant.'  
'Did you study at all?' Hermione asked, and they shrugged  
'Not really' Fred said  
'Yeah, we don't see the point - exams don't show intelligence' George added,  
'What?' Hermione said quietly, looking confused 'How can exams not show intelligence? That's exactly what they're there for!'  
'Think of it this way, Granger-' George began 'You could be brilliant at Charms; but useless in exam situations. Therefore, you fail the exam even though you know everything.'  
'But-'  
'You have an example of it right in front of you' Lee said, nodding at Fred and George 'These two are amazing at Charms, yet they've failed most of their exams these past 3 years'  
'Speaking of Charms-' Fred muttered, getting to his feet 'We better go, remember our little plan?' he asked, and the other two nodded, getting to their feet  
'Do I dare ask?' Scarlett smirked, and George frowned in thought, before shaking his head  
'I wouldn't suggest it.' he grinned, before they disappeared. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Ron slowly falling back asleep, before Harry suddenly jumped to his feet.  
'Where're you going?' Ron asked, sleepily  
'I've just thought of something' Harry said, turning a pale white colour  
'What's up?' Scarlett frowned  
'We've got to go and see Hagrid. Now.' Harry said, and he started walking away  
'Why?' Hermione panted, as the three attempted to catch up with Harry  
'Don't you think it's a bit odd, that what Hagrid wants more than anything else is a dragon, and a stranger turns up and just happens to have one? How many people would wander around with a dragon egg in their pocket? Lucky they found Hagrid, don't you think? Why didn't I see it before?'  
'What are you talking about?' Ron frowned, but Harry – who was now sprinting across towards the forest – didn't answer. When they reached the hut, Hagrid was sitting in an armchair outside, his trousers and sleeves rolled up, and he was shelling peas into a large bowl.  
'Hullo' he smiled. 'Finished yer exams? Got time fer a drink?'  
'Yes, please' Ron said, but Harry cut him off  
'No, we're in a hurry. Hagrid, I've got to ask you something. You know that night you won Norbert? What did the stranger you were playing cards with look like?'  
'Dunno' Hagrid said casually, 'He wouldn' take his cloak off.' all four Gryffindor's glanced at each other, with raised eyebrows 'It's not that unusual, yeh get a lot o' funny folk in the Hog's Head – that's the pub down in the village. Mighta bin a dragon dealer, mightn' he? I never saw his face, he kept his hood up'  
'What did you talk to him about, Hagrid?' Scarlett asked 'Did he mention Hogwarts at all?'  
'Mighta come up' Hagrid said, frowning in thought 'Yeah..he asked if I was a gamekeeper here, so I told him an' I said what I'd always really wanred was a dragon..an' then .. I can' remember too well, 'cause he kept buyin' me drinks...let's see, yeah, then he said he had the dragon egg an' we could play cards fer it if I wanted...but he had ter be sure I could handle it, he didn' want it ter go ter any old home...so I told him, after Fluffy, a dragon would be easy'  
'And did he seem interested in Fluffy?' Hermione asked,  
'Well o' course, who wouldn't be interested in a three headed dog? So I told him, Fluffy's a piece o' cake if yeh know how to calm him down, jus' play him a bit o' music an' he'll go straight off ter sleep-' the four suddenly glanced at each other with horrified looks, and Hagrid suddenly looked the same 'I shouldn'ta told yeh that! Forget I said it! Hey – where're you goin'?' Harry, Ron, Hermione and Scarlett had now begun to run back towards Hogwarts, and didn't speak to each other until they came to a stop in the entrance hall  
'We've got to go to Dumbledore' Harry said 'Hagrid told the stranger how to get past Fluffy, and it was either Snape or Voldemort under the cloak – it must've been easy, once he'd got Hagrid drunk. I just hope Dumbledore believes us. Firenze might back us up if Bane doesn't stop him. Where's Dumbledore's office?' and then they looked around, in hopes of seeing a sort of sign that would point them in the right direction – they'd never been told anything of where Dumbledore was in the castle, nor did they know anyone who'd been sent to see him  
'We'll just have to -' Scarlett began, but a voice rang across the hall  
'What are you three doing inside?' they whipped around to see McGonagall carrying a large pile of books  
'We want to see Professor Dumbledore' Hermione said, with an air of bravery about her  
'See Progessor Dumbledore?' McGonagall repeated 'Why?'  
'It's kind of a secret' Harry said quietly, but McGonagall's nostrils flared at this  
'He left ten munutes ago, he received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and flew to London at once.'  
'He's gone?' Scarlett repeated quietly 'Now?'  
'Dumbledore is a great wizard, Miss Potter, he has many demands on his time-'  
'But this is important!'  
'Something you have to say is more important than the Ministry of Magic, Mr. Potter?'  
'Look, Professor' Scarlett said 'Professor – it's about the Philosophers Stone-' the books fell out of her arms and to the ground, but she made no move to pick them up  
'How do you know-' she spluttered out  
'Professor, we think – we know – that Sn- that someone's going to try and steal the Stone. We need to talk to Professor Dumbledore.'  
'Professor Dumbledore will be back tomorrow. I don't know how you found our about the Stone, but rest assured, no one can possibly steal it, it's too well protected.'  
'But-'  
'Potter, I know what I'm talking about' she said shortly, then bent down and gathered up the books. 'I suggest you all go back outside and enjoy the sunshine.' - they didn't.  
'It's tonight' Harry said, once McGonagall was well out of earshot 'Snape's going through the trapdoor tonight. He's found out everything he needs, and now he's got Dumbledore out of the way...'  
'He sent the note' Scarlett said, suddenly 'I bet the Ministry will get a real shock when Dumbledore turns up out of the blue.'  
'But what can we -' Hermione started, then gasped. Harry, Ron and Scarlett wheeled around and there stood Snape  
'Good afternoon' he drawled, and they stared at him 'You shouldn't be inside on a day like this' He said, an odd, twisted looking smile on his face  
'Neither should you.' Scarlett smirked, and he raised an eyebrow  
'Less cheek, Potter.'  
'We were-' Harry began  
'You want to be more careful...hanging around like this, people will start to think you're up to something. And Gryffindor really can't afford to lose any more points, can it?' Snape said, and they all turned to walk outside 'Be warned, Potters, any more night time wanderings and I will personally make sure you're expelled. Good day to you.' and he strode off in the direction of the staff room. Once they reached the stone steps, Harry turned so he was able to face the remaining three.  
'Right, here's what we've got to do – one of us has got to keep an eye on Snape – wait outside the staff room and follow him if he leaves it. Hermione, you'd better do that.'  
'Why me?' Hermione asked  
'It's obvious,' Ron said 'You can pretend to be waiting for Professor Flitwick, you know' he put on a high voice '"Oh Professor Flitwick, I'm so worried, I think I got question 14b wrong..."'  
'Oh shut up' Hermione said, though she agreed to watch out for Snape.  
'And we'd better stay on the third-floor corridor' Harry said to Ron and Scarlett  
'Come on.'

However that part of the plan didn't work. No sooner than they had reached the door separating Fluffy from the school did Professor McGonagall turn up once again  
'I suppose you think you're harder to get past than a pack of enchantments! Enough of this nonsense! If I hear you've come anywhere near here again, I'll take another fifty points from Gryffindor – Yes Weasley, from my own house!' and then they went back to the common room  
'At least Hermione's on Snape's tail' Harry said, and seconds later the portrait of the Fat Lady swung open and Hermione came in  
'I'm sorry, Harry! Snape came out and asked me what I was doing, so I said I was waiting for Flitwick, and Snape went to get him, I've only just got away – I don't know where Snape went.'  
'Well, that's it then, isn't it?' Harry said,  
'We're going there tonight to get the Stone first.' Scarlett said  
'You're mad!' Ron said  
'You can't!' Hermione added 'After what McGonagall and Snape have said? You'll be expelled!'  
'So what?!' Harry shouted, 'Don't you understand? If Snape gets hold of the Stone, Voldemort's coming back! Haven't you heard what it was like when he was trying to take over?'  
'There won't be any Hogwarts left to get expelled from. He'll flatten it, or turn it into a Dark Arts school. Losing points doesn't matter, d'you think he'll leave you and your families alone if Gryffindor wins the house cup?'  
'You're right, both of you.' Hermione said in a small voice  
'We'll use the invisibility cloak' Scarlett said 'It's just lucky I got it back.'  
'Will it be able to cover all four of us?' Ron asked  
'All – all four of us?' Harry frowned  
'You don't think we're going to let you go alone, do you?' Hermione said  
'How do you think you'll get the Stone without us?' Ron added  
'I'd better go and take a look through my books...there might be something useful'  
'But, if we get caught, you'd get expelled too...both of you'  
'Not if I can help it. Flitwick told me in secret that I got a hundred and twelve percent on his exam, they're not throwing me out after that.  
'Can I ask one thing?' Scarlett said later  
'What?' Hermione asked  
'How the bloody hell do you get one hundred and _twelve_ percent?'

After dinner, the four of them sat nervously in the Gryffindor common room, nobody seemed to bother them – but none of them had anything to say to either of the Potter's after what had happened with the points. Hermione was still skimming through her notes, hoping to find an enchantment they were about to break. Harry, Scarlett and Ron barely said anything, they were too busy thinking about what they were about to do.  
'Better get the cloak' Ron muttered, after Lee had said goodnight and gone to bed. Scarlett ran upstairs and grabbed the cloak, and then came back down to the common room, running into Harry  
'Where'd you go?' she asked, and he gestured to the flute  
'Fluffy likes music, right?' he said, and she nodded. They walked back to Ron and Hermione,  
'We'd better put the cloak on here, and make sure it covers all of us – if Filch spots us-'  
'What are you doing?' a small voice said from the corner, and Neville appeared from behind an armchair, clutching his toad, Trevor.  
'Nothing, Neville.' Scarlett said, hurriedly putting the cloak behind her back  
'You're going out again' he said, looking at the guilt on their faces  
'No, no, no,' Hermione said 'No we're not. Why don't you go to bed, Neville?'  
'You can't go out. You'll be caught again, Gryffindor will be in even worse trouble'  
'You don't understand-' Harry said 'This is important'  
'I won't let you do it!' Neville said defiantly, running to the portrait hole and standing in front of it 'I – I'll fight you!'  
'Neville,' Ron exploded 'Get away from the hole and don't be an idiot-'  
'Don't call me an idiot!' Neville said 'I don't think you should be breaking any more rules! And you were the one who told me to stand up to people!'  
'Not us!' Hermione said exasperated  
'Neville, you don't know what you're doing.' Ron said, taking a step towards him  
'Go on then, try and hit me!' Neville said, raising his fists 'I'm ready!'  
'Neville,' Scarlett began 'I'm sorry-'  
'Wha-'  
'Petrificus Totalus!' and Neville's arms snapped down to his sides, his legs joined together, and he went rigid – before falling flat on his face  
'It's for your own good, mate' Ron said, as the four pulled the cloak over themselves and made their way out of the common room – a lot slower than they could usually go. They got to the staircase, and saw Peeves bobbing halfway up, loosening the carpet so that people would trip over  
'Who's there?' he said suddenly 'Know you're there, even if I can't see you. Are you a ghoulie or ghostie or wee student beastie? Should call Filch, I should, if somethings creeping around unseen'  
'Peeves' Harry said in a hoarse whisper 'the Bloody Baron has his own reasons for being invisible' Peeves practically fell out of the air in shock,  
'So sorry, your bloodiness, Mr. Baron, Sir – my mistake, my mistake – I didn't see you – of course I didn't – you're invisible – forgive old Peevsie his little joke, sir'  
'I have business here, Peeves. Stay away from this place tonight.'  
'I will, sir, I most certainly will. Hope your business goes well, Baron, I'll not bother you.' and with that he scootered away  
'Genius!' Scarlett said  
'Brilliant, Harry!' Ron whispered, and a few seconds later they were standing outside the third-floor corridor – and the door was already ajar.  
'He's already here' Scarlett muttered 'And he must have gotten past Fluffy' they walked into the room and stared up at the three-headed dog, however as opposed to the first time they met it, it now wasn't trying to kill them – although it was probably because they were invisible.  
'What's that at it's feet?' Hermione questioned  
'Looks like a harp,' Ron said 'Snape probably left it here.'  
'It must wake up the moment you stop playing.' Harry said, 'Well, here goes...' and he put the flute to his lips and blew – it wasn't necessarily brilliant, but the beast's eyes soon began to droop, and soon it fell to it's knees, then slumped to the ground – fast asleep.  
'Keep playing' Ron warned, as they slipped off the cloak and crept towards the trapdoor. 'I think we'll be able to pull the door open, want to go first, Hermione?  
'No! I don't!'  
'All right' Ron said, then gritted his teeth and pulled the trap door open  
'Can you see anything?'  
'Nope, just black. There's no way of climbing down, we'll just have to jump.'  
'I'll go first' Scarlett shrugged 'If Snape could do it, I'm sure I can.'  
'Are you sure? We don't know how deep it is.' she nodded, then turned to Ron 'Although if you hear a bloodcurdling scream I wouldn't suggest you follow me, I'd just send an owl to Dumbledore' she smirked, and Ron nodded  
'Right' Ron said, and Scarlett jumped through the trap door – she fell down through cold, damp air until there was a thumping noise, and she hit something soft, she sat up and looked around – it looked as if it was a plant she was sitting on  
'Urgh! It's gross, but it's fine!' Scarlett yelled 'And soft!' seconds later, Ron landed, sprawled next to her  
'What's this?' he asked  
'No idea, a plant of sorts.' she replied, 'Hermione? Harry?' seconds later, Hermione landed, and then they heard a dog barking before Harry landed mere seconds later.  
'We must be miles under the school' Hermione said  
'Guess it's lucky the weird plant thing was here to break the fall, then.' Scarlett muttered  
'I can't move!' Ron said a few seconds later, struggling against the plant 'Why can't I move?!'  
'It's Devils Snare!' Hermione said suddenly '  
'...that's very helpful, Hermione!' Ron snarled 'I'd like to know how to get out of it, though!'  
'Shut up, Ron! I'm trying to remember how to kill it!' Hermione said  
'Well, hurry up, I can't breathe!' Harry gasped, wrestling with it as it curled around his chest  
'Stop moving!' Hermione said, and Harry stopped straight away  
'Why will moving stop it?!' Scarlett asked,  
'Just do as I say!' Hermione said, and went still. However, Ron was still struggling. Seconds later, Hermione disappeared under the surface of the Devil's Snare  
'Hermione!' Ron squeaked,  
'Stay still!' Hermione's voice yelled from underneath them, and Scarlett and Harry both stopped, both disappearing under it at the same time  
'Harry! Scarlett!' Ron yelled once more  
'He's not relaxing is he?' Hermione asked, and they shook their heads 'Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare...it's deadly fun, but will sulk in the sun! That's it! Devils Snare hates sunlight!'  
'Well do something!' Harry said,  
'Lumos Solem!' Hermione yelled, pointing her wand at the plant above them – and seconds later Ron fell through the surface, standing up immediately  
'Good thing we didn't panic' he said  
'Good thing Hermione pays attention in Herbology' Scarlett muttered  
'Let's go this way' Harry said, and they made their way down a corridor. All they were able to hear was a gentle drip of water that was trickling down the walls. The path they were on was leading downwards.  
'Can you hear something?' Ron whispered, and they all stopped, there was a soft rustling and clinking noise from up ahead  
'Do you think it's a ghost?' Hermione asked  
'I don't know, sounds like wings to me' Harry muttered,  
'There's light ahead, I can see something moving...' they reached the end of the passageway and before them was a brightly lit chamber, it's ceiling was arched high above them. It was full of small birds, fluttering around in the air  
'Reckon they'll attack us if we cross the room?' Ron asked  
'I think so.' Scarlett said 'They don't look dangerous, really, but I doubt it'd be fun getting attacked by all of them at once.' the four of them went for it and ran across to the other door – and found they weren't attacked by them at all. They reached the other door, and attempted to pull it open – but it was locked.  
'What now?' Ron asked  
'They're keys!' Scarlett said suddenly  
'What?' Ron frowned  
'They're not birds! They're keys! Winged keys! They must unlock the door' she muttered, glancing around 'A-ha, a broomstick.' she stated, 'You must have to catch the right key for the door'  
'But there's hundreds of them' Ron muttered, looking at the door 'It'll be a big old-fashioned one, probably silver like the handle.' They each grabbed a broomstick and flew off into the air, each looking for the a few minutes, though, Harry had spotted it – which wasn't surprising.  
'That one!' he yelled to the others 'The big one, there, no – there – with bright blue wings, the feathers are all crumpled on one side' Ron sped towards where he was pointing and almost fell off his broom,  
'We've got to close in on it!' Harry yelled again  
'Ugh I don't do this whole "catch the small thing" deal.' Scarlett groaned, as they flew closer to the key  
'Ron, you come at it from above - Hermione, stay below and stop it from going down, Scarlett just...pay attention, and I'll try and catch it. Right, NOW!' Ron dived, and Hermione rocketed upwards, and Harry streaked after it – it sped towards the wall, and Harry went after it, pinning it to the wall with his hand. They landed quickly, and Harry rammed it into the lock, turning it – and the door swung open. Immediately after, the key went back to flying around in the air again; although it looked severely battered after it had been caught twice. The next chamber was so dark that they could see nothing at all, but as they stepped in it flooded with light to reveal that they were standing on a life-sized chessboard, with the black pieces facing away from them and the white ones facing towards them.  
'What do we do?' Scarlett whispered  
'It's obvious, isn't it? We've got to play our way across the room' Ron said  
'How?' Hermione asked nervously  
'I think, we've got to be the chessmen' Ron said, walking up to the black knight and putting his hand out to touch it, at once, the stone appeared to spring to life – the horse pawed at the ground and the knight turned to look at Ron  
'Do we – er – have to join you to get across?' the knight nodded, and Ron turned to the other three  
'This needs thinking about' he said 'I suppose we've got to take the place of four black pieces' they stayed quiet, watching Ron think until he spoke 'Don't be offended or anything – but none of you are that good at chess-'  
'We're not offended' Harry said quickly  
'Just tell us what to do, and we'll do it' Scarlett said  
'Well, Harry, you take the place of that bishop, and Hermione – you stand next to him instead of the castle...and Scarlett, you can..er, be the queen'  
'Brilliant..' she muttered 'as long as I don't get killed I don't care who I am'  
'What about you?' Harry asked  
'I'll be the knight.' Ron said. The chessman appeared to have been listening to what they were saying, because at these words a knight, bishop, queen and castle all turned their backs on the white pieces and walked off the board – leaving four empty squares that Harry, Ron, Hermione and Scarlett took.  
'White always plays first' Ron said, looking across the board 'Yeah, look' he said, as a white pawn moved forwards two squares, and then Ron started to direct the black pieces. They moved silently wherever he sent them. Scarlett was a little bit worried – what exactly would happen if they lost? If this was going to be exactly like wizards chess – suddenly, the white queen smashed their other knight to the floor, breaking it in half and dragging him from the board, where he lay still, facedown.  
'Had to let that happen' Ron said, looking rather shaken 'Leaves you free to take that bishop, Hermione, go on' and thus it continued. They lost quite a few of their players, and the white pieces showed no mercy. Soon, there was a huddle of limp black players slumped along the wall.  
'We're nearly there' Ron muttered 'Let me think...' and the white queen turned to face him 'yes...it's the only way...I've got to be taken  
'No!' the three others shouted  
'That's chess!' Ron snapped 'You've got to make sacrifices, I take one step forwards and she'll take me, that leaves you free to checkmate the king, Harry!'  
'But-'  
'Do you want to stop Snape from getting that Stone or not?'  
'Ron-'  
'Ready?' Ron called, ignoring them 'Here I go – now, don't hang around once you've won.' and he stepped forward. The white queen pounced, and struck Ron hard across the head with her arm, and he crashed to the floor. Hermione screamed, but didn't move – and the white queen dragged Ron to once side. Harry shakily moved three spaces left, and the white king took off his crown and threw it down to Harry's feet  
'Have we won?' Scarlett asked, and her question was answered when the chessmen parted and bowed, leaving the door ahead clear  
With one last look at Ron, the three went through the door and to the next passageway.  
'What if he's -?' Hermione began  
'He'll be fine' Harry said, 'What do you think's going to be next?'  
'Well,' Scarlett began 'the plant was Sprout's, the charm on the keys was Flitwick, McGonagall transfigured the chessmen, so...that leaves...' she thought  
'Quirrell and Snape' Hermione said, as they reached another door.  
'Ready?' Harry asked,  
'Go on' the two girls said, and Harry pushed the door open – they were greeted by a disgusting smell, which was so terrible it made them pull their robes up to their noses. On the floor in front of them there lay a troll even larger than the one they had tackled, out cold with a lump in it's head  
'Least we didn't have to fight this one' Harry said, 'Come on, I can't breathe', and then they pulled open the next door, and there was nothing scary in there; just a table with seven different shaped bottles all standing in a line.  
'Snape's' Harry said  
'What have we got to do?' Scarlett frowned, and they stepped into the threshold – at which point a fire sprang up behind them in the doorway; a purple fire. At the same time, a fire on the other side shot up, and that one was black. That meant they were trapped.  
'What's that?' Scarlett frowned, grabbing a piece of paper that was lying next to the bottles, she unrolled it and read over it  
'Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,  
Two of us will help you, which ever you would find,  
One among us seven will let you move ahead,  
Another will transport the drinker back instead,  
Two among our number hold only nettle wine,  
Three of us are killers, waiting bidden in line.  
Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,  
To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:  
First, however slyly the poison tries to hide  
You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;  
Second, different are those who stand at either end,  
But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;  
Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,  
Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;  
Fourth, the second left and the second on the right  
Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight.'  
'Brilliant' Hermione said brightly 'This isn't magic, it's logic – a puzzle. A lot of great wizards haven't got any logic, they'd be stuck here forever.'  
'And we won't be?' Harry asked  
'Of course not, you get hints.'  
'Yeah, everything we need is written on the paper. Seven bottles all together, three are poison; two are wine; one will get us safely through the black fire, and one will get us through the purple' Scarlett added  
'How do we know which one to drink?' Harry asked  
'Give me a minute' Hermione said, and she began to wander around the glasses, pointing at them, before at last she clapped her hands 'Got it, the smallest bottle will get us through the black fire – towards the Stone' and they all looked at the small bottle  
'There'd only be enough for two of us in there' Harry said 'There's hardly any'  
'Which one would get you back through the purple?' Scarlett asked, and Hermione pointed to a round bottle at the end of the line  
'Drink that,' Harry said 'Go back and get Ron, get brooms from the flying keys and you'll be able to get through the trapdoor, then go straight to the owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, we need him. The both of us might be able to hold off Snape for a while, but we're not really any match for him.'  
'But – what if You-Know-Who's with him?'  
'Well, we handled him before...' Scarlett muttered  
'Could get lucky again' Harry said, and Hermione's lower lip started to quiver – and she dashed towards both of them, throwing her arms around them  
'You're great wizards, you know – both of you...maybe in different ways'  
'Not as good as you' Harry smiled  
'Me? Books and cleverness? There are far more important things, like friendship and bravery. Oh be careful, both of you'  
'You should drink first' Harry said,  
'You are definitely sure which one is which, right?' Scarlett muttered  
'Positive.' Hermione said, and she took a drink from the round bottle, before shuddering  
'It's not poison?'  
'No – but it feels like ice.'  
'Quick, go before it wears off then!'  
'Good luck!'  
'Go!' and with that, she walked straight through the purple fire.  
'Here we go.' Scarlett muttered, as she picked up the small bottle and had a small amount, then gave it to Harry. It did feel as if ice was flooding her body, and then they walked forwards and through the fire. For a second, she could see nothing on the other side, it was pitch black. But then it all flooded back and she could see clearly who it was standing there – it was not Snape, nor was it Voldemort.

* * *

lalalalalaaaaaaa  
I feel the need to upload this  
I'm not sure when the last one was uploaded.

ALSO, if any of you are also reading my other one; I apologise for not updating that one in a while! Honestly, I keep forgetting that I need to write new chapters.

Please review this, anyway, there's only a chapter left!  
Oh, and I only made Scarlett the queen piece in chess because i don't know any others; not because of any other reason.  
Okay then. :L


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
'Professor Quirrell?!' Scarlett gasped, and Quirrell smiled  
'You?!' Harry asked  
'Me' he said calmly 'I wondered whether I'd be meeting you two here, Potters.'  
'But I thought – we thought – Snape - …'  
'Yes, he does seem like the type, doesn't he? Next to him who would suspect p-p-poor, st-stuttering P-Professor Quirrell'  
'But he tried to kill me!' Harry said  
'No, no, no – I tried to kill you! Your irritating little friend, Granger, knocked me as she set fire to Snape at the Quidditch match. Broke my eye contact, a few seconds and you'd be off your broom – I was about to do it to your little sister here as well; but in a lucky turn of events you fell anyway. I'd have managed to knock him off if Snape hadn't been muttering the countercurse.'  
'Snape was trying to save him?' Scarlett asked, astonished  
'Of course, why do you think he wanted to referee the next match? All the others thought Snape was trying to stop Gryffindor from winning – he did make himself unpopular, and what a waste of time,when after all that, I'm going to kill you both tonight.' Quirrell snapped his fingers and ropes sprang out from nowhere and wrapped themselves around both of them.  
'You're both too noisy to live – scurrying around the school on Halloween like that, for all I knew you'd seen me coming to look at what was guarding the Stone.'  
'You let the troll in?' Harry hissed  
'Of course, I have a special gift with trolls-'  
'Sounds lovely. I'm sure the trolls love you, probably think you're their dad or something' she muttered, and Quirrell glared at her  
'Wait quietly, Potters. I need to examine the interesting mirror.' it was only at this point that she realised what was behind Quirrell – the Mirror of Erised.  
'This mirror is the key to finding the Stone' Quirrell murmured, tapping at the frame 'I can see myself holding it, presenting it to my master – but how do I get it?'  
'Why would Snape save him if he hated him so much?' Scarlett asked, and Quirrell whipped around to face her,  
'Oh, he does hate you – both of you, but he doesn't want you dead. He was at Hogwarts with your father, did you know? They loathed each other.'  
'But we heard you' Harry said 'Sobbing, a few days ago – I thought it was Snape threatening you'  
'Sometimes' Quirrell said, as fear flitted across his face 'I find it hard to follow my master's instructions – he is a great wizard and I am weak..'  
'You mean he was in the classroom with you?' Harry gasped,  
'He's with me wherever I go' Quirrell said 'I met him when I travelled, I was so foolish back then – full of ideas about good and evil, ridiculous. Lord Voldemort showed me how wrong I was. There's no good or evil, only power and those to weak to seek it. Since then, I serve him faithfully, although I may have let him down many times – he has had to be very hard on me. He does not forgive mistakes easily. When I failed to steal the Stone at Gringotts, he was most displeased. He punished me, decided he would have to keep a closer watch one me...' and Quirrell's voice trailed off 'I don't understand. Is the Stone inside the mirror? Should I break the mirror?' Scarlett knew at this point that she, or her brother, needed to get the stone before Quirrell did. If she looked in the mirror – would she see her or Harry finding it? At least then she'd know where exactly it was.  
'What does the mirror do? How does it work? Help me, Master!' Quirrell pleaded, and seconds later a voice answered – and the voice seemed to come from the back of Quirrell's head  
'Use the girl...'  
'Ah, we may have hit a little snag there-' Scarlett began, as the ropes around her loosened 'See, if I knew what to do, don't you think I'd have already gotten it?' she lied, and the ropes fell off her,  
'Come here' Quirrell said, 'Look into the mirror, and tell me exactly what you see. She slowly made her way towards the mirror, and looked through her mind desperately for a lie that would be considered plausible in the current situation. She stepped in front of the mirror, and all she could see was her own reflection; but then it (the reflection) smiled at her – putting it's hand in it's pocket and pulling out the Stone – then dropping it back in it's pocket, and the second it happened Scarlett felt something heavy fall into her own pocket. Did she have the Stone?  
'Well? What do you see?' Quirrel asked impatiently  
'I – I see myself in about 5 or 6 years, I'm talking to Professor Dumbledore, I've won the Quidditch cup for Gryffindor; and I'm with -'  
'Get out of the way-' Quirrell said, pushing her to the side and looking in the mirror. She still felt the Stone against her leg,  
'She lies...' the voice said again  
'Potter! Come back! Tell me the truth! What did you just see!'  
'Let me speak to her...face-to-face...'  
'Master, you are not strong enough' Quirrell said, and Scarlett looked towards Harry, who was still struggling with the ropes. Quirrell must have noticed her looking at him, and before anything else happened, the ropes were gone from Harry and he landed on the floor; he was about to get to his feet before Quirrell murmured something and he fell back to the floor, completely unconscious  
'I have strength enough...for this...' the high voice said again, and Scarlett felt as if she was glued to the spot. She was alone. Her brother was knocked out by the maniac teacher, and now there was the weird voice behind the turban that she was about to meet – Lord Voldemort. Quirrell unwrapped the turban from his head and it felt to the floor in a bundle, and where the back of Quirrell's head should be – there was another face. It had glaring read eyes, chalk white skin and slits for nostrils  
'Scarlett Potter...' it whispered, and her eyes widened  
'You know, Professor Quirrell – I really think you need to get that checked out by someone, you know, the face thing' she said, making a small hand movement around her face; but he ignored her  
'See what I have become? A mere shadow and vapour – I have form when I can share another's body, but there have always been those willing to let me into their heads and hearts; Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks, you saw faithful Quirrell drinking it for me in the forest, and once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own, now, why don't you give me the stone in your pocket?' he knew. She stumbled backwards quickly 'Don't be a fool' the voice snarled at her 'Better save your own life and join me..or you'll meet the same end as your parents – they died begging me for mercy...'  
'LIAR!' Scarlett screamed, and the evil face began smiling 'There is no way they would ever beg someone like you! You're pathetic!'  
'How touching, I always value bravery – yes, I can see why I chose you. Your parents were brave – I killed your father first, he put up a courageous fight – but your mother needn't have died, she was trying to protect you...now, give me the Stone, unless you want her to have died in vain'  
'Clearly that worked out well for you' Scarlett said 'you know, trying to kill two one year olds; how did that go again? But I don't think I want to give you the Stone, y'know' she said, and ran towards Harry in attempts to grab him and get through the flame door, attempting to stop the Stone falling out of her pocket whilst she was doing it  
'SEIZE HER!' the high voice yelled, and she felt Quirrell's hand on her wrist, along with the pressure he was applying to her wrist, a needle sharp pain seared across her forehead - and it felt like it was about to split into two, she struggled to get out of his grip; and to her surprise, he let go, she looked to see him hunched in pain and looking at his fingers, which were now blistering  
'Seize her! SEIZE HER!' the voice yelled again, and Quirrell lunged once more, knocking her over and wrapping his hands around her neck. Her scar was now agonizingly painful and it felt even worse. The Stone fell out of her hands and rolled a few inches away from her fingertips – she reached across for it, but then Quirrell attracted her attention instead  
'Master, I cannot hold her – my hands – my hands!' Quirrell said, howling with agony  
'Then kill her! Be done with this!' Quirrell raised his hand and she immediately threw hers up in an attempt to stop him, but he bent her wrist away from him and she heard it snap  
'Again' she hissed, then looked at Quirrell and back at her hands – before she reached up and grabbed at his face  
'AAAAARGH!' Quirrell groaned, as his face began to blister as well – he couldn't touch her without this happening, and him being in terrible pain. She quickly jumped to her feet, grabbed Quirrell's arm and held on as tightly as possible, he screamed and attempted to throw her off – she grabbed at his face and he screamed in agony once more – before the voice began screaming over the top of it  
'KILL HER! KILL HER!' and suddenly it stopped, as did Quirrell's screaming – he was turning into dust. She took a few steps back as Quirrell staggered towards her, before crumbling to the floor. She quickly walked over to the Stone and grabbed it, then walked to Harry – who was still unconscious on the floor.  
'Harry?' she whispered, hitting him lightly with her good hand 'Oi!' there was a noise behind her, and she turned to see a vapour image of Voldemort – which flew straight through her. The pain she felt from her scar seared through her entire body, she crumpled to the floor and everything went black.

Opening her eyes, she found herself to be in the hospital wing – a bright light coming through the curtain at the end of the room. She slowly sat up and noticed the cast on her wrist  
'Again.' she groaned, remembering what had happened in the chamber with Quirrell. She looked around to see that Harry was asleep in the bed next to her – and it was at that point she noticed the sweets on both of their bedside tables. She reached across to her own and got a chocolate frog, opening it to find a card of Albus Dumbledore. She smiled to herself, before eating the frog and then putting the box back.  
'GEORGE! GEORGE, THE LITTLE MISCHIEF-MAKERS AWAKE!' she heard someone yell, and turned quickly to see Fred running towards her and grinning  
'Wha-' she started, but was cut off by Fred  
'I knew you'd get into trouble!' he smirked, and she looked at him in confusion  
'What's going on. I was – how did I get here?'  
'Old Dumbledore, o'course' George said, appearing next to Fred and sitting on the end of her bed  
'Yeah, ickle Granger came back with Ron and went to the owlry for something, then they ran into Dumbledore and -we think- she said something about you and Harry going down to the Stone or something, and she went off he bloody rocker-'  
'And he to the third floor himself – wondered what they were hiding on the third floor – and then he was back, he told McGonagall something that we couldn't hear – sadly - and they bought you two here and voila, you're awake' George said  
'What about Quirrell?'  
'Well, he's dead isn't he?' George shrugged 'Dunno what they're gonna do about it. Though if he was taken out by an 11 year old, he can't have been that great really' he winked, and she glared at him 'You know you love me really' he smirked, and she raised her eyebrows  
'Aw, come on' Fred pouted 'You love us both'  
'Says who?'  
'Says me' Fred grinned, and she shook her head at him in laughter  
'Fine, I love both of you – even though you're both complete idiots the majority of the time' she smirked, and they grinned  
'We knew it, you couldn't not fall in love with us after a year' George winked, and she raised her eyebrows again  
'Right, I'll go tell Ron and 'Mione you're awake – they've been pestering about it since yesterday' Fred said, then got up and left  
'So, my wrist heals – and then I break it again' she sighed 'unbelievable.'  
'Well, that's what you get for being a bit of a muppet sometimes' George smirked, and she looked at him  
'I could take offence, but you're probably right..' she smirked, 'I do have a tendency to be a muppet'  
'That you do – but if you try and sneak off under the school again, I'm afraid I will have to kill you'  
'Why's that, Georgiekins?' she smirked, and he winced at the name  
'Well, if you're going to get yourself killed I'm ashamed to say I'd be more than a bit upset' he smirked  
'I'll take it as a compliment' she murmured, a smirk on her face  
'So, no chasing after mental teachers in future – alright?'  
'Can't promise anything' she smirked, and he rolled his eyes 'Stop worrying so much, Merlin, you'll give yourself a heart attack! You don't worry about anything else, so don't worry about me' she laughed  
'I worry cause you're only a lickle firstie' he smirked, she glared. 'Alright, alright – I won't call you that again; not that I can, of course, soon you'll be a lickle second year'  
'I won't be little!' she pouted  
'That's a very attractive look' he joked, and she smiled  
'Of course it is – but no one really understands how hard it is to look this good' she laughed,  
'You're the most modest girl I've ever met' he smiled, and she grinned; then looked towards Harry  
'How come my brothers asleep still?' she asked,  
'No idea, I think Madam Pomfrey said something about him being knocked out longer and stuff, I wasn't really listening'  
'Well you should learn to listen more' she smirked, as George looked back towards her  
'I wi– you got loads of sweets! What the bloody hell!' he said suddenly, reaching over her and grabbing some stuff  
'Oi! Mine!' she said, attempting to grab them back from him as she was laughing  
'Whatcha gonna do about it?' he winked, and she glared at him, before grabbing them and pulling the box back towards her, she tugged on the box and it flew out of George's grip; but he wasn't prepared for her to actually get it back and was therefore flung towards Scarlett – his lips touched hers briefly before he pulled back quickly, his face stained red  
'Err' Scarlett muttered 'You know I'm 11?' she smirked, and he let out a relieved sigh  
'It was a mistake; I wasn't expecting you to have man strength' he joked, and she let her mouth fall open  
'I'm not a man!'  
'Are you sure?' he winked, and she kicked him from under the covers  
'Prat'  
'I could take offence, but you're probably right' he said, echoing her words from earlier 'I am a bit of a prat.'

The next morning, Scarlett woke up to see that Harry was awake  
'Harry!' she grinned, hopping over to his bed  
'Scar? What happened?'  
'Well, after you went all unconscious and stuff, I basically killed Quirrell' Scarlett said, and Dumbledore walked in  
'Good afternoon, you two' he said, walking over to them  
'Sir – the Stone-' Harry began,  
'Calm yourself, dear boy – you are a little behind times. Quirrell does not have the Stone.'  
'Then who does? Sir I -'  
'Harry, relax, or Madam Pomfrey will have me thrown out' Dumbledore smiled, and Harry looked at the sweets stacked up next to his bed 'Tokens from friends and admirers' Dumbledore explained 'What happened down in the dungeons between you and Professor Quirrell is a complete secret, so, naturally, the whole school knows. I believe your friends Misters Fred and George Weasley were responsible for trying to send you both a toilet seat. No doubt they thought it would amuse you. Madam Pomfrey, however, felt it might be unhygienic and confiscated them'  
'How long have I been in here?' Harry asked  
'Three days. Mr Ronald Weasley and Miss Granger will be most relieved to find you've both come around, they have been extremely worried.'  
'Sir – the stone' Harry said,  
'I see you are not easily distracted, very well – the stone, Professor Quirrell did not manage to take it from Scarlett, and I soon got there to find you both unconscious'  
'You got there?' Scarlett asked  
'You got Hermione's owl, then?' Harry added  
'We must have crossed midair – no sooner had I reached London than it became clear that the the place I had to be was the one I had just left. I arrived just in time to see Quirrell had turned to ash and yourself and your sister had prevented him from getting the Stone – and as for the Stone, it has been destroyed.'  
'Destroyed?' Scarlett repeated 'But what about Nicholas Flamel?'  
'Oh, you found out about Nicholas? You did do the thing properly, didn't you? Well, Nicholas and I have had a little chat, and we've both agreed it's all for the best'  
'But that means he and his wife will die, won't they?' Harry asked  
'They have enough Elixir to set their affairs in order and then, yes, they will die' Dumbledore said, smiling at the look of amazement on both their faces 'To one as young as the two of you, I'm sure it seems incredible, but to Nicholas and Perenelle, it will be like going to bed after a very, very long day. After all, to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure. You know, the Stone was really not such a wonderful thing. As much money and life as you could want! The two things most human beings would choose above all – trouble it, humans do have a knack of choosing precisely those things that are worst for them' and the two lay there, completely lost for words  
'Sir?' Harry asked 'I've been thinking – even if the Stone's gone, Vol -, I mean, You-Know-Who -'  
'Call him Voldemort, Harry. Always use the proper name for things.'  
'Yes, sir. Well, Voldemort's going to try other ways of coming back, isn't he? I mean, he hasn't gone?'  
'No, Harry, he has not. He's still out there somewhere, perhaps looking for another body to share...not being truly alive, he cannot be killed. He left Quirrell to die; he shows just as little mercy to his followers as he does his enemies. Nevertheless, while you two may have only delayed the return to power, it will merely take someone else who is prepared to fight what seems a losing battle next time – and if he is delayed again and again, why, he may never return to power.' and they nodded in response, Harry stopping quickly.  
'Sir, there are some more things I'd like to know, if you can tell us...things we want to know the truth about..'  
'The truth' Dumbledore sighed 'It is a beautiful and terrible thing, and should therefore be treated with great caution. However, I shall answer your questions unless I have a very good reason not to, in which case I beg you'll forgive me. I shall not of course, lie.'  
'Well, Voldemort said that he only killed our mum because she tried to stop him from killing us – but why would he want to kill us in the first place?' Scarlett asked, and Dumbledore sighed deeply  
'Alas, the first thing you ask me, I cannot tell you. Not today. Not now. You will know, one day, put it from your minds for now, though. When you are older...I know you hate to hear it … when you are ready, you will know.' she knew it wouldn't be a good idea to argue with Dumbledore.  
'Why couldn't Quirrell touch me, then?' Scarlett asked  
'Your mother died to save you. If there is one thing Voldemort cannot understand, it is love. He didn't realize that love as powerful as your mother's for you leaves its own mark. Not a scar, no visible sign... to have been loved so deeply, even though the person who loved us is gone, will give us some protection forever. It is in your very skin. Quirrell, full of hatred, greed, and ambition, sharing his soul with Voldemort, could not touch you for this reason. It was agony to touch a person  
marked by something so good.' and at this Dumbledore became very interested in a bird outside on the windowsill,  
'The invisibility cloak-' Harry said 'Do you know who sent it to us?'  
'Ah – your father happened to leave it in my possession, and I thought you might like it. Useful things..your father used it mainly for sneaking off to the kitchens to steal food when he was here'  
'And there's something else...'  
'Fire away'  
'Quirrell said Snape-' Scarlett began  
'Professor Snape, Scarlett'  
'Yes, him – Quirrell said he hates us, because he hated dad...is that true?'  
'Well, they did rather detest each other. Not unlike yourself and Mr. Malfoy, I suppose. And then, your father did something Snape could never forgive.'  
'What?'  
'He saved his life'  
'He – he what?' Scarlett asked, her eyes widening  
'Yes, funny the way people's minds work, isn't it? Professor Snape couldn't bear being in your father's debt...I do believe he worked so hard to protect you this year because he felt that would make him and your father even. Then he could go back to hating your fathers memory in peace.'  
'And sir, there's one more thing...'  
'Just one?'  
'How exactly did I get the Stone out of the mirror?'  
'Ah, now, I'm glad you asked me that. It was one of my more brilliant ideas, and between you and me, that's saying something. You see, only one who wanted to find the Stone - find it, but not use it - would be able to get it, otherwise they'd just see themselves making gold or drinking Elixir of Life. My brain surprises even me sometimes... Now, enough questions. I suggest you two make a start on these sweets. Ah! Bettie Bott's Every Flavour Beans! I was unfortunate enough in my youth to come across a vomit flavoured one, and since then I'm afraid I've rather lost my liking for them - but I think I'll be safe with a nice toffee, don't you?' he smiled, popping the golden-brown bean into his mouth, then chocked 'Alas! Ear wax!'  
Later, they found our that Ron and Hermione were trying to visit  
'Just five minutes!' Harry pleaded  
'Absolutely not' Madam Pomfrey replied  
'You let Professor Dumbledore in!'  
'Well, he's the headmaster, quite different. The both of you need rest.'  
'I am resting! Look, we're lying down and everything' Scarlett said, 'Oh, go on, Madam Pomfrey'  
'Oh very well' she said 'But five minutes only!' and then she let them in.  
'Harry! Scarlett!' Hermione looked as if she was ready to fling herself at them again – but held herself in. 'Oh, we were sure you were going to – Dumbledore was so worried -'  
'The whole school's talking about it' Ron said 'What really happened?' this was a rare occasion in which the true story was even more exciting than the rumours travelling around. Scarlett and Harry told them everything, about Quirrell; the mirror; the Stone; and Voldemort.  
'So the Stone's gone?' Ron said finally 'Flamel's just going to die?'  
'That's what I said – but Dumbledore thinks that – what was it?' Harry muttered  
'To the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure.'  
'I always said he was off his rocker' Ron said, looking impressed  
'What happened to you two?' Scarlett asked  
'I got back all right,' Hermione said 'I brought Ron around – that took a while – and we were dashing up to the owlery to contact Dumbledore when we met him in the entrance hall – he already knew – he just said 'They've gone after him, haven't they?' and hurtled to the third floor.'  
'D'you think he meant you to do it? Sending you your dads cloak and everything?'  
'Well,' Hermione exploded 'If he did – I mean it's terrible – you could have been killed!'  
'No, it isn't.' Harry said 'He's a funny man, Dumbledore. I think he sort of wanted to give us a chance. I think he knows more or less everything that goes on here, you know. I reckon he had a pretty good idea we were going to try, and instead of stopping us, he just taught us enough to help.'  
'Yeah, I don't think it was an accident he let me find out how the mirror worked. It's almost like he thought I had the right to face Voldemort if I could...' Scarlett muttered  
'Yeah, he's off his rocker all right.' Ron said, proudly.  
'Listen, you've got to be up for the end-of-year feast tomorrow. The points are all in and Slytherin won, of course – you missed the last Quidditch match, we were steamrolled by Ravenclaw without the both of you – but the food'll be good.' in that moment, Madam Pomfrey bustled over  
'You've had nearly fifteen minutes, now OUT!' she said firmly, and they left.

The next day, Scarlett felt pretty much back to normal – as did Harry  
'We want to go to the feast' Harry said to Madam Pomfrey  
'We can, can't we?' Scarlett asked, sitting on Harry's bed again  
'Professor Dumbledore says you are allowed to go' she said stiffly, 'and you have another visitor'  
'Who?' Scarlett asked and seconds later Hagrid slid through the door, he sat down next to Harry – took one look at each of them and burst into tears  
'It's – all – my – ruddy – fault!' he sobbed, his face hidden in his hands 'I told the evil git how ter get past Fluffy! I told him! It was the only thing he didn't know, an' I told him! I should be chucked out an' made ter live as a Muggle!'  
'Hagrid!' the twins said at the same time,  
'We'd have found out sometime' Harry said  
'Yeah, this is Voldemort we're talking about, he'd have found out even if you couldn't tell him anyway' Scarlett added  
'Yeh could've died!' Hagrid sobbed again 'An' don' say the name!'  
'VOLDEMORT!' they both yelled, and Hagrid looked so shocked that he actually stopped crying  
'We've met him and we're calling him by his name. Please cheer up, Hagrid.'  
'Yeah, we've saved the Stone – and clearly we're not dead, so he doesn't have it and can't use it. Have some chocolate or something, Merlin knows we've got loads' Scarlett muttered, craning her neck to Harry's side of the table**  
**'Tha reminds me, I've got yeh a present – well, it's fer both of yeh really.'  
'It's not a stoat sandwich is it?' Harry asked anxiously, and Hagrid gave a weak chuckle  
'Nah. Dumbledore gave me the day off yesterday ter fix it. 'Course, he shoulda sacked me instead – anyway got yeh this...' and he pulled out a leather-covered book – handing it to them they frowned and opened it – and inside it was full of wizard photographs. They flicked through it to see their mother and father smiling and waving up at them on every page  
'Sent owls off ter all yer parents' old school friends, askin' fer photos...knew yeh didn' have any...d'yeh like it?' Harry couldn't say a word in response, and, for once, neither could Scarlett. They both sat there; but Hagrid understood.

They made their way down to the end-of-year feast late that night, because Madam Pomfrey had insisted on giving them a last minute check up. The Great Hall was full when they got there, and was decked out in Slytherin colours – probably to celebrate the fact that this was the seventh year in a row they'd won. A huge banner showing the serpent covered the wall behind the High Table – and when the two walked in there was a sudden hush; and then everyone started talking loudly at once. Harry slipped into a seat between Ron and Hermione – and Scarlett sat opposite between Fred and George – Lee clapping her on the back as she walked past him, she tried to ignore the fact that everyone seemed to be trying to look at her and Harry. Luckily, a few seconds later Dumbledore arrived and the babble died away  
'Another year gone!' Dumbledore said, cheerfully 'And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were; you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts...  
'Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand as thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with two hundred and sixty-two points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and eighty-two' a storm of cheering broke out immediately from the Slytherin table, and she could see Draco banging his goblet on the table; it was an awful sight.**  
**'Yes, yes, well done, Slytherin, well done Slytherin – however, recent events must be taken into account' Dumbledore said, and the Slytherin's smiles faded slightly 'Ahem, I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes...first – to Mr. Ronald Weasley...' Ron turned bright red 'for the best played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points' Gryffindor cheered louder than Slytherin had, and the stars above them seemed to quiver, Scarlett could hear Percy telling other prefects  
'My brother, you know! My youngest brother! Got past McGonagall's giant chess set!' and Fred and George shared a look, then smirked – before grinning at Scarlett and looking at Dumbledore again, silence came again  
'Second – to Miss Hermione Granger … for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points' and Hermione buried her face in her arm – she was probably crying.  
'Third – to Mr. Harry Potter-' and the room went quiet once more 'for outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points' and Gryffindor cheered – they were just 160 points up  
'And fourth I award sixty points to Miss Scarlett Potter – for having bravery in the face of an enemy and for not giving in when many others would have' and Gryffindor house burst into cheers  
'We're tied with Slytherin!' she heard George whisper 'all that bravery, ey?' he joked, and she kicked him 'Ow!' the table was still cheering loudly, and it was clear everyone else had figured out that they were tied with Slytherin. Dumbledore raised his hand and gradually the room fell silent  
'There are all kinds of courage,' Dumbledore smiled 'It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. Therefore, I award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom' from the outside of the room, someone would assume there had been a giant explosion, the cheering from Gryffindor table was so loud. Almost everyone stood up and cheered whilst Neville disappeared under a pile of people hugging him – whilst still cheering, Scarlett glanced over to Malfoy, who looked completely horrified  
'Which means' Dumbledore called over the storm of applause from all the houses other than Slytherin 'We need a change of decoration', he clapped his hands and in an instant, the green hangings became scarlet, with the silver becoming gold – the serpent vanished and was replaced by a lion. This was possibly the best night of her entire life.

Scarlett had almost forgotten about the fact that exam results were still coming in, but they did. To their surprise, her, Harry and Ron had all passed with relatively good marks; but Hermione had obviously gotten the highest mark in the year. Even Neville had scraped through, his Herbology grade had bought up his grade for Potions; which had been awful. They'd all hoped that either Crabbe or Goyle might have been thrown out, but they had both passed, too. It was a shame, but as Ron had said, you couldn't have everything.  
Before they knew exactly what was happening, their trunks were full, the wardrobes empty, and notes were handed around to everyone telling them to not use magic outside of school.  
'I always hope they'd forget to give us these' Fred said, sadly.  
'If they had forgotten to give you two one, I'd be massively worried' Scarlett smirked 'I think if they did, Ron would come back with a lot more than just pink hair...and so would Percy'  
'Yeah, and you probably wouldn't see a normal Ginny' George grinned, and she rolled her eyes.

Hagrid was the one who would be taking them back to the Hogwarts Express, and they climbed onto the train – watching as the countryside became greener and tidier. Slowly, then began to zoom past Muggle towns, and soon they were taking off their wizards robes and pulling on Muggle clothes instead, and then they pulled into platform 9 ¾. It took quite a long time for them to all get past the barrier, there was an older wizard letting them go through the gate in threes or fours so they didn't attract any attention  
'You've got to come and stay this summer,' Ron said 'all of you – I'll send you an owl.'  
'Thanks' Harry said 'I think we'll need something to look forward to.' they were jostled side to side by people as they moved forwards and through the gateway to the Muggle world  
'Bye, Potters!'  
'See you, you two!'  
'Still famous' Ron grinned,  
'Not so much where we're going' Scarlett smirked, as all four of them passed through the gateway  
'There they are! Look, mum! I can see-' a girl began, and Scarlett looked to see Ginny Weasley – she'd never seen her before, but from the descriptions she'd been given, she could tell.  
'Shh, Ginny, it's rude to point.' Mrs Weasley said, and they walked over to her  
'Busy year?' she said,  
'Very' Scarlett smiled 'And thank you for the jumpers and everything else, Mrs. Weasley.'  
'It was nothing, dear' she smiled warmly, and Fred and George appeared behind Scarlett – George grabbing her by the waist and making her jump  
'George!' she scolded, turning around to face him, glaring at him and pointing her finger in his face 'Stop doing that!'  
'I will when it stops being funny' he joked, slapping her hand away from his face 'Hey, mum, are you proud of me and Fred?'  
'Why would I be?' she replied, an eyebrow raised  
'Well, did you get a letter about us blowing up a toilet seat?'  
'No..'  
'Then be proud' Fred grinned, and Mrs Weasley smiled, shaking her head at the twins  
'Ready, are you?' a voice asked, and Harry and Scarlett both turned to see Uncle Vernon standing there, his face still purple, his moustache still on his face, and still looking furious. A few feet behind him stood Aunt Petunia and Dudley – who looked positively terrified by all the wizards.  
'You must be their family!' Mrs Weasley said,  
'In a manner of speaking – hurry up, you two, we haven't got all day' he said, walking away  
'Clearly you can see he's a lovely man.' Scarlett muttered, turning to face Fred and George  
'Well, I'd say have a good summer – but somehow I don't think you will..' Fred trailed off, looking in the direction of her so-called family.  
'Yeah, er – I think it'd be a lot better to say good luck than have a good summer' George smirked,  
'Well, it'll all work out – they don't have any idea that we're not allowed to use magic' she grinned, and the twins stared, wide-eyed at her  
'I think we've corrupted her' Fred whispered to George, just loud enough for Scarlett to hear as well  
'I think you're right – oh Merlin mum's going to kill us' George said, and Scarlett smiled  
'I was worse before I met you two.'  
'Hmm, we're not sure.' Fred said, looking at George  
'Nahh, we've definitely had an effect'  
'Sure' she smirked 'Anyway, I better go – see you two next year, well, school year.'  
'Alright, bye then' Fred said, hugging her  
'Offeth me, Fred!' she smiled, and Fred chuckled  
'You're just as sweet as they all say'  
'I know, I know.' she grinned,  
'See you, then' George said, hugging her as well. Scarlett broke away from him and smiled at both the twins, before skipping off to Ron, Harry and Hermione.  
'See you over the summer, then' Ron said to Harry and Scarlett  
'Hope you have a – er – a good holiday' Hermione said, glancing back at the Dursley's.  
'Oh, we will' Harry grinned 'they don't know about the non-magic'  
'We'll be able to have a lot of fun with Dudley this summer..' Scarlett grinned, and then the two walked away with the Dursley's, completely unaware of the summer they had ahead of them.

* * *

So...le end. (of this one)  
I made Scarlett kill Quirrell in this one because it's gonna be like she does one, harry does one blah blah blah and I figure Harry obviously needs to save Ginny in the next one so yes, don't hate me and say '0mgzzz ur makin her d0 all the shiz!111!111!'  
and i realise the kiss thing was weird but it kinda wrote itself and i thought it was cute ok

ALSO, I still need help in choosing the next title otherwise it will just be 'Scarlett Potter and the Chamber of Secrets' which would be far too unoriginal, so if any of you feel like helping then please do. :)

other than that please review! Thanks :)


End file.
